Unpredictable Fate
by Dark Angelic Kitty
Summary: I am known as the Angel, the Devil, and the slayer. I must slay them ALL, save them and the people, nothing must get in my way. Even love... SasuSaku, and little NaruHina, InoShika along the way. [Vampire Story]
1. The Beginning of Fate

**Here is my third Naruto fic! Anyways, this chapter is going to be based on a first person point of view—Sakura's POV. Well anyways, hope you like whatever you're about to find out… If you don't like it I won't continue, but if you do I'd be happy to continue so just review, review, review! **

**Chapter 1—The Beginning of Fate**

Tiny fish darted around my legs franticly... Yep, fish. You know why? Because now, I'm standing behind a waterfall trying to hide for the sake of my life. My heart is pounding so hard that I could hear it, I wonder if my** pursuers** can. If they can, I'm **dead**.

I can't believe I'm so **stupid**. How I ended up in **this world** I mean. I'm already in ANBU and I still can't follow orders from my elders! Hard to believe huh? '_Don't take stuff that you find on the floor Sakura! It might belong to someone else or it might be dangerous!_' Did I listen? Noooo! I have to be stupid enough to pick up this stupid** ring** on the ground. Don't worry, I'll explain later. But back to me not listening to my parents.

How could I be so stupid! If you have read this far about my complaints, then you might ask why am I **even** in the water, behind a waterfall trying to hide for the sake of my life. Well I have two simple answers to that question and I will gladly tell you. First: I need a place to hide. Second: Water washes away your scent.

'_Washes away your scent?' _You might wonder, and raise a questioning eyebrow looking at me in a weird way. Trust me; if you think I'm weird now, you would never believe what I'm going to say later. But anyways, yeah, water washes your scent so that dogs can't track you down. Ever heard of stories of 'Underground to Canada?' well it's about slaves trying to escape to Canada for freedom from the US. One of the things that the slaves do in order to survive is to run across the water so that the water washes off their scent. That way, dogs can't track them and their master's won't be able to capture the slaves that easily.

It's not the dogs that are chasing me. Pfft, I can fight a dog anytime. But what I cannot fight is a vampire. Yep a vampire. You're probably echoing the word 'vampire' as it rolled off my tongue. Well let me just repeat that for you so you know that I'm **dead** serious, I'll even bold it: **VAMPIRE**.

Well now that you know what I'm hiding from, I guess I should tell my story from the very beginning so you fully know what's going on and how I ended up standing behind a waterfall trying to hide for the sake of my life. ... Oh by the way did I tell you that I'm already famous **here**?...

It started out in **my world **as I walked out of my sensei's office, Tsunade-sama. She has given me another easy mission to retrieve this stolen scroll. I decided that since this mission is going to be so easy, I might as well take a long, nice shower in my house and grab something to eat. So, I took a long, relaxing, shower and got dressed in my battle outfit which consists of: a red tank top that matches my hair, black shorts, navy blue belt, and fingerless red gloves that reaches up to my elbow, with metal padding. I like to dress plain partly because I get too much attention from boys and fancy outfits get in my way.

Loading two kunai on my belt, one under my tank top (for emergency), and another one under my shorts (in case the one under my tank top is lost); I grabbed a sandwich I made in the morning. Putting on my boots while slipping another two kunai inside each (hey, you never know!) I set out towards the coordinates that Tsunade-sama had given me.

On the way I ignored the boys' gaze on my body—their just stupid idiots that wants nothing but pleasure. That's why I never dated well except for once butwhen a boy askssomebody out, most of the time they just want to use you and show you off to other boys. Anyways, on the way I met my former sensei, Kakashi. You see my parents died when I was two; Tsunade-sama was kindly enough to take me in. But instead of training me herself, she assigned me to Kakashi as a private teacher. Later, at age thirteen I left Kakashi and went to train with Tsunade-sama herself. The fields of medicine was my specialty, but I can still fight.

I'm the top girl in my village (not trying to brag or anything.), which means I can take care of myself.

I chatted with Kakashi for a little while before I head off. I told him about my mission, and he praised me a little. Then I got mad and scolded him as he took out that perverted book of his, 'Come, Come Paradise.' Yuck!

He chuckled a little as he partly listened to my rambling and partly reading his beloved book. Seeing that he almost forgot about me, and being so drawn to that book I bid him goodbye and continued along the path. Then I met Hinata-chan, my best-friend. I didn't talk to her as much as I talked to Kakashi, since she has her own missions to get to.

After we said our goodbyes I began to jump across the roofs of the houses until I arrive at the forest. Traveling in the forest for about an hour or so, I finally found the coordinates. Sure enough I found a man in his mid-thirties half asleep, apparently drunk. He was an ugly guy with a beard, but hell... why do I care. I took the scroll that was kept under his jacket. Man, he sure stank. There was no use killing him, so I just left.

Wow, that sure was a hard mission: Getting a stolen scroll back from a drunken guy. Whoopie for me. I quickly returned to Tsunade-sama's office and gave her the scroll. She told me to be patient, and when she finds a harder mission she'll assign me to it ASAP. But now I'll never get that hard mission, because I'm in this **stupid** world of **stupid **vampires, behind a **stupid **waterfall trying to hide for the sake of my **stupid **life.—I think I said that at least four times now, I don't care.

Going on…

Kanoha really is a peaceful place that's why there isn't really any **hard **mission to be accomplished. Seeing that there is nothing to do, I went to my usual training grounds. I train beside a clean middle-sized pond. Around it were numerous cherry blossom trees. By the way did I tell you that my name, Sakura, means cherry blossoms? And my favorite kind of flower is the cherry blossoms? Pretty obvious.

So, I walked along the pond enjoying the place. Nobody ever comes here, that's why I like it so much. I already trained in the morning so I didn't really feel like training at that time. Staring at the ground, feeling the gentle breeze again my face I saw something shiny at the corner of my eye. I quickly turned my attention to the object and went towards it.

It was a ring. (Catching up on the story now?) Well, the ring I found was a very pretty one. It must've been expensive too. It was made of silver with symbols engraved on it; don't start asking me what they mean cuz I obviously don't know. At the center there was a red gem; on each side beside the red gem was one little diamond each. Somebody must've been pretty sad when they found out that they lost it.

I sat on the ground leaning on a cherry blossom tree observing the ring as I held it in my hand. The ring was just so pretty, and I suddenly felt the urge to put it on. I was going to put it back where I found it anyways. And so I put the ring on.

It fitted perfectly as if were made just for me. I was mesmerized by its beauty; I held my hand high and let the sun rays shine on it. But in an instant, the red stone in the center began to glow brightly. I began to panic, suddenly I felt sick. So sick that I fainted.

I woke up, feeling better already. As my senses came to me, I observed my surroundings. I was **definitely NOT **in my special training grounds. In fact I was in a house, or rather to be specific in a room lying on the floor! Slowly I got up, and walked around the tiny room I was in. There were almost no furniture in this room except for a bed and table.

I found a door in the room and opened it. Outside the room were stairs. I walked down the room and entered another room. There seems to be only one big room downstairs, and a bedroom upstairs. As I came in, I froze. There were people, eating at a kitchen table and they too froze. There were two little kids, a mom, and their granny. (I'm guessing.)

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The granny however was the first one to speak. "Who might you be fine one?" she asks. "Um, my name is Sakura. And I don't know what happened but I suddenly ended up in your bedroom. Really sorry!" I apologized. They just stared at me. My, the old woman sure is taking this pretty cool, considering that she is just an old lady. Normally, old people would just absolutely freak out and beat you with their cane if they find a stranger suddenly popping up in your room out of nowhere. The others in the room seems to be scared out of their wits!

"You don't seem to be around here, your clothing is different, and where do you come from?" she asked.

This literally shocked me. Clearly these people don't know why headbands were created or they just have a really bad sense of fashion and eyesight. But then again I don't really know anything anymore and these people are not wearing headbands."Ah-hem, I'm from Kanoha, village of leaf." I answered. They the little kids and the mom just gaped. The granny seems to be calmer though. "Well, do you know where you are?" she asked. I shook my head dumbly.

"Young one, I have absolutely no clue where you are from but I can tell you that you will be considered different in **this world.**" She said. I was really confused by then and maybe so are you, I mean WTF! This world, that world! What is she talking about!

I talked to the old lady and understood a little. Here is what I know and can tell you for sure: I am in a world of vampires and "mortals" (AKA:humans), **this world **and **my world **share the same time meaning today in **my world **and **this world **it's June, the 10th, in the year 2005 (Strange), the language here and the language back home is the same too (no duh, how on earth can I understand them then.—also strange), **thiskingdom**that I'm inis ruled by a vampire called 'King Orochimaru' (the name gives me the creeps), King Orochimaru adopted two young kids that are princes in his kingdom. The oldest one ran away and joined some group the youngest one is still serving the king. Rumor has it that the youngest prince hates his brother and his 'father', and finally the last thing I found out is that at the exactly the tenth day of each month each village in the kingdom has to sacrifice a group of live humans and forty pound of gold to the king and his subjects, the number depends on the vampires. There are exactly over 100 villages in **this world**, the king and his blood-thirsty subjects suck the blood out of those sacrificed human for food. In the end there is always surprisingly left over humans. One guy, as they stated, escaped from the vampires and told all the people what they faced. At the end he got captured and was slaughtered. The left over was kept in the dungeons or as slaves so when the vampires feel hungry they could just take the left over human and drink their blood. (cruel and disgusting!)

I can tell, these vampires **are** smart. Instead of slaughtering their daily meals, they know how to ration their food supply-so they won't run out in the future.

Oh, I forgot one more thing… actually two more things. The first one is that people now the villagers think I'm a spy, vampire, or a goddess. Reason is my clothes, hair color, and being the **first **'_mortal_' to ever slay a vampire. **And** today is thetenth day of the month which means some of these villagers don't want to sacrifice their own people but want to sacrifice **ME! **Of course for all those who thinks I'm a god, disagreed.

Great, just great! I'm in another dimension where people are trying to kill me. The only one that is not sane enough to hunt me or stalk me is that granny! All hail to 'The' granny!

So, let me just rewind the story a little bit. I was talking to the granny learning about the crazed, oh did I mention **dangerous**, world I'm in. After I was done, I left the house. Behind the door I could hear the mom, and the two kids telling the granny that I must be a spy or a vampire. However the granny said something about 'the prophesy is true…'—something like that. I'm just as confused as you are by the way.

As I walked down the street trying to calm myself down and figure out what to do, I noticed people staring at me, and whispering to each other. I looked at their clothes, rags and more rags. Females wore a ragged shirt and skirt, while the males also wore a ragged shirt but with a ragged pants. None, looked like me or had an head band. I heard people whispering, 'She is carrying the weapons that** _they_** use…'

Suddenly, at least four pairs of arms grabbed me, I managed to jerk away. Obviously these people were **not **ninjas or have any sort of power except for a weak chakra. The pairs of arms belonged to the villagers. They were crazy! They kept shouting,

'Spy!'

'She's a human!'

'Feed her to **them**!' 'Get her!'

'No, worship her!'

'She'll help us!'

'Help us god!'

More and more came towards me; stalkers that believed I am god and suspicious people. I had no choice but to fight back. I kicked and punch, the sun had just set, one by one they fell before me. I didn't kick them **that **hard, only to make them go down.

Then this group of weird looking guys pushed away the villagers and came towards me. Well these group of weird looking guys that I sawwere actually real livevampires! I can see their fangs, pointy ears, everything that made them look like vampires. I must be dreaming, I pinched myself and it hurt. Lucky me...

At first they were shocked when they saw me. Then they think I some sort of an eccentric women.

"Well, look at what we have here." A vampire said licking his lips. "She sure is different from the rest." This time a female one said that. "And stronger too." Another guy added. "She's mine!" the first one called out. Then they all started fighting over who should get which part. I felt so loved.

The first guy, who seemed to be stronger then the rest won and approached me. I was really scared; I had never fought a vampire before. The villagers were all quiet observing us. I noticed that every vampire wore a ring just like the one I found but with a different color gem and symbols. Only the female one didn't wear the ring. Weird...

I sensed chakra coming from the vampire, he had more then the villagers that's for sure but…not meaning to diss this guy and be arrogant or anything but his chakra was lower than mine.

But then again, I never fought a vampire so I never know. Maybe vampires have some special abilities or something. Whatever that was even though this vampire is weaker than me I was still freakin' scared.

At first, he came coolly towards me as if I would just let him bite me. Fat chance! I jumped away, and he had this look of shock. Has he ever heard of people-who- are- not- dumb- to- just- get- eaten- by- an- vampire?

He recovered quickly from shock and began to chuckle and decided to take me seriously. He was fast but I was faster. His comrades were teasing him, and mocking him of how he can't catch a 'mortal'. Soon he was mad, and decided to stop chasing me and attack.

He got out a kunai and threw them at me. I ducked but didn't do anything. Why wasn't I fighting back I kept asking myself, and finally figured out that I was too scared. Swallowing my fear and dodging his punches and kicks, I finally fought back. Although I managed to successfully hit him to the ground he kept getting up as if no damage was done to him.

Well of course no damage was done to him except for his ego, because he** is a BLOODY VAMPIRE! **I am so stupid! Why can't I think smart for just one time?

Vampires are afraid of silver--at least in movies. But the rings that they wore are silver so that probably won't work. The day still had some light, so again they probably aren't afraid of sunlight. There was a little shop nearby that had strands of garlic hanging by the door, I can even smell it. But then if I can, so can the vampires. There goes another plan. Aargh, I need to rent better movies.

I looked around, hoping to find a cross or something but nobody was carrying that. My kunai won't work, I already tried that he just dodges whenever I throw it at him. I was running out of ideas fast. An old man was sitting nearby watching my little entertainment; he seems to be enjoying himself too. How nice. (Gotta change my attitude, too sarcastic these days.)

Anyways, this old man had a wooden cane on his lap with silver padding on the bottom. Suddenly, I finally had an idea. These vampires may not be afraid of silver on the outside but what about the inside. I quickly ran to him and 'borrowed' his cane. The vampire snickered, saying I'm too pathetic, a little cane won't hurt him.

I got mad, if there is one thing I hate it is when somebody thinks I am weak. Hey, just because I'm a girl that doesn't mean I'm weak!

I raced towards him and plunged the can into his heart. Instantly he turned to ash, my plan had worked; the ring he was wearing was on top of his remaining body, weird again. His comrades just stood there, gaping. I smirked and gave back the cane to the old man. The female ran towards the ash and started crying, calling out his name. The other male was backing away and telling the other to call for backup. This was bad, really bad. I can slay one vampire but not a whole army!

Already, I can sense more chakra coming my way. So I did the only one thing any person could do: run away. And now that you know the whole story of why I'm still standing behind a waterfall trying to hide for the sake of my life.

I held my breath as I saw vampire troops walking past the waterfall. They looked around, and smelled the air probably looking for my scent. They all looked my way, I'm doomed. They had found me, I'm dead meat. Why did I even become a ninja anyway! Look where it got me? I'm standing behind a waterfall trying to hide for the sakeof my life.--Okay that's the last time I'm going to say that. Promise.

To my surprise, they slowly dropped their gaze at my direction and went away. The ring that I found was safely tucked away in my pocket. I waited for a moment to make sure they were completely gone, and dove under the water. The pressure of the waterfall got me a little bit; I quickly surfaced and coughed out water. At least I'm not standing behind a waterfall trying to hide for the sake of my life.--Okay I swear the last time.

Crawling onto shore, I coughed a bit more until Inoticed a figure standing a few feet from me. Lifting up my gaze I saw what I would never want to see again: another** vampire**. Oh, did I mention a **very HOT **vampire?

TBC

**Okay, that's chapter one. Just to clarify a few things, other Naruto characters does not live in "Kanoha" with Sakura except for Hinata. Hope you like it, please R&R if you want me to continue. I'm still not quite sure about the plot yet. **


	2. No Way Out

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'll continue! Well I think you already guessed who this "hot" vampire is. Lol, anyways the story goes on! Can't reveal too much of the story for you like the prophesy and such. So just read and review!**

**Chapter 2--No way out**

**The "Hot" Vampire's POV**

I sensed her the moment I came to this village. I guess going to this "trip" was interesting after all, but I still can't believe King Loser (Orochimaru) made me come here to watch mortals suffer—it is suppose to be "educational". Well, educational my ass.

I saw her hiding behind the waterfall, these vampires are useless, and they can't even sense a simple mortal.

_But_, I can't really blame them cuz they don't have** Sharingan **like me and that stupid crazy assed son of a bitch.

She surprised me a little, her fighting skills and all. After all she is just a **mortal _girl._ **And she is dressed in the weirdest way I have ever seen but strangely attractive. Ino should be like her more, damn that stupid crazy stalker.

Maybe she's from where Naruto is from…..

Anyways like I said this girl was wearing the weirdest clothes I have ever seen! She is defiantly not homeless, or a common villager. Her clothes were made for combat that's for sure. Her headband seems familiar though…..Man, who is this girl?

Now I really think she is from where the dobe came from…..the weird clothes and the fighting skills……..they're almost the same……..

God, today the day is just getting to be weirder and weirder and I'm actually being amused about a mortal girl! First, I lost **one** of my stupid fridging **rings; **second, got yelled by King Loser because I lost the stupid fridging ring; and third now I'm actually wasting my time thinking about a mortal. A stupid fridging mortal girl!

Even though I hate to admit it, this mortal did look better than the rest. At least better then my **suitors**. This mortal has pink hair, yes pink hair! She also has bright green eyes. Her body is extremely curvy and she is about one and a half heads shorter than me. Damn this, serving under that useless king has made me weak. God, what have I become! I can't waste my time thinking about this stuff. STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS!

…….What's her name?...

**Normal POV:**

Sakura slowly got up and stared at him startling a little bit. His eyes were red, like….like one of Kakashi's eyes…

"Sharingan…" she whispered, the vampire's eye widened a little, his pointy vampire ears perked up. Sakura continued to stare at him, as he too stared back with his sharingan eyes.

Inner Sakura: _Hot but freaky at the same time. I bet no boy in Konoha is as hot as he is. Sigh, too bad he's a vampire. It would never work out—WHAT AM I SAYING! I haven't dated for like already a year!_

This vampire was wearing a long sleeveless black, collared coat that went down to his knee showing his bare, musculer arms. Since Sakura was sooo unlucky, he left his coat unbuttoned revealing his chest and abs which made him look even hotter. He wore black pants and black gloves. _Black must be his color, it suits him…NOOO! Get a hold of yourself girl! He may be freakin hot but he is still a **bloody VAMPIRE! **_

Inner Sakura: _This vampire is different. For one thing he is good looking—but that's not the point! For another he is way stronger then the others. _

Sakura shuddered, sensing his strong aura.

"…."

"……"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Having a staring contest with a vampire was too much. "Okay um…. Mr. Vampire, if you're just going to stare all day and not try to kill me or anything I'll leave and leave you in peace. Uh…Bye?"

He smirked, "What makes you think I'll even try to kill you?" _Wow,** he** actually talked. _"

"I dunno, you are after all a bloody vampire so I don't know what to expect." She said calmly as she would've liked, shrugging her shoulders. Sakura somehow didn't feel scared around him despite the fact that he is stronger than her.

He continued smirking, "True, I'm a vampire but you shouldn't judge people so fast."

"Well, if you were me I would've expected you to judge **all** vampires the same way." She said boldly. If she angered him who knows what could happen…he seems pretty calm though.

"What's your name?" he asked coolly, leaning on a tree now.

"I rather not tell you. Now would you please get out of my way?" She said as coldly as she could and tried to look for a way to escape but the bloody vampire was blocking her way. He raised his eyebrow in amusement, "Are you challenging me?"

"Hell yeah, I am!" Sakura summoned up all her courage and shouted out daringly, getting into a fighting stance. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah!" She said firmly. In an instant, the vampire appeared behind her. She dodged his kick, and jumped back to a safe distance.

"Not bad, where did you learn how to fight?" he asked as he, this time dodged her punches and kicks. "I have good mentors." She replied simply and started to do some jutsus.

"You know jutsus!" he said in surprise, but managed to keep his cool.

"Yeah, surprised? Weird, what's with you guys? Ever seen a person fight for themselves?" Sakura asked sarcastically. "No… Actually, there is one that's like you." he just answered simply and started doing taijutsus.

Sakura, got kicked on the side but got up the minute she was down. _Shit, haven't had strong opponents in a long time. _The vampire charged at her, but she dodged his punch and kicked him. In an instant he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What the hell! Grr, I always hated Kage Bushin!" she muttered.

"Got you!" he said playfully appearing behind her, and kicked her making her yelp and fall to the ground. There were also other copies of himself and they all started to advance towards her. "Alright that's it!" Sakura yelled frustrated, gathering her chakra in her right hand, she punched the ground as hard as she can. She had already forgotten that she was fighting a vampire. The ground began to shake and a crack formed in the earth, the copies immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He held his ground, not really in shock anymore. This girl just keeps on surprising him with her fighting skills that it's already not so shocking. "Seriously woman, where did you learn all these fighting techniques!"

"What makes you think I would tell you so easily!" She replied angrily. He suddenly smirked evilly making her feel uneasy, "Fine then, I'll make you tell me." In a flash Sakura was pinned to the tree, slowly getting a taste of his real power. "Let me go, jerk!" she shouted and tried to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. It's always like that, no matter how hard a girl train they will always be weaker then boys.

"Now tell me what your name is and who taught you how to fight?" he asked again.

"You know if I had the chance I would be really happy to perform **The Super Powerful Ass-Poke** on you!" she spat. He sweat dropped. "The…Super…Powerful…Ass…Poke?" ………….

"….."

Then he suddenly laughed showing his fangs, "That's the funniest attack I had ever heard!"

"What's so funny!" Sakura demanded. The vampire laughed a bit more before becoming serious again, "Ha, as if. Now answer my questions."

"No." She said stubbornly. "What's that?" he said pretending not hear, and twisted her arm harder.

"Fine, fine! The names Haruno Sakura, and I trained under Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei! But if you're planning to find them or whatever you won't be able to cuz they're in another world. Are you happy now!" She answered sarcastically, while wincing in pain. He just looked at her, the names sounded familiar. Somebody mentioned them before, but that didn't matter right now.

He smirked showing his fangs again, slowly loosening his grip. Sakura suddenly felt her heart thump as she remembered that he was a vampire, and he was dangerously close to her too. He leaned closer and closer and paused until he reached her ear. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way." He whispered in her ear and plunged his fang down her bare neck.

He drank her blood slowly, but not all of it…. _Haruno Sakura, you made me like blood again…_ He caught her unconscious body and started for the castle.

At the castle…

"Hey, Sasuke-bastard! Oops I mean** _your majesty_**" a spiky blond haired called out. "What do you have there!" Other vampires began to gather around Sasuke who was carrying Sakura.

"Whoever tries to take a bite out of her or touch her will have me personally rip them from limb to limb." Sasuke said in a cold tone at the approaching hungry beasts. They backed away, then he disappeared in his chamber.

Inside his gigantic chamber he carefully placed Sakura on his bed and went out. "So, who is she? Making her one of you slaves?" Naruto nagged, _Pink hair! Could it be?_

"Maybe, but I don't know. Naruto, I think she is from your world. Going to find out more about it later." He explained while exiting to the training grounds. "Oh and dobe, in the mean time don't touch a single hair on her." He said over his shoulder and left.

"I see." King Orochimaru nodded as one of his subjects reported that the first mortal had slayed a vampire.

"Do you know where this mortal is?" The king asked sitting on his high and mighty throne. The reporter looked nervously at his king, and stammered. "I deeply apologize sire; we couldn't track down her whereabouts."

"Useless." The king muttered, "Bring out the witnesses!" Instantly the comrade of the vampire that was slayed had been brought out. They all quivered at the presence of the king. "Tell me, did a mortal actually slay your friend?"

They nodded, and looked down afraid to meet the king in the eye. "Tell me everything…"

Sakura flung up, panting hard. Her hand instantly flew to her neck, and to her dismay there was a bite mark. "It…hadn't…been a dream." She managed to utter out. Checking around her surrounding she found herself on a soft comfortable bed. The room was huge, although little furniture. It was neat and tidy; she got up and started to panic. _Why am I here? How did I get here? What should I do? What should I do?_

"Okay, panicking won't help Sakura. First, get out of this mess; second, get out of this place; third, get out of this world. Okay now I know what to do, I need to get out of this mess." Sakura searched around for an opening and found a window. She opened it and slowly crawled out.

Reaching the ground and dusted herself. "There, that wasn't so bad. Now keep this up girl and…" Sakura trailed off as she turned around and saw a group vampire around her.

"Sweet blood…" one of them whispered. Their eyes were hungry and all stared at her, but then as some of them got closer their eyes widened and began to retreat.

"She has his scent all over her!"

"Yeah, Prince Sasuke's!"

"That's it, I'm going!"

"Yo, wait for me bro!"

Inner Sakura: _What? Prince who? Sasuke…..Isn't that the vampire who bit me? He's a prince! Oh my god!_

"You guys are scaredy cats!" a guy called out bravely.

"Yeah, scaredy cats! Who cares if she has Sasuke's scent all over her!" another guy called out.

"He's not here, and I'm hungry! Yeah, Fresh Meat!"

Inner Sakura: _Who are you calling fresh meat! Go to hell! Who do you think I am? A helpless piece of crap? I'll show you! _

"Go to hell! You bloody vampires!" She shouted angrily. In a few minutes, the vampires were neatly piled up with big black bruises. "Hmph." Sakura dusted herself again and left.

"Okay, now that I got out of that mess I need to get out of this place." Sakura said to herself. She was standing on a hill looking out over the village. The castle was in the middle and strange looking houses was around it. She noticed that there was a think stone wall around the castle. _The vampires must've built the wall to separate them from humans…How am I suppose to get past these walls? There must be guards surrounding it._

Just then she spotted a little commotion down by one of the street. Sakura crept a little closer, hidden in the shadows, so that no vampires could sense her. Shock ran over her body in an instant as she saw what was happening.

A young middle aged woman, who was carrying a baby, was being whipped by a vampire. "Stop! Please Stop!" The woman cried, the baby wailed loudly in fear. The vampires, however, just laughed out loud as if this was some sort of entertainment and kicked her. One of them even took her baby and grabbed it by the leg. "Noo! My baby!" the poor mother cried, tears ran over her scars.

"Haha, look at this helpless little wrench! Might as well end its life now."

"I get the woman!"

"I get first bite!"

Inner Sakura: _Who do these people think they are! God? They all deserve to go to hell!_

Sakura had never felt so much anger in her in her life. Her eyes turned ablaze, and she cracked her knuckles getting ready to kick these bloody vampires to hell. Nobody had noticed her since they were to busy enjoying their **luxury**.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled out angrily, jumping into the crowd and kicked the vampire that held the baby in the…….well let's just say he can't reproduce anymore okay?

Carefully she got a hold of the baby and returned it to her mother. The vampires got angry and tried to attack her. "You're all just lowly assholes! Go and get a life!" She shouted blocking their attack, trying to protect the mother and her baby.

More and more pissed off vampires began to gather around her. Their attentions were not on the villagers anymore. "Go! Don't worry about me; you take care of yourself and your baby now okay?" Sakura said to the mother.

"T-Thank you, I'll n-never forget your k-kindness." She uttered out and ran away.

Inner Sakura: _Damn, how many vampires are here anyways? They just keep piling up on me! If this keeps up, I'll die! Okay time for plan B! Run!_

She jumped onto the roofed houses and began to run as fast as she could. They followed her, yelling angrily and started throwing shurikens. She ducked as at least a hundred shurikens were thrown at her head. _If this keeps up, I'll die for sure!_

Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the waist, and immediately the fight stopped. _What the heck…_ Sakura looked up at her savior and sure enough it was the one and only Prince Sasuke!

"Y-Y-Your….majesty…" one quivered.

"This mortal, had injured one of us!" another called out.

"We were just having revenge for our comrade, sir." They said timidly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Who said you could just have your revenge whenever you want?" he said coldly. Nobody dared to answer, "If anyone of you tries to attack or torment a mortal again, well then it will be the end of you before the moment you could even say spare me!" He threatened in a low voice, glaring at each and every one of them. "And get the hell stronger, before you get your ass kicked again!"

Before a peep was heard, the prince scooped up Sakura in one arm and left.

"What do you think you were doing!" Sasuke asked angrily, walking down a hidden road while holding Sakura by the waist like a life sized purse. "Well I don't know! Maybe I was trying to escape!" she said sarcastically, dangling by his arm.

"Do you know how dangerous it is out here? If I had not found you at that time, you would've been killed!"

"Well sorry! It's not my fault that I ended up in this world...Well maybe it is but how would I know that I would even come here in the first place!" She snapped, crossing her arm. "Well I don't know either, but you got to think smarter next time before you do anything stupid." He said softly looking down at her. "It's not like I had a choice to be smart or stupid! That woman and her baby were practically or actually being tortured for fun! I can't believe you guys would do such a thing!" Sakura reasoned looking away.

"You know, not all of **us** are like that." Sasuke argued. "Whatever, can you put me down now so I can escape from here and go home?" she pleaded.

He smirked, "God, you really are a stupid woman. You're telling me, to put you down and going home—just like that? Did you think I would even listen to you?"

"I don't know! And I'm not stupid! Now let me go, before I do something mad!" Sakura warned.

"Try me." He dared her, thinking that she was just bluffing. "Fine! Watch me!" Sakura sighted a tree nearby, and managed to get a hold of it with her arms.

"Let me go! You won't get anywhere if you don't let go!" she yelled, holding on to the tree with all her might.

"Let go of the stupid tree, stubborn woman! You — are — going — to — the — castle — with — me!" Sasuke grunted out, trying to pull her away from the tree.

"Noo! Let me go!" Sakura shouted stubbornly, not letting go and clung onto the tree with her leg and arms. "No! You let go! You're so stubborn!" He yelled, pulling her by the stomach as hard as he could. "You're stubborn!" She yelled back hugging the tree even more tightly.

"Stop humping the tree!"

"I am not humping the tree you sicko!"

"You're the one that's sick!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"Ahh, somebody help me! This maniac is trying to attack me!"

"What! You crazy old hag! Cooperate will you!"

"Old hag! Who are you calling an old hag, old man!"

"Me, old man! As if! You look more old and more fat than me!"

That last statement set her off, Sakura finally let go of the tree and tried to punch him. But instead since Sasuke was pulling onto Sakura so hard that, her release took him by surprise and they both fell backwards.

"Ow----." Sakura mumbled but froze the moment she felt another lips against hers. Sasuke's eyes widened, and instantly both of their faces began to turn beat red. "Ahhh!" They both screamed and got at least a meter away from each other.

"What are you trying to do to me, stupid!" Sasuke exclaimed wiping his mouth. "I'm not trying to do anything, idiot!" She exclaimed back, also wiping her mouth.

"Argh god! What did I ever do, to meet you!" Sasuke complained. "You know what? I may just ask the same thing! What did **I **ever do to meet you!" Sakura shot back.

Sasuke sighed, and got up. "I don't want to argue anymore okay? So just come to the castle with me, stupid."

"My name is not stupid." She stood up glaring at him. "Annoyi—"

"My name isn't annoying either!" She said in a low voice.

"Fine, if I say your name would you come with me to the castle and shut up?" he bribed. "Maybe..." Sakura said slyly, eyeing him. "That's a yes then." He smirked and picked her up before she could stop him. "Wait a moment! I didn't say yes!"

"Sakura just shut up!" he ordered. Sakura really did shut up; she didn't think that he would say her name.

"There that's better. Finally, peace and quiet!" He said, and then headed towards the castle at top speed.

"Stay quiet, or else you'll attract attention. Believe me, that's the last thing you would want to do here." Sasuke commanded, then slipped into the shadows.

Arriving to his chamber, he dropped Sakura who was totally unprepared to land and fell to the ground. "What did you do that for!" she demanded rubbing her side. Sasuke just shrugged, "I'll call somebody to bring you food, in the mean time stay here. If your planning to escape again, then do it sometime else cuz it's already noon time. I need to deal with something for a while, so I won't be seeing you till midnight." He explained, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait! Sasuke! What if the person you sent wants to kill me?" She demanded. Sasuke just smirked, "He won't bite you, because he is a mortal too. What's the matter? Scared?" "N-no, I just….Didn't you say you need to go somewhere?" Sakura said quickly changing the subject. "Heh, well later." Then he walked out the door.

Sakura sat on the bed, rubbing the bite mark on her neck.

Inner Sakura:_ I can't believe he's the one that bit me…He's kind of nice even for a vampire…_

**Well that's it, I know it's not that exciting. But the plot is like getting clearer and clearer for me after each chapter. Thank god for that, we'll until next time. Ciao. **


	3. Clueless Confusion

**Hey! Just to let you know, "The Super Powerful Ass Poke" is actually Sakura's dub version of "A Thousand Years of Pain". Man, I love that attack, it's hilarious! This chapter is more like an explaining chapter so there won't be as much action as the last one. After this it may become clearer for you about the story or it won't…I dunno. It all depends on you! **

**Chapter Three- Clueless Confusion **

"Sakura-chan wake up! Sakura-chan! Wake up will yah?" Naruto yelled in her ears feeling very frustrated. Sakura made no movement.

"Why won't you wake up? Has that Sasuke-bastard drained you or something?...But you still look alive…."The Blond started poking the pink sleeping beauty. Still she did not wake up, not even a stir.

"C'mon and wake up! Please Sakura, I'm begging you!" Naruto got onto his knees and continued begging. She was still unmoved in Sasuke's bed. Naruto glanced over to his side where he had placed a tray of food that was supposed to be for Sakura. His stomach suddenly gave a loud growl at the sight of the sweet smelling ramen and the warm bread.

_No! Control yourself Naruto! Those are for Sakura-chan!_

_But I'm hungry! And Sakura-chan is sleeping! _He argued with himself.

_Maybe just a bite?_

_No!_

_A teeny tiny bite?_

_No!_

_A teeny tiny microscopic bite?_

_NO! _

However, he found himself moving closer to the food without his will. "Okay, just a tiiiiny bite, and that's it. She won't notice! And if Sakura-chan doesn't wake up then it will all be mine! Mwahahahaha!" Naruto laughed evilly to himself patting himself on the back for being sooo smart. (Yeah right.)

After taking a very large bite that was nowhere near microscopic from the bread, he walked back to Sakura rolling up his sleeves and cracked some knuckles.

"Alright Sakura-chan, you just want it the hard way then. If you don't wake up I'll…" He got on top of the bed and stood over her body ready to take action.

"You're asking for it…" He turned around so his back was facing her. "Hehe, if this won't wake her up I don't know what will! Get ready Sakura cuz this is going to get a little stinky!" He bent down and clasped his hand together.

"Now I'll count to three, and don't say I didn't warn you. If you don't wake up, I'm going do it!" He warned looking at her through his legs, still not a stir from her.

"Alright, get ready for my **super duper mega smelly fart attack**!"

"1….." Still no movement.

"2….." Sakura began to move a little, _Where did all those noise come from? Stupid bastard! Shut the hell up!_

"2 and a half….." _Aargh, FINE I'll get up! Just shut the hell up!_

"1 and three quarters…." Sakura opened her eyes expecting to see the ceiling or some other things that does not include the word ass, but instead she only saw a large inhuman butt stuck right to her face.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, as she punched the butt as hard as she can, sending it to the other side of the room. "BUTT MAN! What did you think you were doing?"

"Owww! My butt! My beautiful butt! Sakura-chan, why do you have to hit it so hard?" Naruto whined stroking his butt tenderly.

"Na-Na-Naruto?" Sakura stuttered, and rubbed her eyes. She can't believe what she was seeing. "Oh my god, am I seeing a ghost? Naruto is the butt man?" Naruto had died a year ago, or rather became missing a year ago in Konoha.

"Sakura-chan! I'm Naruto!" He advanced towards her, but she just retreated. "Idiot! I know your Naruto, can you tell me something I don't know?" Anger began replacing the fear inside her. She always did have a short temper.

"I'll tell you something you don't know, I'm not a ghost! How can I, the future Hokage, die!" Naruto boomed.

"Oh, I see where this is going….You're not here to haunt me, you're here because Naruto's ghost is in denial that he is dead!" Sakura declared, Naruto just sweat dropped.

"Sakura-chan, I'm really not dead!"He whined. She just shook her head, "Naruto, I know that this is hard for you to accept but when we found out that you died Hinata and I were devastated! You have to believe me! So hows heaven?"

"But I AM NOT FREAKING DEAD!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Hmm…Okay prove it to me." she said dubiously, still stubborn.

"Okay, first of all let me define the word _ghost _for you." Naruto said in an educated manner and puts on his teacher hat. (You hardly see those, he's usually stupid but when it comes to ghosts he's an expert) He then cleared his throat.

"Ghost: Pronouced like go-st, rhymes with post. Definition:A dead spirit that is normally **_white_ **and _**floats** _off the ground. These spirits only haunt people if they have a specific reason. Reasons why I am not a ghost...Reason #1: A ghost does not define the meaning of ghost which is why I amnot one. Reason #2: A ghost looks ugly which is another reason I'm not one. Just check out this blond hair—HOT!And this sexy butt! Reason#3:And last but not least a ghost is **dead**! Which I am **NOT**!" Naruto nodded in a smart way as he finished defining the word: _Ghost_. There you have it, the true meaning and definition of GHOST.

"Na-Naruto! Oh my god! You are alive! NARUTO!" Sakura screamed out in happiness and hugged him as she realized he was indeed alive. He hugged her back.

They settled down on the bed as Sakura started eating her food. "Eh? Naruto…Knowing you, did you take a bite out of my bread?"

"Shoot! I've been caught! And that bite was soo small, wow Sakura-chan you must have a good eyesight." Naruto scowled. She just sweat dropped, and looked at herbread;a big chunk of bread was missing.

"So how is everybody? Is Hinata-chan okay! I miss her so much!" Naruto asked as he thought about his sweet gentle girlfriend. "Don't worry she's okay, she's back to normal now. When we found out that you were dea--gone she was crying her eyes out. So was I. So care to explain how you got here?"

"Um…let me think….I remember! I was doing a A Rank Mission for that old hag, and when we completed a mission, I suddenly felt like I need to take a **piss**." Naruto explained not feeling embarrassed at all. Sakura, on the other hand turned red and choked on her bread. Naruto naturally was too stupid to pay attention.

Inner Sakura: WHAT THE HECK! A PISS? EWWWWWWWWW! MY MIND IS CONTAMINATED!

"So I told my squad to go ahead, and I went over to the bush to take a **piss**."

Inner Sakura: Ahhhhhhhh! HELP! STOP SAYING THE P-WORD! MY MIND! MY MIND! MY SWEET INNOCENT MIND!

"As I was about to pull my pants down-"

Inner Sakura: NOOOOO! He's describing it! Somebody help me! ANYBODY!

Sakura was breathing hard.

"When I suddenly fell down a hole! And when I woke up I found myself in this world!"

Sakura began to calm down as the worst part was over.

"I was wondering around this village and people in rags started calling me—"

"A god or a vampire right?" Sakura cut him off. "Hey yeah! Sakura-chan your so smart! You read my mind!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Anyways, then I found Sasuke-bastard and fought against him. Hehe, I won in my opinion personally. Although that bastard didn't think so, so it was more like a tie. I really showed him though!" Naruto snickered, as Sakura finished her food.

Inner Sakura: Ohh, so that's what Sasuke meant by saying my fighting techniques are similar to his. And that's why he was missing in Konoha for a year.

"Hey, Sakura-chan lets go around castle, I'll show you around. Don't worry nobody will bite us, I'll just fight them off with my spectacular hokage strength!" He boasted, and pulled her out the chamber.

He showed her the kitchen, (AN: Vampires in this story eat too, but blood was their main source of food. I guess the vampires do get tired of drinking blood everyday.) Then he showed her dining room and other chambers. "Hey, I know! Let's go peek at Sasuke! Sasuke and the King of Vampires: King Orochimaru is in the throne room. Although we can't go there, I know a secret place where we can spy on them. Hehe, even Sasuke-bastard doesn't know about this place!" Naruto whispered excitedly. Sakura just nodded but she was equally excited as him on the inside. The castle was amazing and big. For a vampire castle it was well decorated and extravagant.

Naruto led her to a secret passage way which led to the vent. It was big enough for two. They crawled through it until they reached the end. Bars sealed off the opening, but were wide enough for them to peak out. The throne room was the most amazing of all, compared to the other rooms. Sakura stared in awe. There were chandeliers and paintings on the wall. Jewels of all sort decorated everywhere, and the floor was gold with a red carpet.

"Nice right?" Naruto whispered. "Yeah." She whispered back, and then she spotted Orochimaru. She shuddered at the sight of him, he looked cruel. His hair was long and black, and his face was pasty white. He was wearing a crown embedded with sapphires and rubies, outlined with gold and silver. A giant snake slithered around his shoulders.

"Scary…" she whispered. Naruto nodded. "Won't they sense us?" She asked curiously remembering their super senses of smell and hearing. "Don't worry; normal vampires are dumb and weak. They can't sense a thing. As for Sasuke and Orochimaru who are stronger than most well, I don't know. I guess they just don't pay attention to this vent."

Sakura saw Sasuke standing beside Orochimaru who was sitting on the throne. He had this look of boredomwritten acrosshis face.She giggled, he looked so cute.In front of them were female vampires of all sorts, fat, skinny, fancy, ugly, etc. lined up in a very long line. They were all dressed in fancy dresses, decked out in jewelries, and wore heavy makeup.

"What are they doing?" she asked. "Orochimaru is trying to find the perfect suitor for Sasuke, since he wants him to have babies so he can have more strong vampires fighting for him. You know about Sasuke's sharingan and all. Just like Kakashi-sensei's.His brother had killed Sasuke's whole family except for him, that's why Sasuke hates him and wants revenge. Uchiha Itachi, his brother, ran away from the kingdom and joined a group of dangerous criminals called the Akatsuki and now they are living on the outskirts searching for more power. Anyways, Sasuke hates Orochimaru too and his plan of him having babies with another female vampire. Just to warn you, if you ever see a female blond vampire, do not ever get on her nerves. She is crazy about Sasuke and will do anything to be with him and make him love her. She hates Orochimaru too, only because he didn't agree on Sasuke marrying her." Naruto explained all in a very tiny whisper. Sakura nodded, as she slowly understood everything.

"Hey I'll tell you a secret!" he said suddenly. Sakura shot him a curious look. "Sasuke and his bro use to be human, before Orochimaru bit him and his brother at age fifteen!"

* * *

A woman curtsied before him. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. The woman dropped her head disappointedly and walked away. _They are all ugly and boring! Stupid women. _He then found himself thinking about Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, you know how much **more** easier this would be if you hadn't lost your ring." Orochimaru stated, he had already exploded and yelled at him but the fact was the fact: He had lost it. Sasuke pushed his thoughts on Sakura away, and stayed silent listening to the King's rambling. "How can you be so careless! Losing something as important as that! You are taking a very big risk here." He hissed, his snake glared at him.

Sasuke felt the urge to strangle both the snake and his master. It wasn't his fault that he lost the ring; anyhow he was actually overjoyed when he lost it. He didn't want to marry **anyone **and he didn't mind **dying.**

He groaned as girls giggled and blushed at the sight of him. Maybe he should wear something that's more concealed and hid his muscular body. But he liked his clothes the way it is, simple and comfortable.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto….did you happen to find a ring when you came to this world? A pretty silver ring with a gem stones on it." She asked. "No…although why do you ask?" Naruto said slowly and became suspicious.

"Well I just thought it was strange, because it seems like every male vampire has two identical silver rings but each vampires gems are different." She explained. "Anyways, I found one that has a red gem embedded on it back in Konoha, and when I picked it up and put it on I was teleported…no transported….anyways I don't know, and ended up here." She added.

Naruto eyes suddenly widened and his jaws dropped to the ground. "YOU WHAT!" He exclaimed loudly. Instantly, all the vampires looked their way. Lucky for them the vent was dark and concealed so they weren't able to see what was inside. "Naruto!" She hissed, "We have to get out of here, before they find us!" They quickly scrambled away towards the exit.

* * *

_Naruto! You dobe! What the hell are you doing here? And with Sakura too! _Sasuke cursed him; although he couldn't see them he knew it was them. Only Naruto would ever do something as stupid as that, and dragging Sakura in this too? Such an idiotic dobe. "Sasuke-kun what was that?" Orochimaru asked, his eyes turned to slits. His snake slithered off of him and went towards the vent.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just Ino, screeching her head off." He said quickly but calm as ever, as the snake returned. "Hmm…she found nothing. You're probably right Sasuke-kun. Let's continue!"

* * *

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura panted as they arrived to Sasuke's chamber once again. Nobody dared to enter his room, so they were quite safe.

"Why were you so shocked anyway?" She asked. "Let me see the ring!" Naruto ordered, it was the first time she had ever seen him so serious. Sakura dug around in her pocket and pulled out the ring. He gasped as he studied it. "Are you absolutely sure you wore it? Does it fit? Try wearing it right now!"

"Yes I'm sure I wore it. That's how I got here. I wore it and shone it towards the sun, in an instant I was hear. Why? What's going on!" Sakura was back to being confused now. Probably more confused then when she arrived in this world.

"Just wear it!" Naruto persisted not answering any of her questions. "Okay, okay!" Sakura got back the ring and put in on her finger. Once again, it fitted perfectly.

Naruto took a step back, "Oh…my…god…"

"What! Why? What is so shocking? What is this ring?" Sakura flooded him with questions. After Naruto gained his composure, he sat down on the ground and began to think hard. He hardly ever does that, except when things get really serious. "Sakura-chan, I don't think I can answer your questions." He said simply.

"What! Why not?" She demanded. "It's not my place to tell. I think you should ask Sasuke about that not me."

"Huh? Is this ring really that important and secretive?" She asked angrily. Her mind was confused and utterly clueless. "Yes, it is to the vampires. Sakura-chan, just never ever lose it. No matter what. Okay?" She nodded. "I have to go now, its night. Sasuke will be here soon. I'll see you in the morning. Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave her a hug and exited out the door.

Sakura sad on the bed cross legged, and took off the ring. She examined it.

Inner Sakura: What is so special about this? What is this purpose?

* * *

"Hey." A husky yet sexy voice interrupted Sakura's thought. She slipped the ring back into her pocket, planning to ask him about it later. "Hey." She greeted back looking up at him. The moonlight shone onto his face making him more mysterious and handsome.

"I like to take you somewhere. But you have to be quiet though." He whispered pulling her up. She nodded; he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. She followed him in silence.

He led her into a garden, and she gaped at how beautiful the garden is. Sasuke smirked, "This is a secret garden. Now only you and I know it. You like it?"

"Y-Yeah! It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed, wildflowers swayed with the soft breeze. The oaks waved its leaves as if they were saying hello. There was a cherry blossom tree in the middle, and petals of the cherry blossom fell from it.

They sat together by the cherry blossom tree gazing at the flowers. It was a warm, perfect night. "I found it the first year I became a vampire. I'm sure Naruto told you about it." She nodded, pulling her legs close to her. "So…is he from your world?" He asked.

"Yeah, and we were best friends. We were so sad when we thought he was dead. We didn't know he was in this world all along. We just gave up searching for him, and declared him dead when we couldn't find his body." She explained. Sasuke felt a twinge of jealously of Naruto.

"You guys were close?" He wondered out loud. "Yeah, we were. We've been there for each other ever since we were little. Hehe, can you believe that he even asked help from me when he wanted to ask my other best friend out?" Sakura chuckled.

"He has a girlfriend!" He asked a little too quickly. Sakura looked at him arching her eyebrow, "Yeah, her name is Hinata, and she is very nice. Are you okay?"

Sasuke quickly went back to 'cool' modeand nodded. _I can't believe I thought Sakura was Naruto's girlfriend... Why…am…I even thinking about this? Does it matter if Sakura was indeed Naruto's girlfriend? What is wrong with me? What is this feeling? Do I actually feel jealous towards Naruto, that dobe? _

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was leaning against the tree now. As she moved back to lean against the tree too she saw a flash of light against Sasuke's chest. _What the heck? _She stopped and looked more closely, and gasped silently. Sasuke was too busy, lost in thought to even notice her stare and gasp.

_Is that what I think it is?_ On his chest, lay a silver ring with a red gem in the middle. The ring hung from a silver chain that was around his neck. Sakura can't believe she hadn't noticed that before. "Um…Sasuke." Sakura called, breaking Sasuke'schain of thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You remember that earlier today, you guys heard Naruto's shouting from the vent?" she asked. Sasuke pretended to be angry, "Yeah. You guys are idiots. You almost got caught. What were you guys thinking spying like that?"

"Naruto found a secret passage way that he said even you didn't know. He dragged me into spying you, honest! It was not my idea!" She said quickly hoping he won't get even madder. To her surprise, he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. Just amused, that's all. I'm not surprised, knowing Naruto and his stupid act."

Sakura smiled, "So are you two like best friends or something?" "Something like that." He replied. "How old are you Sasuke?"

"21, you?" "20."

Inner Sakura: Wow, he's only one year older than me! Young...

"What is it that you were trying to bring up again?" He remembered her talking about something.

"Oh, this. Naruto was acting all weird today when I showed him. He said maybe I should ask you about it and not him." Sakura pulled out the ring from her pocket.

Sasuke's reaction was the same as Naruto, his eyes widened and he jerked up into sitting position facing her. "Where did you get this?" he asked slowly, getting the ring from her. "I found it in my world, and sorry I couldn't help it but I putted it on. And when I did so, the ring kind of exploded with light and I ended up here, in this world."

"You wore it?" He asked intently. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Anyways is it yours?" she apologized.

"Yeah, it's mine." He grunted and tugged his chain off his neck, "Here, put it on and let me see." He gave back the ring that she gave him. "Naruto said it is very important to you guys. Why is that?" she asked as she slipped it on her finger again.

"It fits…" he whispered bewilderedly. "Yeah, so? What is it? What does it matters if it fits?" She took it off and handed it back to him. "Every male vampire has two exact identical rings. But no two pairs of rings are the same. You see these symbols and the gem? Well each pair is different from the others." He explained quietly, obviously still in shock.

"Can you tell me more about the ring?" She asked as she examined both rings, they were exactly the same. He suddenly turned red, "Uh…maybe if I don't tell you then it would be for the best."

"What! Why? I want to know! Why won't anybody tell me anything?" Sakura complained like a 5 year old. "I-I can't really explain it….Perhaps some other time okay? In the mean time can you keep this one?" He muttered. "So, do you promise to tell me some other time?" she asked.

"Yeah." He promised, feeling relieved. It would be **really awkward** if he told her what the ring is and what it was for. "Sakura, wait here for a moment. I need to get something." Sasuke ordered and disappeared.

"Okay…." Sakura put back the ring in her pocket. She was really confused and she really wanted to know more. Both times the boys were shocked to see that she has it, and both times they said the ring fits her. What does it all mean?

Sasuke appeared again, holding a paint brush and a cup of black paint. "What are you doing? Are you going to paint?" she asked. "Uh huh. Come here."

She went to his side as he placed down the cup of paint. "Sit down." He commanded.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see, this won't hurt a bit." He said, grinning widely showing his fangs. "Okay…" she said a bit unsure, and a little bit uncomfortable seeing those fangs again. He brushed aside her pink strands of hair away from her shoulders and arm. The ANBU tattoo was clearly shown on her side of the back near the shoulders.

He dipped the brush in the paint and began painting on her shoulders. "What the heck are you doing?" She cried, feeling uneasy. "I'm almost done, stop fidgeting."

"There." He said finally, satisfied with his work. "What is it?" She peered at her shoulder. On herarm was a little fan with a letter S in the middle. "Wait, I just need to add the final touch." The paint was dry now.

He suddenly did some quick hand seals and pressed his hand against the mark that he made. Instantly Sakura felt pain going through her body, but it was gone a minute after. "What did you do to me!" She cried and began backing away from him.

He smirked, "Haruno Sakura, you are now officially…...my **slave**. Don't worry, Naruto has one too. If other vampires sees that mark they will know you belong to me and won't dare to hurt you. So in a way it protects you."

Sakura felt anger surged through her, she stood up and walked angrily towards him, "I can protect myself! I'm not like Naruto who is a complete idiot. Unslave me! I never said yes!" Sasuke smirk got wider, "You didn't say yes, but you didn't stop me either." He said slyly.

"Ahhh! This can't be happening! How am I suppose to know you were going to make me your slave!"

"You don't." he said simply making her madder. "This is stupid." She muttered, trying to rub the mark off. "It won't work. Only I can remove it." He informed. "Then remove it!" she demanded. "Sorry, I won't do that." He said playfully, toying with her. "Fine then, I'm your slave. But I won't listen to anything you say!" She yelled.

"Sit down." He commanded. Sakura didn't though, and gave him a triumphantlaugh"Ha! You can't make me!" Sasuke grinned and snapped his fingers. In a second she sat down, "Darn… You're evil you know that?"

"Thanks for the compliment." He said sarcastically. "It's getting late, we better get back now."

"A-Are you,are yougoing to make me do anything?" Sakura stammered suddenly. "No." came the reply. "Why not!" She asked, surprised by his answer. "Do you want me to make you do something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "N-No." she muttered. "Did you think I would make you do something that you don't like?" he asked again.

She nodded sheepishly. "Idiot! What makes you think I'll do that? I'm not that cruel!" he exclaimed. Sakura looked hurt though. Then he rolled his eyes, and took her hands, "Hmph, come on. Let's go back inside."

"Okay." She said quietly and followed. This guy keeps on surprising her by his words and action in a good way. Slowly in her heart she began liking him more and more.

**Okay this is exactly 1 week since I updated. Not two weeks, hope you're happy. This chapter wasn't really funny though compared to the last one. I'll explain about the ring in the next chapter. Ciao!**


	4. The Rings that Bonds

**Sorry for not updating for so long! But I have a really good reason! For those who had read my other Naruto fic "Enemies to Couples" will already know why. But for those who don't know go check my profile if you want to know the reason. Also I had to go through major writer's block. Really sorry! I even wrote a little sasu/saku one-shot just to show how sorry I am. Its called "Behind those Black Eyes." If you want to check it out go ahead…Argh this edit preview thing is screwed up.**

**I guess the ring is pretty obvious. If you guess it right then yay for you!**

**Chapter 4-The Rings that Bonds**

Sakura slowly lifted her eyelids as she felt her head slowly descending and ascending. _What happened?_

Flashback

"_What! You're not expecting me to sleep on the bed beside you!" Sakura exclaimed._

"_Well you don't expect me to sleep on the floor because of you even though you are going to be my w—never mind…I am not sleeping on the floor because of you!" Sasuke exclaimed back. _

"_Some **gentleman** you are." Sakura said sarcastically. _

"_Why thank you! After all, all** princes** should act like one **and** be treated like **one." **Sasuke shot back, equally sarcastic._

"_Hmph, well I'm not sleeping with **you!**" Sakura huffed. "Fine then, would you rather sleep on the floor?" Sasuke asked hotly. _

_Sakura looked at the bed, then the floor, then back to the bed. "Whatever." She muttered not admitting that she lost. "Look, this line in the middle will separate us. The left side is mine, and the right side is yours. Got that?" _

"_Geez **woman**, as if I want to fuck you or something. And you sound like this room is yours when it is supposed to be **mine**." Sasuke said with extra emphasis on the last word. _

"_Whatever **man**. Bloody vampires…" Sakura uttered and crawled onto her side of the bed. They didn't talk after that, and drifted to sleep._

End of Flashback.

_What the heck! Oh my god! That stupid pervert! He went over the line! And how the hell did I get on him! Ahhhh! _Sakura screamed in her mind, and got up as fast as she could.

Feeling all the shuffling on the bed Sasuke yawned and sat up. "What the heck are you doing over the line!" Sakura demanded angrily.

"Excuse me? For your information, I think it's the other way around!" He replied coolly, running through his raven hair with his fingers. Her face started heating up with color as she noticed that what he said was true. He smirked and got up.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked, glaring at him. "You." He said simply and slipped on his coat.

"Hmph, I'm going to take a shower."

Sakura went in the washroom and came out 30 minutes after with a towel wrapped around her body. Sasuke, who was lounging on a couch, gaped at her. "What the hell…"

"Um……Can I uh…..borrow a shirt or something? Like any clothes that clean?" Sheasked shyly.

Sasuke suddenly smirked, much to Sakura's annoyance. "My clothes?" He asked still unmoved from his couch. Wow she has b_eautiful curves……Maybe there is a reason to live after all…Damn it Sasuke! And damn fucking hormones! Control yourself! She is a mortal, just a mortal! I repeat JUST A MORTAL! ...you use to be a mortal too… and shes the mortal that you'll eventually be with...damn...am I falling for her?_

"I dunno, anything that fits I guess." She replied spontaneously.

"In that case, then no. My clothes will be too big on you." He answered, shutting up his conscience. "Some help you are." She muttered sarcastically. His ears perked up, "Well you're asking me for clothes that will fit you. And I have none, so how am I supposed to help you? God woman, you are so ungrateful. Oh, Naruto is coming I can hear him." Sasuke stated.

Just as Sasuke said, Naruto barged into the room. " Oh no, oh no, oh no! Bad news, bad news, really bad news! What shall we do? What shall we do! Sasuke-bastard, Sakura-chan oh what shall we do! I was wandering around the hall like always, when I heard Orochimaru ordering the soldiers to capture a girl that slayed a vampire. And the only human that has ever slayed a vampire was Sakura-chan! Oh no, oh no, oh no! He is announcing to all vampires and humans to capture our dear Sakura-chan! If a vampire succeeded he or she will be rewarded 1 million dollars and all services from the king! And if the humans find her, then his or her village will be freed from the vampires! Oh no what shall we do! What shall we do?" He panicked.

"Dobe, calm down." Sasuke ordered, messaging his temples. "I'm going to be hunted down?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"What shall we do? What shall we do?" Naruto cried, sinking on to the floor his head facing towards the ceiling as if he was trying to ask god to give him the solution.

"We'll just hide her or disguise her then. King Loser must've already had a description of her so we'll just change it. And we'll just keep her hidden." Sasuke answered finally.

Naruto's face turned even more confused and he looked over to Sakura, "Eh? Sakura-chan why are you only wearing a towel and standing in front of Sasuke?"

"Um…It's not what you think Naruto?" Both Sasuke and Sakura shouted out, blushing hotly. "I was going to ask Sasuke if he has any clothes that I could wear cuz mine are wet. But he said all his clothes were too big for me so now I don't know what to wear." She explained.

"Ohh….Hey I know! I have something you could wear!" Naruto said brightly. "Dobe, if mine can't fit her then yours can't either! Your size is twice of mine!" Sasuke remarked.

"Shut up bastard! And that's not what I meant! My size is twice of yours only because I have more muscles." He argued. "In your dreams." Sasuke argued back. "Anyways as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted by Sasuke-bastard, I have clothes for you Sakura-chan! Before I came into this world, Hinata-chan asked me to take some her clothes to the dry clean while I was going on a mission. When I got sucked into the portal, the clothes somehow got sucked in too. I'll go get them, and then we can think of a plan to not let you get captured." Naruto said and sped away.

"Aww, Naruto is sooo helpful unlike some other people." Sakura said angrily, glaring at Sasuke. "Whatever." He just muttered.

"Okay, I'm done." Sakura called as she finished dressing up. She was wearing a light blue jacket with a pink skirt. (Yeah, they're Hinata's clothes.) _She looks cute…_Sasuke thought daringly before cursing himself again.

"As I said, we need to change your appearance." Sasuke stated. "First we need to do something about your hair." He continued, but Sakura interrupted him. "WHAT! NO! I will not do anything to my hair!"

"Well do you want to get caught?" He asked impatiently. "No, but I am not doing anything to my hair." She said stubbornly. "It's not like we're going to cut it Sakura-chan. Maybe we could dye it." Naruto suggested.

"See, even Naruto agrees with me. Sakura, we're just going to dye your hair. Pink hair isn't exactly popular around here, and it could be noticed easily." Sasuke noted. "Well sor-ry! It's not like I chose to be born with pink hair!" Sakura said sarcastically. "It will grow back anyway." Naruto informed.

"I am not dying my hair." Sakura seethed. "Fine, we willdye it." Sasuke said cheekily. "NO!" She shouted. "Naruto go and get some black dye." Sasuke ordered. "Okay." Naruto nodded and went out the chamber. "You can't make me!" Sakura shouted, while folding her arms.

"Oh, yeah? Sakura this is for your own good." Sasuke smirked. "Still can't make me!" She sang.

"Okay I got the black dye." Naruto announced as he came in and shut the door. "Lalala, I can't hear you!" Sakura covered her ears and sang.

"Nooooooo!" She screamed as they pulled her into the washroom.

"One step closer and I'll make this whole castle go down." Sakura warned getting her chakra fist ready. "Sakura-chan, I know you have beautiful pink hair, but this will only last for about half a year." Naruto coaxed.

"Do you want a taste of a Thousand Years of Pain aka The Super Powerful Ass Poke, Naruto?" Sakura said evilly, her eyes shrouded with darkness. "N-No…" He replied timidly. "Sakura…..it's just hair!" Sasuke groaned. "Precious Hair!" She retorted. Sasuke sighed, "You leave me with no choice."

"Eh?"

"Sakura, I order you to let us dye your hair" Sasuke ordered. "Uh-oh…" Naruto said under her breath. "WHAT! NOOOO!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lung and tried to run out. But her body wouldn't let her instead she walked to the bath tub and knelt down.

"Sakura this won't take long." Sasuke comforted removing his cloak and twisted the tap. Naruto brought over the dye. "I don't want to…" Sakura sobbed as tears ran down her cheek. She hadn't cried since she was four. "There, there Sakura chan." Naruto cooed patting her on the back.

"I don't get you. You don't cry when you realize that you can't go back home but you cry we do something to your hair." Sasuke said confusingly. "My hair…" She whimpered.

"There, I'm done. Sakura it's really not that bad." Said Sasuke softly. Wow, he had actually complimented somebody for the first time in his life! But he was back to his cool mode in a second. She was really pretty and sexy though…way too much for Sasuke's liking.

"Sakura-chan you look so pretty!" Naruto cried. Sakura's hair is now identically black as Sasuke's. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, quietly. "I…am…so….HIDEOUS!"

They sweat dropped and fell over anime style. Sakura felt new tears welling up in her eyes. "Um…how about we take a walk around the castle Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked trying to cheer her up. "C'mon Sakura." Both Sasuke and Naruto each grabbed her by the hand and walked out.

"Nobody will notice you now." Stated Sasuke, Sakura just said nothing. Suddenly Sasuke stopped, "King Loser is calling me. Sakura, you stay with Naruto. I'll meet up with you guys later." With that he disappeared around the corridor.

"Come on Sakura-chan. I'll take you to the dining room now that nobody will notice you." Naruto said cheerfully and tugged her by the hand. Just as they reached the big hall a loud voice interrupted them.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" a feminine voice called out.

Their heart froze, somebody had figured them out.

"I said stop right there!" the voice screeched and is coming towards them at top speed. If they run, they will wreak havoc, but if they stay they might just avoid it. So they turned around only to see an angry, blond, pretty vampire running towards them.

"Who do you think you are running over Sasuke-kun like that?" She shouted angrily. "Oh, it's only Ino." Naruto said in a relieving. "Watch it Uzumaki! This is Uchiha Ino you're talking to!" she said in an arrogant voice.

"Whatever. Is there anything that's troubling you?" Naruto asked with sarcasm. "Yeah, this big foreheaded bitch!" She seethed.

"Excuse me Ino-pig?" Sakura said angrily recalling from Naruto that this rude blond is called Ino.

"PIG? Why you…" Ino was shaking with fury, ready to punch the black-haired human. "Ino, you're not allowed to lay a finger on her. She already had a mark on her shoulder made by Sasuke." Naruto said quickly.

"WHAT! LET ME SEE! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She shouted grabbing her hand and pulling up her sleeves revealing a fan with an S over it.

"I don't believe it!" She gasped, and then she glared at her coolly. "Hmph, Sasuke-kun is just too nice. He should teach her some manners not to mess with me. Arrogant slut, who do you think you are hitting on Sasuke-kun!" Ino demanded.

Inner Sakura: So this must be the dumb blond that Naruto was warning me about. The one that's overly-obsessed with Sasuke.

"Pig, I don't hit on people. Besides, if this is about Sasuke then you can have him. None of this concerns me." She said calmly although part of her knew it was a lie.

Ino had this look of shock written over her face. _Okay, time to leave this scene…_Naruto continued to tug Sakura along into the grand hall.

"Wait!" Ino cried out. They turned around and looked at her curiously. "What's your name?"

Sakura smiled and answered, "Haruno Sakura."

Ino smiled back, "Yamanaka Ino."

"Sasuke-kun, we've been reported that a so called 'Slayer' is on the loose over the kingdom. The report stated that it's a girl around your age with pink hair and green eyes. She was last seen wearing a red shirt and black shorts. So if you see her I want you to annihilate her immediately, is that clear?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes sir." He replied before taking a bow and left. _Not a chance loser._

He walked down the hall following the scent of Naruto's and Sakura's sweet one. But somehow his nose indicated that they were coming towards him. He then spotted Sakura running like mad screaming for her life. He groaned as he saw the most annoying vampire in the world chasing her: Rock Lee.

"Sasuke! Help me! There's a freakishly freakazoid is freakingly freaking me out!" She cried. Sasuke sweat dropped and stood there staring at her. _I never met a woman that can use the word freak in so many ways…_

Sakura ran up to him and hid behind him. Naruto was behind Lee still trying to catch up. "Sakura-chan!" Lee called.

"What do you want thick eyebrow?" Sasuke asked in annoyance. "Nothing your majesty, I was just trying to get to know that mortal better." He replied. Sakura was shaking her head frantically to him.

"She's off limits thick eyebrows. Now go away and find something else better to do. Naruto hurry up! C'mon Sakura, lets go outside." He growled and he pulled Sakura into the courtyard.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked. "That is the world's most annoying vampire, Rock Lee" Naruto introduced. "Oh…"

They walked in silence around the courtyard; Sakura was silently admiring the flowers. "Shit. King Loser is calling me again. What the hell does he want now?" Sasuke swore. "Maybe trying to find you a soul mate again, although you already—" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke who decided to throw him a punch.

"Stay with Sakura until I get back." He ordered curtly and left. "Well I guess its you and me again." Naruto said cheerfully.

"With some bad guys." Sakura added grimly, sensing vampire auras right after Sasuke left. Immediately two vampires dressed in black cloaks decorated with red clouds appeared before them. "Akatsuki." Naruto said out loud.

"Akatsuki? Isn't that the group that Sasuke's brother joined?" Sakura recalled. Naruto just nodded. "What do you guys want this time?"

"We want the slayer, nine tails." They answered in unison.

Inner Sakura: This time? Does that mean Naruto encountered them before? And do they mean….me? The slayer? What the heck is going on?

"Stupid idiots. Haven't you learned anything during our last encounter? Isn't one lose enough? There is no way you are going to get Sakura-chan! Not while I'm here!" he yelled.

"Still as arrogant as always." One of the member said, that had a feature of a shark and is carrying a giant sword. "Well, let's get on with business, shall we." The other vampire said coolly, who was apparently a blond female.

"Sakura-chan, watch out. They're S-class criminals in our world." Naruto warned and got into fighting stance. Sakura nodded and got into fighting stance too.

"Let's do this then." The shark/vampire said and lounged at Naruto with his sword. The blond began to mold a giant bird out of clay and commanded it to attack Sakura.

Sakura punched the bird, and it crumbled to the ground. _That was too easy…for a S-class criminal. What is she planning?_ This time she ran to her, but just as she was about to attack her a great big explosion exploded beneath her feet.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed, as he ducked, avoiding the sword. Sakura was blown back, and slammed against the ground. She staggered up, her leg was bleeding but it was nothing she could not heal. "I'm alright." And kicked an eagle coming towards her. The eagle like the previous bird crumbled to dust. _She uses explosions as traps, I better be careful. _

Naruto was performing the kage bushin and each was performing the rasengan. "Take this you big fat blubber fish!" The shark man blocked the attack with his sword, but took some of the impact.

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned, as he felt his chakra slither away. "My samehada never fails me. I thought you already knew that it sucks up chakra, nine tails. You are quite an idiot." Shark man insulted through gritted teeth. Since he took some of the impact of the mighty rasengan, a part of his body flowed with pain.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, and rushed to help him. But another explosion got in her way. She quickly did a genjutsu barrier and blocked the explosion. Naruto managed to extract his hands and jumped a few meters away from him. "Kisami, stop being foolish." The blond sneered, but got an unexpected punch from Sakura.

"Argh!" The blond growled, and mentally slapped herself for being careless. "You stop being foolish Deidara!" Kisami the shark man shouted. _God! She hit like a boy! All the brute strength. _Deidara, the blond molded a giant bird and hopped on it. She then molded a bear and some couple of other birds.

_Doesn't she know that doing the same attack over and over again isn't enough? _Sakura got ready and punched the upcoming roaring bear. The bear crumbled just like she suspected but as her attention turned to the birds they suddenly exploded around her making no way for her to escape. "Ahh!" She screamed as her skin burned. "Kisami! Our time is up! Lets go now!" Deidara called over to Kisami who was busily punching and sucking up Naruto, who was busily blocking and attacking back.

"Alright." Kisami answered and threw a sleep bomb on the ground. "Sakura- chan….." Naruto shouted as the bomb began to take effect. The molded bird picked up the unconscious, injured Sakura up in its beak and flew off carrying Kisami and Deidara.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as her senses began to come to her. She tried moving her body but groaned at the pain. Her hands were being chained up and it looks like she's being held in a type of cell or dungeon. _What in the world happened? I was fighting those Akatsuki people and there was this big explosion around me. Then what?_

She heard footsteps coming towards her and she tightly braced herself to what will happen next. A handsome dark hair man appeared before her. He looked exactly like Sasuke but older. "Itachi?" She guessed out loud.

"Very good." He praised and knelt down beside her. "So, is this the slayer that we heard so much about? But it seems like you dyed your hair." He said thoughtfully recalling on the information that he had been given. "What do you want with me?" She asked weakly.

"Oh, just some information." He said casually, and unchained her. She rubbed her bloody arm and felt blood trailing down her cheek. "Sweet blood." He sniffed and smirked showing his pointy fangs. Sakura shivered, and tried to move, but found that she could not since she was so weak at the moment.

"Now tell me, where is the portal to your world?" He asked making direct eye contact with her. "I….don't know…." She muttered, unable to look away. His eyes were blood red.

"Now, now. Tell the truth." He said in a scolding tone. "I really don't know." She answered, more strongly this time. "Besides even if I knew, why would I tell you?"

"Because your life is at stake. And I need to find the rest of the eight kyuubis. It seems like they are from your world. With that blond and all. " He answered coolly. "I know you know. Are you not the slayer in the prophesy?"

"I don't know what your talking about or where is the portal to my world. Naruto said that the portal changes from time to time, but I do know that I can kill your kind." She said in a brave voice.

Itachi sighed, "Well it looks like I have to enter your mind then." Before she could stop him, she felt her mind being invaded. She moaned, the pain spread through her even more especially through her head.

"Hmm it looks like you're telling the truth. Another useless mortal, better finish you off then. I could use a good meal." He lifted her chin up, she tried to struggle but her body wouldn't let her. Her heart pounded as his lips approached the spot where Sasuke bit her. All she could do is let out a whimper.

Just as Itachi's lips were placed on her neck a strange bluish light erupted from the mark on her shoulder and in her pocket. Itachi jerked away in pain as the light subsided.

"Huh?" Sakura pulled out the ring that Sasuke had given to her the day before. "So I see my little brother has found a fiancé." He stated.

"Fiancé?"

"My brother didn't tell you anything? Foolish, foolish, foolish." Said Itachi wiping the blood from his thin lips. Sakura just nodded meekly.

"Let me tell you then…."

"The rings basically is for bonding between soul mates. One is for the male, and the other one is for the female. Since there are two rings, one which obviously belongs to the female, will only fit one female in the world that the male is destined with. The ring will only fit her and only her."

A thought had dawned upon Sakura………

"I'm Sasuke's soul mate?"

**Sorry had to end there abruptly. A little bit of a boring chapter. I am going to put this fic on hold for the moment. I already got an idea for the next chapter but it still needs a lot of work. I'm really sorry, but it's really busy here around my place. Please don't get mad at me. I'll try to update asap, but for the time being this story will have to be on hold. **


	5. The Unwanted Prophesy

**Hahahaha! Unpredictable Fate is BACK! Thanks for your patience! Love you all! Haven't updated for SOO long. Ok first of all, Ino's just saying she's the future Sasuke's wife…but she's not. And Deidara is a boy…sorry about that mistake. Hehe well anywz, here yah go…chapter 5…oops here's a recap.**

**Recap: Akatsuki had just captured Sakura and asked her where the portal to her world is. Sakura doesn't know, but she found out that she's Sasuke's soul mate. **

**Chapter 5 – The Unwanted Prophesy **

Sakura staggered and walked as far as she could in the forest. How long was it since she had escaped from Itachi's wrath?

Her mind was spinning and the wound on her waste did not show any sign of closing up. She had tried to heal it, but it just didn't seem to work. It hurt like hell….

She let out a grunt as she tripped over a log. At this rate, Itachi and the other Akatsuki members will find her for sure. She didn't want to die yet…not when she just found out that Sasuke was her soul mate.

Crawling helplessly on the ground, she tried to stand up but ended up falling down again. She was going to die for sure…her wound was deep and Itachi had probably damaged some parts of her inner body.

Sakura didn't know how she did it, managing to escape from the sharingan user. All she remembered was fighting continuously with him and escaping from their hide out. The forest was huge and she wondered if she'll ever get out of it…or even get out of all of this…alive.

Her head hurt and her visions blurred. She knew she was going to faint soon.

Inner Sakura: I'm going to die….

Blood rose up from her body and up to her throat making her cough out blood. Her body couldn't move anymore, and so she just lied there on the ground staring at her own blood beside her.

How much longer will this last?

She was tired and she wanted to sleep. Not making an effort to try and stay awake, she allowed herself to fall unconscious and just let everything flow.

She felt herself being picked up but could neither open her eyes to see who had picked her up nor restrain.

She was going to die for sure.

"Sakura-chan!"

She heard someone call. She still wanted to sleep.

"Sakura-chan!"

Inner Sakura: Will you just shut up? I'm trying to sleep!

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ugh…"

"Yay, Sakura-chan, your awake!"

Inner Sakura: No duh! Who can sleep with all that ruckus going on!

Her heavy eyelids snapped open and light poured in. The first thing she saw was…yellow.

"Naruto?" she muttered.

"Yeah! Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked bubbly.

"Where's Sasuke?" She asked as she sat up. Looking at her waist she found that her body was heavily bandaged but the wound didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

"….Let's talk about some other thing instead." Naruto said quickly, changing the subject.

"No Naruto. Where the hell is Sasuke? Tell me?" She demanded. She needed to know where he is. "And tell me what happened."

"Sakura-chan don't be like that. Sasuke-bastard specifically told me not to tell you." Naruto wined. Knowing he would get in trouble either way. If he told Sakura, Sasuke would get mad. If he did not tell Sakura, Sakura herself would be mad.

Dilemma, dilemma, dilemma…..

"TELL ME!" Sakura ordered fiercely and grabbed onto his collar.

"Ok, ok Sakura-chan. Please calm down, your wound is still currently healing." Naruto pleaded. He was going to get into SO much trouble.

"Sasuke-bastard told me that he found you in the woods and now he's going after Itachi!" Naruto said very quickly.

"He what!" Sakura cried out.

"Shh…they'll hear us!" Naruto said quietly. They were in Sasuke's room, but right now…everything was dangerous.

Things were just so complicated right now. Orochimaru had just found out that he had the nine-tail kyuubi inside him and he had found out that Sasuke was helping Sakura. Everyone was in danger.

(AN/ Oro did not know that Naruto had a nine-tail fox inside him when he found out that Sasuke had made him his slave.)

He sighed at their current situation. Orochimaru had just gave out the order to capture him, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"He what!" Sakura repeated.

"He went to have his revenge on his brother." Naruto answered.

"He's going to get killed!" Sakura argued.

"Sakura-chan, he's been waiting for this all his life. And seeing you almost killed, made him want to kill him even more. You can't stop him." Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"I'm going after him!" Sakura said stubbornly.

"In your condition! Sakura-chan, no offence but you'll just be a burden to him. Besides don't you know? If you help him then he can't truly beat him." He replied.

"What do you mean truly beat him?"

"Don't you know? In a world of vampires…there are currently only two ways to 'kill' a vampire. One is sticking a piece of silver inside their body…but its strange because only you can do that…I tried beating them by jabbing them with a silver sword but it didn't die. And you killed one just by sticking a cane with a silver tip inside their body." He mused.

Something sparked inside Sakura's mind suddenly. The fact that she was the only one who ever slayed the vampire and Itachi mentioning the prophesy and the slayer thing led her to remember about her first day in this world.

Inner Sakura: The old lady…..

"Ok…what's the second way?" she asked intently.

"Oh, the second way? Well, let's say you're an exception. But normally only a vampire can kill a vampire. When that happens, the winner of the two will suck up their energy of the loser. So in Sasuke's case, if he won then he'll get Itachi's powers. Vice-versa for Itachi." Naruto explained without realizing he had said too much.

"Ohh…ok, um Naruto thank you for taking care of me. I'm feeling much better now, and I need to go somewhere." Sakura thanked him and got up.

"What! You can go out! It's dangerous out there!" Naruto cried.

"I can fight for myself Naruto! And my wound is getting better, besides I can heal myself. And I really, really need to do this! I need to find out something." Sakura argued.

"Find out what? And I'll go with you then." Naruto argued back.

"Naruto! It's…It's personal…and I need to do this alone…please understand." She pleaded.

"No, Sakura-chan! I won't let you go alone!" Naruto persisted with determined blue eyes.

Seeing there was no way to shake him off…she finally gave in.

"Fine…you can come…but you have to be quiet!" Sakura ordered sternly.

"Yes mother." Naruto gave her a toothy grin earning him a hard slap on the back. Then they slipped out of the castle and into the mortal village.

* * *

_Where the hell is that Itachi? _Sasuke thought angrily. He had followed Sakura's trail of blood but it got him into the middle of the forest. Baring his fangs, he activated his sharingan and looked around. 

_Why isn't he here! I smell his scent all over this place; he's going to pay big time for what he did……_

His head snapped up as he heard something come towards him in a very fast speed. Jumping out of the way, a huge fire erupted from nowhere at his original place.

"I knew you were here." Sasuke growled.

"Have you come to avenge your fiancé?" Itachi teased as he appeared in front of his little brother.

"Shut up bastard! I'm avenging for everyone!" he shouted.

"So how come that mortal girl has your ring? How did you even find her?" Itachi asked, completely changing the subject.

"Stop changing the subject!"

_Why is he asking about her? _

"You give me the answers I want, and I'll give you your fight." The older brother said coolly.

"Grr…I don't know, but I think the ring teleported to her world. There, you happy now!" He spat, and glared at him.

"Hmm…fine…well...its been too long I guess. Let's see how stronger you have gotten….."

* * *

"Granny!" Sakura called out. They had just arrived to the place where Sakura had first landed when she got transported into this world. The door was unlocked and nobody answered their knock, so they went in. 

"Why are you calling this 'granny' Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Because…ugh…I'll explain it to you later. Long story, but I'm trying to find out this prophesy." She explained curtly.

"GRANNY!" She yelled. They searched everywhere in the house but no one was to be seen.

"Where the hell could she be?" She uttered under her breath.

"What does she look like?" Naruto asked.

"White hair…old….wrinkles…I don't know! Like a granny!" Sakura answered impatiently. She was annoyed and she wanted answers to her question NOW.

"GRANN---"

"I'm here child, you don't have to yell." An old creaky voice appeared behind them. Both of them whipped out a kunai and turned around in reflex.

"Whoa…dude…how did u get there?" Naruto said in awe. The granny looked so old and yet she could creep up on them without them knowing.

"Granny!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I've been waiting for you…" The elderly woman said mysteriously.

"Uhh you have?" She said uneasily. This was just like in freaky movies.

"Yes come with me dear…its time to show you your true destiny. Lad, please stay where you are. We will return shortly." The granny said darkly.

"Ok….Sakura-chan, are you sure with this?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"…I think so…" She answered, unsure herself.

The granny already disappeared into a room, and she soon quickly followed after. The room turned out to be an old passageway that had stairs under the wooden floor. Walking deeper and deeper into the ground Sakura couldn't help but shiver.

Cobwebs decorated the walls and sounds of scurrying filled the secret passage. Sakura wanted to hold someone's hand desperately. Strange enough, an image of Sasuke came into her mind. Quickly discarding the unnecessary thoughts, she followed the old lady down, down, and down.

The place was dark and she could barely see anything. She wondered how an old granny could ever find her way through here. Just then, flames flickered and Sakura found herself staring at a torch of fire and granny's grim shadows.

"Look here, young child."

It took a few minutes for Sakura to realize that Granny was telling her to look at the wall. She did and she noticed weird engravings on the wall. She felt her skin having goose bumps…it was cold down there.

"W-What does it say?" She managed to ask out loud. Echoes filled the place as soon as she spoke.

"_To disturb not the harmony of good and evil, for if one does, one must pay the price. Until they learn how to repent, I shall curse them and send misery and creatures to rule above them all for a century. But if they shall repent I shall send a slayer, a devil, an angel to end their misery. Forever they betray, forever they shall live in hunger, poverty, and hardship. Forever they shall die and let Satan himself punish him. This is My decree so let my words be!_"

The granny boomed in a loud voice. Echoes can be heard over and over again sending chills down Sakura's spine. She suddenly felt wind sweeping through her making her legs wobbly.

Inner Sakura: What's happening! T-This power……

Yes, she suddenly felt power coursing through her.

"I-I don't get it…what does it mean? What's happening to me?" Sakura stammered and fell onto her knee. Her legs couldn't take the force or the power anymore.

"Child! Don't you understand! _You_ are the prophesy! _You_ are the slayer, devil, and angel! For so long have this world been punished….for so long have this world lived in misery. Two hundred years ago, people did wrong in God's eyes. One hundred years ago, _He_ punished us by bringing creatures of death…."

"The vampires…." Sakura whispered audibly, everything was beginning to make sense. Something then glowed in front of the granny.

"….But now the people know their wrongs and God decides to lift the curse by sending you. Angel to the people. Devil to the creatures. Slayer to all! It's your job to slay all creatures of Satan's allowing them to be reborn as the righteous creatures of the Almighty! Only you…. Those creatures that do not die under your hands will not be reborn and be lost forever….only you can save both races…only you…."

The glow became brighter, lighting ever dark corner of the room. The glyphs on the wall glowed a bright blue, too blinding for Sakura to see. She covered her eyes and peaked out at the granny. Wind became strangely visible and circled both herself and the elderly. Between them was the core of the glow, continuously growing brighter.

Brighter, brighter, brighter….BAM!

Sakura used both of her hands to shield herself from the impact of the wind. It was both soothing and terrifying. She grunted and forced herself to open her eyes and look ahead.

The wind didn't show any sign of dying down. In front of her was granny now holding a very long silver scythe.

"Haruno Sakura, slayer of God, take a hold of the weapon of Heaven!"

Pushing back the wind with her hand, she grabbed onto the silvery weapon. Instantly the wind and the light died down and everything was silent...silent as the grave they say. Only the torch burned.

"My time has come, I have fulfilled my destiny and it is time for you to fulfill yours, Sakura. Portals of the world will become known to you, but you cannot pass them until you slay ALL vampires…this is your fate."

"ALL vampires!" Sakura echoed….

Inner Sakura: **ALL** VAMPIRES!

"All vampires…including….including...Sasuke! My soul mate!"

Everything suddenly dimmed, she screamed out loud as the granny suddenly turned to ash in front of her eyes. The torch blew out, it was completely dark.

TBC

**Hoho….done for the fifth chap! What do you think? Think that I lost the story feeling! This chapter was a little bit immature to me hehe...short too. Grrr...this site makes my word stick together...darn... and it erased some of my question marks. Oh well. Please review, review, and REVIEW! Hehe…..**


	6. The Devil The Angel The Slayer Torn

**Heyo everyone! Sorry for the long delay…I suffered from Shaman King fever on the way. Ahh…go Yoh/Anna forever! Hehe they had officially become my number two favourite pairings. Don't worry though, Sasu/Saku is still my absolute fav….I hope. Ehehe…well anywz…here yeah go. **

**Special thanks toCrushed Promisesfor being an awesome reviewer and happy bday! This chap is for you! **

**Chapter 6 – The Devil, The Angel, The Slayer. Torn. **

"..."

"Feel that?"

"..."

"Hn, looks like the prophecy has finally awakened."

"Shut up, stop changing the subject. Right now your only concern is fighting me. Don't go on talking about some stupid prophecy that has nothing to do with this current situation!" Sasuke said coldly.

He clenched and unclenched his fists impatiently as he glared at his old brother, growling a little when his brother suddenly smirked.

"Oh but little brother...sigh foolish as always...the prophecy _does_ concern you and the situation we're in...a lot actually."

"I said stop talking and fight. All you do is lie!" he snapped angrily.

"Since when have I ever lied?" Itachi said casually, knowing that he had lied a lot of times in his life.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; the liar was pissing him off badly with his stupid prophecies. Quickly doing some hand seals, he summoned up the infamous chidori.

The battle between the two Uchiha survivors has begun.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. She hadn't recalled being this scared before nor screaming this loud.

"Naruto!" She screamed again as she stumbled up desperately trying to find the exit.

The old granny...the old granny...she couldn't get her thoughts off of her.

"Sakura-chan!"

She heard Naruto calling her.

"I'm here, I'm here!" she cried and tripped. She was deathly scared and it was pitch dark. The long silver scythe she was holding just worsened her balance.

Quickly getting up again, she walked against the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut preventing any tears from coming out as she felt cobwebs and who-knows-what on the wall.

"Sakura-chan, where are you! Damn...why isn't there a torch around here! Wait Sakura, I'll come and get you! Hang on! I'm going to find a stupid damn torch or some kind of light in this stupid damn house." Naruto cussed from far away.

Inner Sakura: The stairs! Go find the stairs! Stay strong girl!

"The stairs...the stairs..." Sakura murmured shakily under her breath. "Oof..."

She had tripped again but at least this time she had tripped over what she was looking for. Instead of getting up and running up the stairs, she started going up on fours. This way her balancewas steadier with the bothersome scythe around.

"Ahh!" she shrieked as she felt something **furry. **Immediately withdrawing her hands from the creaky wooden stairs she screamed for Naruto again. But received no answer.

Suddenly she felt something crawling and touching her back. Shrieking once more she darted up the stairs blindly.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Wahaa...where are you!" She cried as she ran up. She still couldn't see everything and her skin has goosebumps. The trip back up seems longer than it did when she went down.

Tears were starting to well up in the corner of her eyes. She hated the dark and she hated the creepy crawlies around her. She hated everything! Dark, dark, dark!

Inner Sakura: I hate the dark! Ok think about something else besides the dark...

_Dark, dark, dark, Sasuke! What the heck...where did Sasuke come from! _

By this time she could see the a faint glow of light.

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! Light! I'm finally out of this nightmare!

Running faster and tripping some more she finally approached the exit and zoomed out only to be greeted by a scream.

"AHHHHHH! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shrieked like a girl. His hormones were still developing after all, but that's NOT the point here.

"AHHH! What the heck is that!" he continued screaming pointing at the object Sakura was holding while dropping a dry torch on the ground.

Sakura collapsed on the ground unable to answer him. She was too tired and so she just shook her head at him.

"Sakura-chan! What happened to you!" Naruto panicked and ran over to her. "I went to find a torch and when I came back I saw you all dirty looking and with a weird long pointy thing."

Sakura made a hand gesture to tell him to wait for a moment as she regain her breath.

"I-I...it's...ugh l-long ex-explanation." She panted. They had to wait for another few minute before Sakura had completely regained her breath. Naruto just waited patiently, surprisingly, for her explanation. And thus, she took a deep breath and began telling him what had happened.

"The granny turned to dust! You saving both the vampires and humans? God's command for you to kill every vampire!" Naruto exclaimed unbelievably as Sakura finished her story.

"Y-yes...but I'm not sure if it's even true! I think they just got the wrong person and everything was just a coincidence...I mean...how can I possibly slay EVERY vampire in this world...there must be millions! Maybe my job is just find the real person made for this job and give him/her the weapon. There's no way for me to kill EVERY vampire...how could I?" She laughed bitterly.

"What if the person was indeed you? And theres not a lot of vampires in the world...only hundreds. " Naruto asked quietly. "What if what the granny said was true? What if you really have to slay every vampire to get out of this world? What if you really have to kill Sas—"

"I CAN'T!" Sakura shouted quickly interrupting him. "I just...can't..."

"..."

"So...what are you going to do with that thing?" Naruto asked, changing the subject. It seems like talking about their vampire friend was not the best thing to do at the moment.

"It's called a scythe... and as for the answer to your question...I don't know. I guess I just have to bring it with me." She answered quietly.

"What should we do now? Orochimaru has troops everywhere searching for us this minute and Sasuke ran off to fight Itachi..." The blond said and gulped as he mentioned Sasuke. He looked nervously at his female pal and found her expressionless.

"I guess...the only thing we can do now is go and find Sasuke." She concluded and stood up.

Naruto stood up too and picked up the long weapon after her but failed.

"Oi, Sakura-chan...how can you run with this thing? I know you have super strength and all but you can't be _that_ strong." Naruto grunted as he tried picking up the scythe. It would not lift up nor move the slightest bit.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Maybe you're just too weak." She retorted and picked up the scythe **with ease **and took off. Naruto huffed a little and went after her.

The trip to the forest was a silent one. Both were lost in thought. Ironically, they were thinking about the same thing.

"Naruto." Sakura called without looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Sasuke **any** of this. I'll tell him on my own will ok? And I mean it. If you tell him, I'll personally beat you to pieces." Sakura said seriously.

"..."

"Promise me Naruto?"

"...I promise."

Sasuke panted as he stepped backwards a little. Itachi was also tired but not panting as much. Trees littered the ground and burning.

"You've gotten better...still not enough hate though."

"You and your hate...think about something else for once. I already have enough hate and right now I hate your lying guts."

"Foolish little brother...you'll never understand, prepare to meet your end!" Itachi finished curtly and ran towards Sasuke preparing the final blow.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

He stopped and both of them turned coming face to face with Sakura and Naruto.

"What the..." Sasuke trailed off as he saw Sakura.

"Aa...the slayer. I was right." Itachi commented.

Sakura glared at the older Uchiha and said nothing.

"Sasuke you alright? We came to help you." Naruto called.

"I don't need help." The prince growled and snapped back to reverie. He'll ask Sakura and the scythe she was holding later. Right now his main concernwas Itachi. He did some hand seals and ran as he prepared to do a forbidden jutsu, but Itachi noticed and jumped away.

"Get back here!"

Sasuke kept on doing hand seals for the forbidden seal. Tiger, goat, snake, rooster...Suddenly his aura became stronger and darker. Electricity erupted from his body and formed into the shape of a sword.

"Die Itachi!" He shouted and lunged towards him with his electric sword.

Itachi dodged the sword just in time making is plunge into the ground. Unaware of its after effect his sharingan eyes widened as a blinding blue light erupted.

"Sakura get off the ground!" Naruto shouted quickly, knowing the forbidden jutsu Sasuke had just done. They did and shielded their eyes to prevent them from getting blinded by the blue light.

Slowly the light faded and they peered out to see the aftermath. Visible electricity pulsed everywhere on the ground. The dirt was black and everything on the ground was burned. Grasses, animals, everything.

They saw Sasuke perched on a tree branch across from then panting heavily. His electric sword and aura had died. Their eyes traveled to where they last saw Itachi. He was still there but this time lying on the ground with torn burnt clothes and bloodied body. Sparks of electricity can be seen crackling around him.

"He was electrified." Sakura murmured and made a move to go down. Naruto held out a hand and stopped her.

"If you go down there you'll get electrified and die." He warned pointing to a bird flying down. The bird landed on the ground and shook as the electricity on the ground electrify it. It burned and turned into a roasted dinner.

Sakura gulped and stayed where she was. She did not want to get burned. To think that Sasuke was this strong. She looked over at Itachi again. He did not move at all.

Inner Sakura: Is he dead?

Sasuke suddenly cussed and punched the tree making a dent in it.

"I can't die yet Sasuke. Not when the chances of capturing all nine kyuubis have broadened."

Sakura and Naruto snapped their head to look at Itachi who was staggering up, shocked.

"Damn you Itachi!" Sasuke cussed helplessly. He couldn't go down or else he'll get electrocuted by his own jutsu.

Itachi, who has already been electrified no longer was affected by the electricity left in the ground since it was already pulsing through his body.

He smirked and looked at his little brother. "Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me then hate, spite, and survive pathetically. Run, run, cling desperately to life and some day come to me with the same eyes."

Sasuke started to tremble, his eyes narrowed into slits as he heard the same phrase that he heard 15 years ago. Anger and hate filled his heart as images of his clan...dead come into his mind.

Itachi then turned his head and looked at Sakura making her tremble. "Until then." He directed to no one and disappeared.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted angrily as his brother disappeared. "FUCK! He got away!"

Sakura and Naruto could only watch from a distance as Sasuke suffered.

Sakura snapped her eyes open as she suddenly felt an unknown presence. She looked around and saw that the campfire was still burning brightly. Sasuke and Naruto were still sleeping soundly.

During the battle, after awhile the electricity had died and they were able to go on the ground again. It was a bitter moment. Sakura had healed Sasuke to the best that she could and since they could not go back to Orochimaru's castle, they had to camp out in the forest. It had been awkward and silent between them.

Sasuke didn't even ask about her new weapon.

Standing up quietly, she began to search for the unknown presence. Eventually it led her to a bush.

Inner Sakura: A bush? What the heck...a bush? How can a bush have a unknown presence?

She bent down and brushed some of the leaves away and peered in.

Inner Sakura: Ok...the aura is coming from a stick. What the hell...

An idea suddenly came to her mind. Maybe it was a portal. Didn;t the old granny say something about knowing the portals? Curious, she slowly reached for it. Just one touch wouldn;t hurt.

"What are you doing?"

"Ack!" Sakura quickly pulled back her head and stood up. "Ehehehe...oh hi Sasuke...I was just...looking...at a stick." She finished lamely.

Inner Sakura: But hey! It was the truth!

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A stick? You should practice your lying skills Sakura."

"Hmph! Whatever, you should practice your people skills. Sneaking up on someone like that, rude much!" She retorted.

"You should improve your ninja skills, I could've easily killed you." He shot back.

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Fatty."

"Fatty! Grr…obese!"

"I'm not obese, granny."

"Old man!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled. "Jeez act like your age will yeah? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

They sweat dropped as Naruto fell asleep again and snored.

"…"

"Let's go down the woods...I heard there's a stream nearby. I'm thirsty." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke understood what she meant so he silently followed her through the forest and to the stream.

They sat side by side together watching nature as it run.

"Oh yeah...I forgot to ask...what was the scythe all about?" Sasuke asked suddenly remembering Sakura holding the silver weapon.

"...I found it when I secretly raided one of Orochimaru's weapon storage. I needed a weapon to protect myself against a vampire you know. And since I found they silver can kill then, then this scythe would be great." She explained...lied.

"Oh...that makes sense. Never knew that King Loser would have something like that though." He replied.

She became silent...she was always good at lying. At the corner of her eye she watched as Sasuke leaned back and stared at the starry sky. Her fate and destiny, she suddenly remembered.

He became silent...as the words from Itachi came to him. Mangekyou...he knew exactly what _he_ was talking about. Did he really hate his brother? Yes he did...he hate his guts...Sakura suddenly came into his mind.

The silence suddenly became awkwardness. The thought about killing each other made a deafening environment.

_Snore_

"I suddenly heard Naruto snoring..." Sakura said out of the blue.

"I heard it a long time ago." He replied emotionlessly.

The tension lifted a bit. Who would've thought they would be saved by Naruto's snoring.

Sasuke sighed and slung an arm around the female beside him. No use in keeping the feelings in and feel awkward.

Sakura looked at him in surprise but he didn't return her gaze. He just continued to look up at the sky.

"Don't hurt yourself again alright? It causes me more trouble." he said casually.

"It's not my fault that the Akatsuki caught me." She muttered in response but leaned against him anyhow. Safer...yeah she felt safer that way. Just safer...nothing else.

He sighed again. Looks like he would just have to find another way for gaining the mangekyou. He angrily scolded himself for sacrificing the only chance of defeating his brother for a mortal girl, but strange enough...his heart felt light and free for the first time in his life.

On the other hand...

_I have to kill him... _

_No...I won't kill him...somebody will...being the slayer isn't my job. _

_I know it isn't! _

"Sakura...you're crying." Sasuke said worriedly as he turned and looked at her.

Inner Sakura: I am?

She touched her cheeks finding it very wet.

"You okay?"

She stared at his face. A vampirish face yet a perfectly handsome one. Her eyes stung causing her to squeeze it shut.

"Stop crying Sakura. You're ruining your face." He uttered and pulled her close. He hated to see someone cry, especially her.

She wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't kill him. She can't.

So she just kept on crying.

**T.B.C**

**Yes, finished again! Ehh...fluff? I'll try although it's kinda hard. I'm aiming for 12 chapters for this fic before I finish. So the story is going tobe a little fast. Sorry about that, I just want to finish this fic asap. And I will be posting two new stories. Hopefully they're serious. Hopefully...Yuppie, so please enjoy and like every other authors...we want reviews! So review:) **

**PS. I apologize if my words stick or if some question marks are missing. Stupid site seems to have something against me and questions marks! God...yeah...please just review. **


	7. Self Denial

**Heyo peeps yet again. Sorry for the slow updates...my reviews are slowly dwindling which leads to less motivation to update this fic. So if you want faster updates, more reviews! But I guess I have to update sooner or later...so here it is. Thanks to those who reviewed. I love you guys, and don't think that I don't remember your pennames, cuz I do. **

**Chapter 7 – Self Denial**

The early sunray shone against Sakura's face as she groggily woke up. What time is it?

Probably five o-clock in the morning. How long had they being running away from Orochimaru's grasp?

Probably for two weeks already. But it seemed like forever.

She sighed and staggered up to stretch. Guilt rose up inside her body as she smelled the scent of blood. Looking around, she saw her two friends still asleep from exhaustion.

Their clothes were all dirty and bloody. She desperately wanted to take a nice long bath...but how can you take a nice long bath when war started not long ago?

The peasants/mortal were now rebelling and fighting the vampires because of her.

God's slayer has arrived they say.

Sakura shook her head at them pitifully. They were all relying on false hope. Didn't they know she's useless and she can't do anything to help them?

She sat down once again as she remembered last nights battle. They had encountered a group of vampires that had been ordered to kill her and Naruto and capture Sasuke.

Of course, Sasuke and Naruto had managed to kill the vampires since it was the only way for them to survive. With Naruto tiring out the vampires and Sasuke doing the killing since Naruto isn't able to kill a vampire they had managed to wipe out the group.

In the end, she did her stuff and healed them. There's no such thing as mercy at a time like this.

She sighed again as she thought about not even trying to help the boys fight yesterday. All she did was coward away until they finished their fight. _Why_ didn't she fight?

Scared?

A lump in her throat formed as images of dead vampires came into her mind.

_Only you can save them. _

She looked beside her where the silver scythe lay. It was still shiny and bloodless. It became more of an ornament than a weapon. So far it's just being carried around instead of showing its glory in battles.

The lump in her throat became bigger. An image of Sasuke plunging his hand through one of the vampire's heart formed.

Inner Sakura: He shouldn't have killed him...I should.

Her eyes widened at the thought. Where did that came from? Was she a killer at heart? Did she really want to commit murder that much?

She didn't. But...

It just felt wrong seeing other people kill them. If what granny said was true, then the vampires that were already killed can no longer be reborned.

_Argh...why is everything my fault! If they don't get killed by me it's my fault. If the peasants get killed it's my fault! Pretty soon, if this world falls apart then it's going to be my fault!_

She suddenly twitched as Sasuke woke up.

"Ugh...is that dobe still sleeping?" he yawned.

Sakura shivered at the sight of his fangs. "Y-Yeah. He seemed pretty tired out from yesterday."

Sasuke shot her a weird glance at her stuttering in the beginning and soon ignored it seeing that it was irrelevant to ask.

Standing up, he walked over to Naruto and kicked him.

"OWWW! What the hell!" he shouted sitting up.

"Get your ass up dobe. Its morning already." Sasuke muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But I'm tired!" Naruto whined and earned another kick.

"OWW!"

>>>>>>>>

A few moments later……

"Naruto, cheer up." Sakura said encouragingly while fanning his butt to prevent fire from bursting.

"Just wait till I get that bastard back! How dare he spit fire onto my beautiful butt! What am I going to say to Hinata-chan now that it's burnt!" Naruto grumbled.

"Well if you have woken up earlier, none of this would've happened. And on top of it all, you pissed Sasuke off when he's already grumpy." She scolded.

"Chehh...that grumpy no good arrogant jerk." Naruto muttered.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked coldly appearing beside then.

"I said-- OWWW!" Naruto shouted before he could finish what he originally tended to say and ran around in circles as Sasuke just performed Katon no Jutsu yet again.

Sakura just sighed and watched with Sasuke as Naruto run around in circles.

>>>>

A few moments later…when Naruto's butt finally distinguished…

"Ok you two. I want each of you to walk on each side of me, and no fighting!" Sakura commanded fiercely.

"Pfft...who wants to get into a fight with that loser?" Naruto remarked.

"You're the one that started moron!" Sasuke shot back.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled and glared at them.

"Make me!" Naruto shouted, forgetting that he was talking to 'the' Sakura-chan.

"IDIOT!" Sakura screamed and punched him with all her might.

_Wow...she's pissed. Something is up...normally she would just laugh when we fight..._ Sasuke thought suspiciously and stared at Sakura beating up the already dead Naruto.

His eyes trailed over to the scythe that she was carrying which she was about to use it on Naruto.

_I swear I don't remember that weapon when I last went through King Loser's weapon storage either..._

"Sasuke, lets go." Sakura huffed, breaking his thought. He just nodded and followed her giving Naruto a pity look. He was in a far worse condition than when he did his jutsu on him.

_Hmph...the dobe had it coming. Oh well...Sakura will heal him sooner or later. _He thought carelessly and kept on walking.

"W-Wait up." Naruto croaked, staggering up and followed them.

Around noon time they arrived to a little village, tattered...and _infested_ with hungry, greedy vampires.

"We have to help them." Sakura whispered to her two companions.

Naruto peered out from the bush they were hiding in and winced. "Jeez...how brutal can those vampires get?"

"That;s why we have to help them!"

"If we save this village that would equal up to a total of 10 villages that we saved. Which adds up to our chances of getting caught by King Loser." Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke...can you really leave those people to die?" Sakura argued angrily.

"I can, and if you can't why don't you try killing those vampires yourself instead of having me killing them?" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto kept his mouth shut while Sakura's jaws slightly opened in shock. Seeing that no one was about to speak, he continued.

"You killed a vampire before, heck everyone knows that you're the only mortal who can kill one. So why don't you help me fight them all this time? How would you like it if you were to kill your own kind and be covered by their blood?"

"And that scythe...you always carry it around but does absolutely nothing with it. In that case, why did you even bother stealing it from King Loser's storage? If you want me to kill then I suggest you do some killing yourself and put that weapon to good use instead of using me as your weapon." Sasuke growled.

Sakura just continued gaping at him with tears welling up in her eyes. Those words hurt...

_I wasn't using you as a weapon...I just..._

Naruto just stared at the ground. He couldn't blame Sasuke because all that he said wasn't wrong. But Sakura didn't deserve such painful words either. Sasuke doesn't know the whole story and Sakura still doesn't want to tell him. So who's fault was it?

Sasuke looked away and sighed, frustrated with himself. He knew he shouldn't have made her cry but he didn't want to kill anymore innocent vampires anymore. It wasn't their fault that they had to raid a village. The had to obey Orochimaru or else they'll get killed.

And being hungry all the time for blood was natural. He couldn't blame them. It was just a vampire's way. He had to admit...he had loved the life of a vampire more than he did than he when he was a mortal.

He was stronger and he could protect himself. What's there not to like? He's no longer weak anymore and the only bad thing about being a vampire is only having blood as their meal. But vampires don't have to kill off their prey in order to get the blood. They could just get a little blood from each person and still be full at the end.

"So what are we going to do? If you're willing to kill, then I'll save that village with you. If you don't, then we'll leave."

"I-I..." Sakura started then became silent again.

Naruto gave her a nudge a nodded slightly.

"I-I'll kill."

* * *

Turning her heel, Ino quickly went around the corner and down the stairs, searching for Shikamaru.

_Aargh, where are you Shika! _

She stopped and asked a nearby guard if he had seen Shikamaru. To her relief, he did. Quickly getting the information she needed she headed straight away to the destination.

The castle was almost empty. Most of the vampires had gone out of the palace gates in search of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

Apparently, they were running out of soldiers. The vampire population wasn't very big. There were more mortals in the world then there are with vampires.

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted as she spotted the male vampire walking along the corridors.

"Ino?"

"Shika...Orochimaru called for you. You better go to him right now before you piss him off. He looks angry and who knows what he will do when he's angry." Ino informed.

"Oh ok…that troublesome king. And stop calling me Shika...its troublesome. God...the whole world is so troublesome these days." He muttered and started walking.

"FASTER!" Ino shouted and pushed him.

They arrived at the throne room and saw that Orochimaru was pacing back and forth.

"You called, your majesty?" Shikamaru said formally.

"Yes, finally you're here. I have a mission for you...actually for the both of you." The king started.

Shikamaru and Ino straightened up at the sound of the word: mission.

_Uh oh...this is bad..._They both thought at the same time. Ino crossed her fingers hoping the mission wasn't the one she was thinking of.

"Since you two are some of the better skilled vampires around here, I need you to use your skills and capture Sasuke. You can kill off the two mortals."

"Y-Yes your majesty." They quivered and started to leave. They were right, Orochimaru did want them to capture their _friends_.

"Oh, and I want Sasuke back in within a month. That should be enough time, so you better hurry up or else face with the consequences." Orochimaru warned.

They nodded meekly and disappeared.

* * *

Sakura panted as she finished killing off a vampire. Strangely...after each kill, she felt light...more happy, more clear-minded, more free.

She quickly shook her head and bit her lips. How could she think of such things? She was _not_ a murderer. She did _not _enjoy killing. No she did _not _enjoy any of this at all.

So why did she crave to kill more?

Inner Sakura: Pfft...you do not crave to kill! You're innocent remember? You had nothing to do with this!

She bit her lips harder and looked across the villages. Some surviving villagers were trying to fight back as well. Some were praying to God and thanking him.

Past the villagers were Sasuke and Naruto. She cast her eyes down in shame when she saw Sasuke. He must've hated her now, and it was all her fault again in the end.

"Die slayer! You bring misery to us all!" someone cried out behind her.

Coming back to her senses, she quickly turned around and saw a young vampire charging towards her.

There wasn't enough time to attack so she positioned herself to a blocking stance preparing for the attack.

The vampire punched her in the gut sending her to the ground and grabbed a nearby spear left by a dead villager.

"Go back to hell!" he cried and stabbed her. Sakura quickly shut her eyes at the sight of the pointy stick.

Inner Sakura: Good, he might as well finish me off. Then I won't have to deal with everything anymore and rest in peace. Heaven here I come!

But heaven didn't come.

Inner Sakura: Damn...where's heaven? What happened? Don't tell me someone stopped that vampire!

"You should watch your back more often."

She opened her eyes at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"T-Thanks." She stammered as he helped her got up. Inner Sakura just sighed.

"Hn. Just watch out next time." He said calmly and went off to help Naruto who had 3 vampires on his back.

She sighed and looked around. Dead bodies everywhere which meant blood was everywhere. There were still a dozen or so vampires left.

"Better finish off these bloody vampires." She muttered bitterly to herself and charged.

It wasn't until dusk when they saved the village and became heroes. Villagers were starting to welcome Sasuke more despite the fact that he's a vampire himself. Some where still suspicious thinking that he may be a spy.

Others offered to follow them in case they need help. But they declined since they would just be a burden. Most of them decided that they would rebuild their home.

The three left quietly at night so that no one can spot them nor make a ruckus.

"Man, this is getting boring...saving a village, become heroes for a few hours, finding a place to sleep, make a campfire, sleep, waking up in the morning, find a village to save...wow this may just be my daily routine from now on." Naruto rambled hoping to break the tension between the other two.

Neither of them spoke.

"Ehehehe...well this looks like a good spot." He said quickly, changing the subject. He sweatdropped as the two just went off in two different directions to do their 'daily chores'.

Sakura, in charge of the firewood. While Sasuke was in charge of finding water. Naruto groaned at the awkwardness and went off to help Sakura find wood. He hated the situation now.

Everybody was sad, sad, sad! He liked happy, happy, happy! Now everything just seemed weird.

Walking through the forest, he thought about Hinata. He hoped she hadn't forgotten about him and moved on. He wondered when he would ever get to return back to Konoha and see her again. How he missed her.

"I wish I can see Hinata-chan right now." He said sadly to himself, "Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme aren't doing that well either."

Now Naruto wasn't stupid. He may have a think blond skull and a childish face, but under that goofy façade he knew what's really going on.

Under the skull lies knowledge and logic. Logic...

Believing in the slayer thing isn't exactly logic, but he believed it and he knew it was true. Why should he believe that granny? After suddenly appearing in this world when he was pissing and seeing all the vampires, why shouldn't he believe the granny?

Plus, you don't just appear suddenly with a long pointy object!

He came upon Sakura seeing her slowly picking up sticks.

"Hey Sakura-chan. How are you?" Naruto asked softly.

"Fine. Sasuke hates me right now, my hand is covered in blood, and I'm stuck in this world full of bloody vampires. Just fine!" she said angrily and sat down throwing the sticks aside.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke doesn't hate you. He cares about you a lot. And plus, if you didn't come to this world, you would've have met Sasuke. Besides...right now I think we should focus on what the granny said." Naruto comforted. But big mistake...instead of comforting, he made her more mad.

"What? So you believe in what that granny said? You want me to become a murderer!" Sakura suddenly spat.

"Not a murderer Sakura-chan! To save them! Haven't you seen enough? Every time a vampire dies under Sasuke's hands, someone is going to hell and never coming back!" he argued desperately.

"So you DO believe in that old woman!" She accused and glared at him.

"Yes, I do Sakura-chan. I believe in what that granny said. I think you should too!" He said stubbornly.

"Ha! As if-" Sakura suddenly shut up as she felt the familiar presence. Standing up she walked over to a big pine tree and crouched down.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously. He went over to where she was and saw that she was studying a rock.

"What's so special about a rock?" he asked.

"I think it's a portal." She replied.

"A rock that's a portal?" he cried disbelievingly. He reached out to touch it, when Sakura stopped him.

"Don't Naruto. You don't know what might happen." She warned when suddenly something appeared out of nowhere and hit Naruto on the back causing him to fall over and touch a rock.

Instantly as his hands made contact, a bright blue light flashed lighting the whole forest.

"NARUTO!" She screamed and went over to touch the rock but some sort of barrier reflected her from doing so and sent her flying across the forest grounds.

The lights died out soon after and everything was the same as before except….

"Naruto?" Sakura called. "NARUTO!"

No answer.

"This isn't funny Naruto! Come out right now, or else Ill beat you to death!" She screamed, fearing for the worse.

Still no answer.

She ran over to the rock and found a headband..._Naruto's_ headband. Looks like he got to see Hinata earlier than he expected...

* * *

Clenching the headband in her fist she looked up at the sky and glared at it.

"Alright _GOD_, you sure like to make my life miserable! Well, you want me to kill all these damn creatures? So be it."

**TBC **

**Yay, chapter 7 is finished. Well anyways, this chapter is dedicated to these following since they actually bothered to press the little review button and leave a little encouragement for me. Thanks for giving me the motivation! This chapter is dedicated to:**

**vamprincessmiyu**

**flAmn AyUmi**

**Hiei's Cute Girl**

**Pa**

**KAP **

**ligice76**

**AngeLic Eyes X22**

**dark Alley**

**snow-leopard-demon24**

**Kurenai Chinoumi**

**Crushed Promises**

**xSakura.Blossomx**

**Gina01**

**UchihaSakura87**

**xelagirl2**

**Wishinstahhz**

**fRenZ4EveR**

**Kunoichi Blossom**

**LoveBubblz**

**Ciao for now. Peace, and please review if you want faster updates! **


	8. Betrayal

**Very sorry for the late update...but thank you all for reviewing! It makes me happier and more satisfied now. Almost 200 reviews! Yay! Let's see if I can reach that with this chapter. : ) At least this chapter is long...I think.**

**Chapter 8 – Betrayal**

"What just happened?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura stepped backwards, awkwardly. Sasuke had an dangerous aura around him.

"I knew it. You _were_ hiding something from the very beginning." He spat angrily feeling hurt. She didn't trust him.

"N-No Sasuke...I mean...I..." She stammered and frowned, not liking where this was going. It was useless to lie even more.

"Fine, if it's that hard to tell the truth, don't tell me why Naruto just disappeared all of the sudden. But from now on you're on your own. I can't afford being with someone who doesn't even trust her comrades." He hissed angrily, bearing his fangs. His eyes narrowed into slits and turned away.

He needed blood. Fast. It's been a long time he feasted and talking with Sakura was making him tired.

With one leap, he disappeared quickly into the woods to find his prey.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried and chased after him.

_STOP!_

She immediately stopped and turned around.

"Huh?"

After thinking for a moment she hesitantly started to take off again.

_I said stop!_

She stopped and furrowed her eyebrows. "Inner?"

_Yes that's right I'm Inner Sakura! You're not thinking of going after Sasuke, a VAMPIRE are you? _

"So what if I am?"

_Sigh, short term memory! I thought you just told _GOD _that you're willing to kill all vampires. And by all vampires, I'm sure you meant INCLUDING Sasuke!_

"..."

_Guess not..._

"..."

_I thought you wanted to go back to Konoha! Your home! Don't you want to see the hokage again and everyone else?_

"Yes I do."

_Well, I suggest you keep to your word and kill. You have to admit...you **enjoyed **__killing those bloody vampires. _

"...You're right. I do enjoy killing them. It makes me feel free."

_Yes...and the sooner you kill all of them the sooner you can go home. The sooner you can be free! Plus, you know you're destined to carry out this fate. You're **saving** them too! Doing the right thing._

"Yes."

_Doesn't it feel good to accomplish two goals at once? Why stop now?_

"...Because of him."

_Do you want him to die and never be reborned?_

"No."

_Don't you get it? You're helping him too!_

"But I kept too many secrets from him. He's...my mate and I..."

_Mate, shmates...don't tell me, you've fallen for him! He's a bloody vampire! What you're doing is good for him. It's better if you don't tell him. Even if you love him, remember, you're saving the ones you **love**. A noble cause._

"So, what do you want me to do now?"

_I dunno, that's your decision baby. I'm you remember? I'm just reminding you of your goals._

Sakura thought for a long time before replying.

"Alright... I've decided then. He's going to be my last vampire to save on the list. I must save him."

_Somehow...this tells me it's harder than you think._

"Shinobi saying number 25: A ninja mustn't show his/her emotions during a mission. I'm on a mission. My number one mission is to get back home. No problem."

She finally understood now. Her fate, her destiny...everything. Naruto accepted and believed. Now it was her turn. She was on a mission and she had been given a gift.

A gift to save the ones she loved despite its cruel ways. But this means freedom. And she won't stop until she gets it.

Transformation Complete.

Finally she can be free from guilt.

* * *

"Ino, Sasuke's scent is going further away from Sakura." Shikamaru informed.

"I know." Ino replied after sniffing the air herself. "What do you think happened?"

"A fight perhaps? But my best guess is that maybe he's just going somewhere to search for food or something else." Shikamaru answered.

They both stopped and stood still in the woods. Sasuke's scent was coming from the right while Sakura's scent was coming from the left.

"Should we split up?" Ino mused. If they did, it was going to cause some problems.

"I don't know. That's not my main concern right now. My main concern is _what_ we do when we find them."

"You're right. I don't think I can follow Orochimaru's order." Ino sighed and stroked her golden ponytail.

"Let's split up." Shikamaru said finally after thinking for a while, "Which way do you want to go?"

Ino pouted and crossed her arms. "You're mean, always leaving me with all the hard decisions."

Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Fine, I'll take Sakura." Ino decided.

"Ok, I'll go find Sasuke. Don't think so rationally and try to think of something smart."

"Yes mother." Ino said and rolled her eyes before preparing to leave.

"Oh and Ino, be careful. You know what happens if you ever decide to disobey Orochimaru. You'll become a traitor instantly. And you know the consequences with being a traitor." Shikamaru warned.

"Yes, yes. You get killed at once if Orochimaru ever finds out you disobeyed him." Ino recited carelessly. Although it never failed to freak her out that Orochimaru would kill even those that disobeyed the orders such as 'don't wonder off from the palace' or any other small orders.

"Ino..."

"What?" She snapped impatiently. Shikamaru was being very annoying today.

"Don't die."

Her expressions softened.

"Heh, you too lazy ass. I'm off now. _You_ better be alive when this finish."

With that, she disappeared. Shikamaru frowned, he had a bad feeling about this. A really bad one...because today's the day when both of them become a **traitor**.

* * *

Sasuke wiped his mouth with his hands as he walked away from his half dead prey. Her blood was sickening. It was too tasteless for his liking. But at least he's full.

Not only that, but his mind was full on pink too.

_Damnit..._

He couldn't stop thinking about her and the way he acted.

_Maybe I should've given her a chance to speak..._

There it was again...he hated being all sympathetic and nice. He shook his head and spat on the ground. No, he had already given her enough chance already. This time, its her fault.

Even if it's all her fault, he still couldn't forget about her. Everything he do all somehow ties in with her.

Sasuke sat down cross legged and decided to clear his thoughts and rethink about his next move. What should he do?

For one thing, there's always the thought of going back to Orochimaru. Nahh...he didn't need Orochimaru's help in getting stronger anymore. King Loser had already taught him almost everything he knew, plus he's pretty sure he can defeat him by now.

Even if he did go back, he's pretty sure Orochimaru would punish him for good. He knew Oro wouldn't kill him. King Orochimaru actually _needed _him. Well his body anyway, but whatever. He already decided he's not going back.

The second most logical thing to do is going back to Sakura. But talking to Sakura was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He needed a break. Dealing with her will come later.

The third most logical thing? Run and hide...or kill and hide. He dismissed the idea quickly. The idea didn't suit him. He wasn't the type to hide.

The forth idea...He paused for a moment knowing he was stumped. He couldn't think of what to do next. All of his ideas have ran out.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to think of something else besides Sakura and his problems. Everything used to be so simple. Get power. Kill Itachi. Uchiha restoration?

Sakura popped into his head again.

"Aargh." He growled to himself and waved away the thoughts. He was thinking about Sakura again.

_Ok, ok...anything but that girl!_

He decided to replay his battle with Itachi. The main soul purpose on why he still lived in this world. Why didn't Itachi die? Did something go wrong during the process?

_Well in the beginning Itachi goes off talking about some stupid prophecy, then we fought, then Sakura appeared, then he said something about the slayer, then I used the wait...wait..._

He rewinded his thoughts for a bit as he caught up to something.

_In the beginning, Itachi goes off talking about some prophecy and talked about the slayer when Sakura appeared! There must be some connection with the prophecy and the slayer..._

His eyes flung open as he remembered was Itachi said after the prophecy. His brother said something about the prophecy concerning him and Itachi!

At the time, he thought Itachi was just talking bullshit, because he was too angry...but knowing his brother, he rarely took something so seriously.

_The prophecy must be it...Itachi wouldn't waste his time kidnapping someone without a reason! Also he mentioned something about the prophecy concerning him too! _

Sasuke stood up as he slowly pieced the puzzle together. Everything was beginning to make sense now.

_Naruto's sudden disappearance in thin air must have something to do with it too. The scythe...the way Sakura was acting. _

His eyes widened as he almost solved the mystery. The only problem is, he didn't know what the prophecy is. But he was going to find out no matter what.

And he knew how, because he bet Sakura new the answer, and she's not telling him.

Sasuke sniffed the air and perked up his elfish ears to locate Sakura. His senses were stronger than average vampires.

"Huh?"

Sakura's scent was a good three miles away. But there was something else lingering in the air...

He searched the atmosphere again. Sure enough, he smelled Shikamaru's scent again and a tinge of Ino's. Shikamaru's scent was stronger which meant only one thing.

Both of them are coming to find him and Sakura.

Rather than waiting for Shikamaru to arrive, he went to towards his direction so time would not be wasted.

* * *

Shikamaru sensed that Sasuke was coming his way so he slowed down his pace. Sasuke had probably found out that he was looking for him.

Just then he saw a group of vampires chatting their butt off.

_Orochimaru's soldiers...if Orochimaru finds out how pitiful his vampire army is, we'd all be doomed. _

"Hey you." One called signaling him. His buddies laughed beside him.

"Yeah?" He answered raising his eyebrow.

"What's your business here?" Another one demanded.

"That's none of your concern." He replied coolly. Clearly these soldiers doesn't know who he is.

"None of our concern." One mocked, "Do you know who we are? We're His Majesty's soldiers. That's right, now scram and get out of our turf."

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. This was so troublesome. It was his turn to mock. "Do you know who _I_ am? I'm His Majesty's top strategist. Ever heard of the Nara Shikamaru?"

"Ha, as if your Sir Nara!" They all laughed.

"Stupid troublesome fools." He dug around his vest's pocket and pulled out a shiny royal emblem. The soldier's eyes widened in shock. Every top officials of Orochimaru bore the royal vampire emblem.

"Yeah, that's right." Shikamaru scoffed. "You people sure are lazy, but you have no brains. Get back to work! All of you scram."

"Y-Yes sir. We're sorry sir." They stuttered and scrambled off. Shikamaru gave a satisfied smirk and turned his attention back to the woods again.

"You sure handled them well."

"Hey, there can only be one lazy person around here." He replied to the cool voice.

"Uh huh, King Loser sent you to find me?"

Rather than a question, it was more of a statement.

"Your information gathering is as good as always. Of course he sent me to find you, Sa-su-ke. Do you know how much trouble you have caused the King?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Nope." Sasuke answered and stepped out from the shadows seeing that they were finally alone. "But the question is, do you care how much trouble I have caused to the King?"

"Nope."

"Exactly, I know you Shikamaru. So, planning to arrest me and take me in?" He asked although he knew the answer already.

"Nahh...being a traitor isn't that bad." He said lazily and sat against a pine tree. Sasuke sat in front of him and decided to be serious again.

"Being a traitor isn't that bad, but what about when Orochimaru finds out?" He tested.

"Then I'll just think of something won't I? I don't have a 200 IQ brain for nothing. Plus, you owe me." He said carelessly and stared at the clouds. "Besides, why worry? You're going to kill him sooner or later right?"

"That's a stupid question for a 200 IQ powered brain. No shit about it. I'm going to kill him. I don't want him to take over my body you know." Sasuke scowled. He knew he really owed Shikamaru and he didn't like it. But that wasn't the question now.

"So, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Sakura and that blondie? You didn't get into a fight did you?" Shikamaru asked and peered at him. But as always, Sasuke's expression are as still as ever.

"Sort of, but long story. So anyway, I need to ask. Have you heard about any prophecies lately? Like from King Loser?" He said, getting to the point.

"Well...there is one."

"Yeah?" Sasuke pressed on eagerly.

"Well...it's about what happens when the world collapses,"

"Go on. Sounds interesting." _Maybe it's the one!_

"Oh, it is interesting. But I'm not so sure if it's the one you want to hear."

"Just say it Nara!"

"But it's really weird."

"Weird? I've seen a lot of weird things lately. I'm sure this one won't surprise me."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you..."

"NARA!"

"Ok ok, well the prophecy I've heard says that when the world collapses, a savior would appear and save everyone. After that."

"After that..."

"After that flying pigs will appear and repopulate the world."

"..."

"Ehh...not the one you're looking for?"

"..."

"I told you it's not the one. Stop glaring at me like that!"

"..."

"Sasuke? Saassuuukkeeee! Hello? Uchiha!"

"...Aargh! I was this close Nara! THIS CLOSE!" Sasuke hissed out emphasizing every word.

"What! Its not my fault. Why do you want to know about prophecies anyway?"

Sasuke sighed and explained his reasons and all that, that has happened. He couldn't avoid it forever.

"Whoa...your information gathering really isn't that shabby. You should become a detective." The pony-tailed vampire commented when Sasuke was done explaining and telling his tale.

"Nara! I don't have time to fool around." Sasuke snapped.

"Ok Grumpy, what do you want to do now?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"Hmph Lazy Ass...we're going to find Sakura and pay Ino a visit along the way."

* * *

Sakura roamed around the forest trying to find something to do. She had figured everything out about her life already but she was freaking bored.

She didn't feel like saving vampires. She didn't feel like training. Heck, she was one bored girl.

Running through her sleek black-used-to-be-pink hair with her hands, she sighed exasperatedly. Now that Sasuke was gone, she had nothing to do. To talk to, to tease to, or to argue to.

Drooping her shoulders, she searched for a hill and sat down watching nature doing its work.

"Why so sad?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up and saw a familiar face. She rubbed her eyes to see if she wasn't daydreaming.

"I-Ino!"

"Bingo! Took you long enough." Ino scolded but smiled.

"W-What are you doing here!" Sakura asked, pinching herself. This has to be a dream. Ino can't just pop out of nowhere without her knowing. But she did.

"To find you of course. If I were some enemy of yours, you would've have been dead. Daydreaming at a time like this. Tsk." Ino continued and rocked her index finger back and forth in disapproval.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about uh...what I should do next." She lied.

"Uh huh." The blond replied sarcastically and eyed her. "Wow, if it wasn't your scen, I would almostnot recognize you with that back hair."

"Yeah, it's supposed to cover my identity. But so far, it's not working!" She cried out. She wanted to punch both Sasuke and Naruto so bad now, as Ino brought up the subject.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm...well, I've been sent to kill you and bring Sasuke back home by Orochimaru." Ino replied casually.

"You WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped up.

"Don't worry Sakura-_chan_, I don't feel like killing today." Ino said, giving her a toothy grin.

"..."

_Pointy teeths..._

"Eh Sakura?" Ino called, seeing that she got no reply. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Y-You're a vampire!" Sakura cried.

"No duh! And I'm proud to be one! You've forgotten I was one, haven't you silly. I guess all mortals have short term memory." Ino kidded around.

"Y-Yeah. Hey, I do not have short term memory!" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms.

Inner Sakura: It's best to keep cool now, or else Ino will be suspicious.

But even under that cool composure and Inner Sakura, she was deathly scared. Can she really kill, erm...save a friend? Sakura wasn't so sure despite the new change in her.

"So, you're not going to kill me?" Sakura said, pretending to be scared.

"Pfft, nahh. I don't want to waste my time killing a mortal like you." She said rudely and smirked. "Ooo, nice little toy you have there."

Ino commented, admiring Sakura's weapon.

Inner Sakura: Yeah, it won't be a little nice toy later on.

"Oh you mean this old thing?" she replied holding the scythe up carelessly.

"Yup. Shiny things always attract me."

Ino's sapphire spheres glistened, as the silver object reflected onto her irises.

"Here." Sakura offered, handing over the scythe to let her take a look.

"Whaa...it's heavy." Ino whined, barely lifting it above the ground.

"No it's not."

Sakura took back the weapon with ease and twirled it around her fingers.

Inner Sakura: That's odd...Naruto found it heavy too. And both of them are pretty strong. Maybe only I can hold it...

"Hmph, show off!" Ino stuck out her tongue. "But man...you're one buff mortal."

"Buff!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'll show you buff, you pig!"

"Pig! Why you little forehead!" Ino shouted and attempted to kick Sakura, but Sakura jumped out of the way and started to run.

"Haha, Miss little piggy can't catch me!" she teased and ran away.

"That little...fine...I'll show you a piece of vampire medicine!" Ino screamed and started to chase after her.

The two "friends" chased each other out of the woods in fury. Sakura ran as she could muster and saw a village up ahead.

"Alright Ino," Sakura panted. "you win."

Ino can only nod and collapsed on the ground. She never thought chasing a mortal would be this tiring.

"Not too shabby forehead-girl." She said and dusted herself.

"You too, vampire pig." Sakura said equally, "Hey, there's a village up ahead. Why don't we look for something to drink?"

"I'll agree with you for once." Ino said without complaint. But as soon as they reached the village, she started to disagree. Villagers and vampires that were patrolling the village were starting to whisper gossips.

A mortal is talking to a demon.

A noble vampire is talking to a filthy mortal.

Of course nobody dared to hurt either of them. Villagers were afraid that Ino would attack them if they hurt Sakura, and the vampires didn't really want to confront Ino.

Ino's been pretty famous around the Castle. Although she wasn't like Shikamaru who's apart of the higher officials and have a special emblem. But she was close enough to being a high official. Orochimaru needed her to be his spy and every vampire knows that if you endanger any of Orochimaru's resources, you'll likely go to hell.

There were chances of having vampires that would dare to disobey Orochimaru. But thats likely one percent of the vampire population.

Sakura ran ahead searching for any source of water while she just lagged behind watching the people nervously.

"Um Sakura, I don't think we can get any wate—"

"INO!" Sakura screamed and started to run to her. "Behind—"

"TRAITOR!" Another louder voice covered Sakura's voice up and came up behind her.

"What?" Ino said confusingly and turned around only to end up coughing out blood.

Cold.

…………

……………

Looks like that one percent looked bigger than before.

………………

She felt so cold.

……………

Ino looked ahead and saw a middle-aged vampire dropping a sword directly in front her.

She felt the cold blade through her heart.

The attacker had a stunned face on his face. Ino frowned, her eyes lowered and saw a familiar silver blade through the attacker's heart. She traced the blade to her own heart, out of her body, and out the back.

Sakura.

Tears were sliding down from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ino," she whispered. "There was no time to save you, and I couldn't let him kill you..."

How her heart felt so cold. The coldness was now traveling through out her body. Soon numbness could be felt.

Coldness

Numbness

Confusion

But most of all...

The feeling and the pain of being betrayed.

"W-Why..."

The vampire before her eyes turned to glittering dust and drifted away with the distant breeze as if going up to Heaven.

She looked at herself. She felt nothing but her body was starting to disappear. Her legs started to turn into glittering dusts too.

"W-Why Sakura...I d-don't understand...I became a traitor for..._you_."

Tears slid down her icy cheeks.

No pain.

No dreams.

No goals.

No more.

How she longed to spend more time with the ones she loved before she left. How she longed to treasure the things that she once had taken for granted.

Gone.

No pain.

No chance.

………

Just cold.

**TBC **

**Yes, Ino is not coming back. I'm sorry Ino lovers! I love Ino...but...she has to leave or else the story will go wrong. Yes, you may all hate Sakura. Just kidding but yeah. Ino is not coming back. At least she was a good person in this fic. Yup, well thanks to those that gave me a second chance and reviewed. Luv yah! Ciao for now. Review plz. Flame at your will. Remember to sign in or leave your e-mail wen you flame anonymously. Bye.**


	9. God's Little Grim Reaper

**Heyo peeps! I'm back from Thailand for those who knew. Yup, it's a shame that Ino is going to disappear from the story but don't worry there WILL be Shika/Ino moments! But not much. K, the story must go on! **

**PS. I cannot write sad scenes so please forgive me.**

**Chapter 9 – God's Little Grim Reaper**

_Ino…_

"_Shika, you know that someday we're going to find our mates right?"_

"_Jeez...why do you girls always think about these troublesome things?"_

"_Hmph, but you know right?"_

"_Cheh, of course."_

"_Well, if we don't find our mates by age 40, let's marry each other."_

"_W-WHAT!"_

"_I'm serious! I don't want to die as a single you know." _

"_Go find Sasuke."_

"_Shika!"_

"_Alright, alright..."_

"_Alright about what? You mean you agree on the thought?"_

"……"

"_Shika!"_

"……"

"_Nara Shikamaru!"_

"……"

"_Well?"_

"_I need to go pee..."_

"_Grr...answer damnit!" _

"_But I really do need to go pee!"_

"_Numskull!" _

"_Alright! We'll troublesomely marry at troublesome 40 if we don't troublesomely find a mate. Happy now, you troublesome female!" _

"_Yup, now go pee!" _

"..._That was just an excuse..."_

"_LAZY-BASTARD!"_

_BANG! BANG! BOOM!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"INO!"

Sakura whipped around to see the one who called Ino.

Inner Sakura: Shikamaru...

She vaguely remembered him, but she saw him with Ino once before at Orochimaru's palace.

"Shika?"

Sakura turned around once again in surprise. Ino is still alive! She frowned.

Why hasn't she died yet?...Not that she wanted her to die of course.

Ino had already collapsed on the dirt. Her legs were gone and her pony tail were starting to turn into shimmering blue dusts.

Sakura stepped backwards as Shikamaru rushed towards Ino's side. He was crying. Ino was too. She looked at both of them with pity and sighed sadly. She felt tears in her eyes too but they didn't fall.

Sighing again, Sakura pulled the scythe out of Ino's body and watched. It was the least she could do.

Shikamaru held what's left of Ino's body and looked at his hands. One of the rings on his finger was pulsing a bright green.

"Shika...I'm going to..."

"No, no...you're not going to die Ino." He comforted.

"But I am." Ino wheezed. Her time was almost up.

"Ino, why can't you be less troublesome."

"Shika, remember that promise?" She asked with a painful smile. Her arms were starting to disappear.

"Yeah..." he choked.

"I think...God already intended for us to become mates...and that the promise was just to make the bond between us." She whispered.

"..."

"I...m sorry I couldn...t keep that promise." She continued, her lower body was gone by now.

"Its...not your fault...its _her._" Shikamaru argued. Sakura flinched at his word.

"I feel cold Shika." Ino sobbed.

"I-Ino-"

Never had Shikamaru felt so lost. He felt helpless and there was nothing he could do about it. By now, Ino's upper body was almost gone. It was a ugly sight, but Shikamaru couldn't bear to shut his eyes. Ino can be gone by the second.

"B-Before I go, I need to tell you that I-" Ino wheezed and shut her eyes. Blue particles were everywhere lighting the whole place.

"Don't talk Ino." He ordered but she just shook her almost disappearing head.

"I-I need to tell...you that from the very start I had always-"

"Ino!" He cried as she disappeared completely. None of her was left.

Shikamaru stumbled up awkwardly and tried to grab for the blue dusts but by now, they have flown away from his grasp and up towards the sky. Seeing that it was useless, he collapsed on the ground and glared at the ground.

A few drops of his tears hit his hands, as it did the rings on his hands crumbled all to prove one thing.

"She's gone..." he moaned. He watched silently as the dust from his rings fly away too. Just then he realized that Ino had been his mate all along.

"And now she's gone because of...YOU!" Shikamaru shouted angrily and glared at Sakura.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You're sorry? Sorry my ass! If you were sorry then you wouldn't have KILLED her!" he cried.

"I did what I had to do." She said coldly.

"I swear...I swear on my mother's grave..." He trembled, "I swear that I'm going to kill you mortal!"

"Go ahead and try." She said remorsefully.

In a flash, Shikamaru stood up and charged at her baring his fangs. Sakura used her scythe to deflect her attacks and tried to attack him, but Shikamaru had fast instincts.

"I'm not Orochimaru's strategist for nothing you know! A good strategist must act quickly and think fast, you only have power but no brains." Shikamaru said after a while.

"Who said I have no brains?" she shot back and preformed some genjutsu.

"Cancel!" He shouted and canceled her jutsu. Sakura bit her lips. She wasn't any good in taijutsu or ninjutsu and Shikamaru can cancel her genjutsu anytime. Her best hope is to beat him in power.

Inner Sakura: Alright, if I have to use power, then power it is!

Sakura pumped chakra into her weapon and ran towards her opponent. Shikamaru just snickered and jumped aside. Unbeknownst to him, a big explosion erupted as the scythe missed him and hit the ground.

Not jumping far away enough, he fell into the large hole. Dirt was everywhere making him half-blind. He cussed, he couldn't move since he was deep underground nor he can see because of the dusts.

"If there was another way, then I would've chosen it. I'll make this as swift as possible so you'll feel no pain."

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes and saw Sakura above of him with her scythe pressed close to his neck.

Suddenly, he started to chuckle then laugh. "You stupid little brat, can't you see? I'm already in pain. Don't judge to conclusions so quickly! Who said I was going to die! Kagemane no Jutsu!"

"What!" Sakura cried in surprise as shadows encircled her.

"Heh, like I said...a battle is not only about power, it's about brains too." He grinned wickedly.

"Ino was willing to die because of you. Do you know what happens to traitors around here? They get tortured by Orochimaru until they die, then their body gets thrown out into the dirt for animals to eat. Ino became a traitor for YOU! And yet, you KILLED HER!" Shikamaru said with distaste.

All he can feel now is hate. All she can feel now is remorse.

He slowly stood up and made a hand motion which made Sakura drop her scythe.

"Darn..." She muttered and tried to regain her body control.

Inner Sakura: That stupid pineapple head! Gahh! And his stupid shadow jutsu!

"This is for Ino..." Shikamaru spat and grabbed a kunai from his hoister. Since Sakura fully depended on the scythe as her weapon she didn't have any other weapons equipped to her body.

He grinned with hate and aimed for her heart. Sakura just stared hard. Neither flinching nor trembling. If she really was God's little grim reaper, then He would protect her. Guess what? It worked.

But not in a holy kind of way where supernatural powers erupted from her body and deflected the pointy kunai. Heck, almost nothing 'great' happened. This time it wasn't God that protected her but no other than Sasuke.

Inner Sakura: Maybe God controlled Sasuke or maybe something made him come and stop Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, why did you stop me?" Shikamaru hissed.

"Enough both of you. Sakura, I want to know exactly what's going on. Shikamaru calm down." Sasuke said calmly yet with an icy tone. He had both of his hands on Sakura and Shikamaru preventing them from doing anything.

"You're telling me to calm down? Sasuke, she killed Ino! What would you do if Ino killed your mate!" Shikamaru shouted.

"She **is**my mate!" He snapped angrily. "I'm angry for what she did, but I think she has a reason for doing it."

Shikamaru gasped a little. _This mortal is Sasuke's mate! _

"Traitor just like this filthy mortal here! I thought you of all of people would understand! That's why I've became a traitor too! I thought you wanted to save your vampire clan from Orochimaru's grasp!" Shikamaru growled.

"Don't get me wrong Nara!" Sasuke seethed angrily. "I think Ino didn't deserve what she got but-"

"If you think Ino didn't deserve to die then let me kill her! A mate for a mate!" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Nara! Calm d-"

"This is my fight Sasuke. Leave us alone, you have _nothing_ to do with this! Right now, I don't blame you for any of this but interrupted us again and I'll attack you too." He threatened.

"Cheh, if either of you move an inch, I will make my business here and finish you off. I didn't spend all those years training with King Loser for nothing you know!" Sasuke threatened back.

"He's right Sasuke...this is our fight."

Both Shikamaru and Sasuke's head whipped around. They had almost forgotten about Sakura from arguing with each other.

"And do you know that even when you're in battle, despite the interruptions, if you want to win then less talking and more fighting. Now back off!" Sakura said with a smirk stunning both men.

Unexpectedly, Sakura lowed herself and quickly kicked Sasuke in the abdomen with a full powered chakra kick causing him to soar a few good meters away. Shikamaru's jutsu wore off as he was bickering with Sasuke. Quickly grabbing her scythe, she instantly plunged it through Shikamaru's heart.

He coughed and fell. Sakura pulled her weapon out quickly and smiled sadly.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry for all that I have done. May you rest in peace and join Ino in heaven, and after that be reborn and find your way to each other." She said quietly only for him to hear, then she turned her head towards Sasuke.

"I'm not proud for what I have done, but I have a mission." She said loudly for them to hear. "And I intend to fulfill it."

Then, she was gone.

Shikamaru lay on the ground watching his body turn to dust. His heart felt burdened.

_So this is how I'm going to die…_

He wished he was going to meet Ino up in the heavens. He thought about all that, that's has happened in his life. The pact that Ino made with him to the moment she died. He remembered he never got to finish hearing Ino's last words.

Maybe that's why he felt so burdened. He had failed to hear Ino's last words. A sudden wind blew across his face and into his ears whispering as if talking to him.

_What? _

He suddenly felt as though the wind was talking to him. It felt queer yet soothing.

_I must be hallucinating...how can the wind talk to me?_

But nevertheless he listened carefully again. This time he could make out some of the words but not entirely.

'_Ihadalwayslovedyou..._'

"I-Ino?" he whispered slowly, understanding the 'wind' bit by bit.

'_Iloveyou_'

'_Iloveyou_'

The wind echoed through his sensitive years. Just then a spark in his brain fully lit up and he smiled.

"Me too Ino," he said out loud as if talking to Ino right back. Shikamaru grinned as Ino's last words ringed again and again in his brain.

Slowly, he laid his head down and closed his eyes. His heart finally felt peace.

"See you soon Ino."

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_She smirked...she actually smirked before killing Nara...does this mean killing had become a second nature to her? _

Voices ran in Sasuke's head over and over again. He was confused and he didn't like it one bit. Sakura had changed; she wasn't the fiery innocent girl he had known when they first met at the waterfall anymore.

But that wasn't the only that troubled him. The fact that Sakura ignored his warning when he threatened to kill both of them if they moved really bothered him.

_She's not afraid of being killed..._

Sasuke knew that Sakura knew he was stronger than her and could kill her, and yet she was willing to take the chance and throw her life away just to murder someone else.

_Murder..._

That's another thing that bothered him.

-Flashback-

"_I'm not proud for what I have done, but I have a mission." Sakura said loudly for them to hear. "And I intend to fulfill it."_

-End of Flashback-

_What did she mean? Murdering vampires was her mission? _

Sasuke growled and ruffled his hair, he didn't have a clue of what's going on and he wants to find out.

_Aargh...why did I let her escape! _

He had traveled with Shikamaru to find Ino and Sakura, but when they finally found them, they had saw Sakura attack both Ino and an unknown vampire of Orochimaru. Shikamaru of course, rushed towards them while he stayed behind and watched.

He was too shocked to do anything. He had never thought Sakura would do such a thing.

Sasuke growled again. This time he will find her and this time, with his Sharingan.

Sakura rested on a rock by a stream and breathed the fresh mountain air. She was tired both mentally and physically.

Not once did she think about what had happened earlier on after she escaped. One thought about it would take out a quarter of her energy.

It was all too much for her to handle but she knew she did the right thing.

Inner Sakura: He'll understand someday...

She started to wonder to herself why she hadn't killed Sasuke yet. She had plenty of chances to kill him, but in the end, she didn't.

Sure she liked him more than a friend, but was that the main reason? Mayb-

"WHAT TH-" she screamed in surprise as she was suddenly pinned down.

"I finally found you."

Two bloody red eyes with wheels stared right into her eyes.

"S-Sasuke" She gasped and struggled but Sasuke held on tighter.

"Yeah that's right, and I want _something_ for you." He said coldly.

Inner Sakura: He knows! He wants to know what's going on! That smart bastard...

"Let me go. Besides, I have nothing that you want." She spat and turned away.

"Don't act dumb Sakura. Tell me what's going on, tell me why you killed them, tell me what the prophecy is!" he asked angrily.

Sakura looked back at him in surprise as he mentioned the prophecy.

Inner Sakura: He knows there's a prophecy! Well no use acting now...

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" she snapped.

"What makes you think you won't?" he countered, "Right now you don't have your weapon to protect you and I have the upper hand, so give up!"

"Go to hell." She snarled startling Sasuke a little.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You changed Sakura.." he stated sadly and forced her to sit up while binding her with chakra rope.

Then he sat in front of her and stared into her stony plain eyes.

"You're right Sasuke...I've changed." She said after awhile, breaking the silence.

Sasuke just looked hard at her and kept silent, never breaking their eye contact.

"……"

It wasn;t until dusk when Sakura started to talk again. They had been glaring at each other for hours, neither talking nor moving. But then, it was all too much for her. She never liked silence.

"How long are you going to glare at me like that Sasuke?" she asked.

"Until you answer me with the correct answer." He said with a shrug, but the seriousness was still there.

"...Do you really want to know Sasuke?" she asked again with a smile causing him to flinch.

"Yes..."

This time she laughed, "You sure?"

"This isn't funny Sakura..." he said coldly.

"Oh but it is...now that I think about it...the moment I killed Ino...the moment I killed Shikamaru, hahaha...i-its all too funny!" she laughed hysterically.

"Sakura, you're going crazy."

"C-Crazy! Haha, Sasuke look around you! If you were in my place, y-you would go crazy too!" she giggled.

"Sakura stop, calm down." Sasuke frowned. Sakura was really getting on his nerves and he was worried.

"I haha can't, everything that has happened is so hilarious! You would laugh too Sasuke, you really would! Being God's little grim reaper is all too amusing!" she hiccupped, trying to catch her breath.

"You're crying Sakura, stop laughing or you'll die." Sasuke shouted and grabbed her shoulders.

"Haha, I'm crying Sasuke, and I didn't even know!" She hyperventilated while half crying and half laughing. "I hate my life, I hate it s-so much but I hahahahaha, what would you d-do S-Sasuke, wha--"

"Damn...you leave me with no choice Sakura."

Sakura stopped abruptly and feinted as Sasuke hit a specific pressure point on her neck. If he didn't make her feint, then she would've died from not getting enough air. Gently, he untied the chakra rope around her and laid her down on the ground.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, he took off his long coat and draped it across her. He sighed as he failed once again to find out what's going on.

_I haha can't, everything that has happened is so hilarious! Y-You would laugh too S-Sasuke, you really would! Being G-God's little grim reaper is all too amusing!_

_If you were in my place, you would go crazy too!_

_I hate my life, I hate it s-so much but I hahahahaha, what would you d-do S-Sasuke?_

He had never felt so guilty in his life. If only he protected her more and kept an eye more on her, then none of this would've happened. Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru are gone too.

He deactivated his sharingan and looked at Sakura, now sleeping and breathing normally. Sasuke guessed Sakura must've been forced to kill, whatever it is, it drove her crazy.

_God's little grim reaper? _

_What happened Sakura?_

**TBC**

**Alright, half of this chapter came out smoothly, half of it didn't. Sigh...I've been writing confusing chapters these days. I'm sorry if I confused or bored you while you were reading. There's something wrong with me these days. Ask away if you have any questions, sorry for this poor quality chapter. I'm not satisfied with it. **

**Yeah, well anywz, for those who knew I went to Thailand, yup I came back alive! Another thing, school officially started today...sigh! Now I have more homework pressure. And I will apologize ahead of time, because I know I know I won't be updating for a long time. Maybe I will, but just pay heed to this warning.**

**Oh, and for those who read my Konoha's Guide to Everything, I desperately need help. I'm on a writer's block for that story. I'm doing Jaraiya's guide next, and it's hard being perverted, so I need you guys to be perverted with me and help me. If you have some perverted yet funny jokes please tell me. You will be credited on the acknowledgement page! Don't worry, but please help out or else no update for that too! **

**Thx for reading this long note, you don't have to review for this chapter. I understand if you don't. Ciao for now. **


	10. Schnap! The Awakening

**Hey guys, I apologize for this late update!! I hope I haven't lost any readers...worst yet...reviewers!! Anyways, glad you liked the last chapter...this story is almost over...:) Get ready...**

**Chapter 10 – Schnap! The Awakening**

Coldness.

Warmth.

Her heart felt cold, yet her body was warm. Contradicting isn't it?

Sakura slowly rose, and found a long black coat spread over her. She didn't even have to search to know who it belonged to. The scent told her. It was _his_ scent. Heck she didn't even know how she knew...she wasn't a bloody vampire after all.

But it did take a while for her to remember what happened the day before. Her eyes lowered in shame. He must think she's crazy now.

She wondered how long she sobbed.

She wondered what Ino and Shikamaru were doing right now.

She wondered where Naruto was.

She wondered what she was going to do now.

Giving up, she lifted up her head and saw him. He was leaning against a tall oak while dozing. There were heavy bags under his eyes. He was half naked since he took off the sleeveless coat that he wore to cover her. His muscles and toned body was visible.

Sakura blushed and suddenly felt the urge to touch him and stroke his smooth pale face. Before she can control herself, she got up and slowly crept up towards him and reached out her hand.

She gulped, he was even hotter up close! The tip of her fingers stopped as she felt something smooth. Her eyes closed and sighed. This wasn't a dream.

"What are you doing?"

Caught by surprise, her eyes flung opened and withdrew her hand. But he was faster and grabbed her hand.

"I-I..."

_I just wanted to see if you were real..._

"Well?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura couldn't help but keep on thinking he's cute. She suddenly remembered that he was still holding her hand and she quickly jerked away.

"Nothing." She replied as coldly as she could. Inner Sakura wanted to hit herself for putting up the fake façade which she didn't even know why it was there.

The man's eyes before her suddenly blazed and glared at her causing her to stiffen.

"Damn it Sakura, no more lies..."

Sakura bit her lips to refrain herself from saying anything.

"Why did it turn out like this? Why do you keep on lying?"

"……"

_It's not like I had a choice._

Inner Sakura: Yes you did...

"Ino and Shikamaru died by your hands, a lot of people died because of you. But I was stupid enough to let you go around and kill my people...I think you owe me an explanation."

My people...

"..."

_I do...I owe you everything...I want to tell you...I really do...because I lo..._

Inner Sakura: Did you? Or should I say, did I? Maybe you can't tell him not because of the L word...maybe it's because you're scared.

"Fuck it Sakura, why won't you say anything?! Did I do something to lose your trust? You know what? Never mind! I was too stupid to care about you. If this is the way you want it to be, fine! The next time we meet, the next time I see you killing my own kind, prepare to fight...because I won't hold back anymore."he growled

Sakura silently watched as the man before her stood up and storm off. She flinched but didn't move. Her shoulder began to throb and her whole body started to shake. Finally the pain became too unbearable, forcing her to tear her gaze from the direction he disappeared and look at her shoulder.

A little S in the middle of a fan was pulsing faintly.

_The mark...the mark that he painted on my shoulder to make me his slave!!...To...protect me..._

Inner Sakura: Wow...you finally realized.

_Stop being sarcastic._

Inner Sakura: Stop being dumb.

..._If I weren't you, I would punch you._

Inner Sakura: Likewise, but without me...you would still be stupid.

_Shut up..._

Inner Sakura: Sighh...do I always have to ask this?

_Ask what?_

Inner Sakura:...Can't believe you're THAT dumb...

_Hey!! I'm not dumb!! What are you going to ask anyway?_

Inner Sakura: I have an urge to bang my hand against the wall...WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?!!

"Oww!!" Sakura gave a cry. The question seemed so loud that it stung her head. Then, her eyes grew wide as watermelons and her brain lit up.

_Snap! _

Inner Sakura: Oh joy, you finally woken up from stupidity, sleeping beauty, you owe me one.

"Oh my god...inner saku-I mean the other 'me' was right!!" She cried hoarsely in realization and staggered up. "Oh no, what have I done?!"

Quickly gathering all her thoughts up, she began running towards his direction. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so selfish? Getting all wrapped up in her own little world pitying herself and not even bother to think about how he was suffering too.

She frantically searched around, pumping her chakra to every parts of her body. She suddenly felt full of energy.

Inner Sakura: Where could that bloody vampire have gone?!

"Sa—" She started to yell but stopped dead.

Inner Sakura: What? Are you scared to call out his name now?!

_Shut up..._

Inner Sakura: Man...I hate to say it but you sure are a coward...

_No...You're dissing yourself...and I'm **not** a coward..._

Inner Sakura: Prove it then.

_You don't think I can do it? Well you know what? I changed, I've been a coward for too long, so shut the hell up and watch me. _

Taking a deep breath she hollered out the name she had wanted to say in a very long time.

"SASUKE!!!!"

Poof!

Instantly her shoulder pain died away, and standing in front of her amidst of all the smoke, stood him. His face was stoic and his hands was impatiently crossed. Nevertheless she took a deep breath. She was ready.

"You want to know the truth Sasuke? Sit down."

Inner Sakura: What would you do without me... –snickers-

* * *

_Knock._

"What?" Orochimaru snapped.

A vamp soldier came in and kneeled down in respect towards his king.

"I'm sorry, your majesty but Ino-san and Shikamaru-sama has been killed." The soldier reported.

"What?! Killed? By Sasuke-kun?!" The king cried out, his white sickly face contorted into anger.

"No sir, by this mortal girl that everyone has been talking about. They called her the slayer." He answered.

"The slayer? How...interesting..." Orochimaru remarked slowly and grinned wickedly. "And you say...she's a mortal?"

"Yes sire."

"Why...this is interesting indeed...a mortal killing a vampire...yes, yes...your dismissed." The snake king bid and stood up from his throng. He stroked his pet snake while his eyes glinted evilly.

"Sasuke-kun sure found his match. Kabuto!" he summoned and out of nowhere a vampire appeared with small glasses in front of his eyes.

"You called?" Kabuto answered.

"Yes, I have a mission for you."

"An easy one I presume."

"Tell me that after you complete this mission. Anyways, I want you to go and find this slayer their all talking about. Come back with her head, and you'll get anything you want." Orochimaru stated.

"Anything?"

"Anything." The king assured.

"Understood." Kabuto replied and prepared to leave.

"Oh and Kabuto, I want you to bring Sasuke-kun back. I must say, I sure do miss him. And I want him back _unscratched_ please and on second thought, I want the mortal back alive too." Orochimaru added and with that, his servant disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke was shocked. That's for sure. Half of him was glad that Sakura decided to tell him the truth. He now knew why his brother was so interested and why Naruto disappeared. The other half wished he never had asked her.

Running through his messy pointy hair nervously, he breathed in a deep breath. The girl in front of him wasn't doing too well either. It took her exactly an hour and a half to finish telling her story and the story wasn't even that long.

He could actually see her straining as she forced everything out of her mouth. He didn't blame her; he probably would do the same thing.

"..."

"So, now what..." Sakura trailed off and gave him a weak smile.

Inner Sakura: Wow...I'm surprised...you asked that question when normally, it was always directed to you.

_Will you just zip your lip?_

Inner Sakura: No can do.

The inner her smiled bitterly much to her disappointment yet grateful.

"I d-don't know..." Sasuke finally managed to answer. Now that he knew everything, he wasn't sure how to act around a girl that was supposedly going to kill him.

"I don't know either..." She said awkwardly. After telling him everything that she knew, she didn't know how to act around him now.

"L-Let's..." Sasuke trailed off, how he hated being a coward.

"Let's not think about this right now?" she completely his sentence.

The wonders of being mate. Sasuke scowled as Sakura read his mind. He then sighed and stood up from where he was sitting.

"I'm sorry...I guess the next time we meet, the fight will be for real huh?" Sakura said sadly seeing him stand up.

"...Don't be an idiot." Sasuke said after a while, shocked that she misjudged him yet again.

_Am I that cruel to make her think that?? _

"You annoying idiot, what makes you think that all vampires are that bad?" He said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Sakura stuttered.

Inner Sakura: Whoohoo...wow...looks like he's a good mate after all. What an understandable ice cube.

Sasuke closed his eyes and recalled back to the moment when Ino and Shikamaru died. He was sure he was glittery blue dusts floating towards the sky as if going to heaven. Somehow it made his heart feel at peace. Maybe it was a sign of assurance that it wasn't Sakura's fault. Whatever it is, as much as he hated to admit, he believed and well...supported her. He scowled again for warming up to the mortal. Mates or not, this wasn't like him.

_Man...I can't believe I'm going to say this..._

"Come on Sakura...let's go get some vampires for you to save."

**TBC **

**Yay, I'm finally done. Boring? Hope not. Short? Yes, I know. I'll be updating monthly just so you guys know. R&R...please:D 15 reviews or maybe even more will make my day, to actually see there are some faithful people out there. The review doesn't have to be long or logged in. :) **


	11. A Step Up

**Mwahahaha...Merry Xmas everyone!!! Big bunch of updates for you all!! The only fic that's not gonna be updated is the guide fic. Other than that, enjoy! I'll try adding fluffs, don't worry. After writing the last chapter I was like, oh my god! What have I done...there's absolutely no fluffs!! Fluffs are the answers to everything!!Ok ok tehe...on with the show. **

**Chapter 11 - A Step Up**

"Sasuke, is it just me or the weather is getting rather cold?" Sakura asked her companion. Her arms we're beginning to have goosebumps.

"Vampirian winter is coming." Sasuke explained.

"You guys have winter?!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Yeah we have summer, spring, and autumn too incase you we're wondering."

"Haha, go ahead and laugh...bloody vampires." Sakura muttered and rubbed her arms to get more warmth. It really was a chilly afternoon.

"So we're called bloody vampires now?" Sasuke demanded and took off his coat.

"Yup, always is always will." She smirked. Her eyes then widen as Sasuke placed his coat on her. He blushed slightly and looked away. He hated being nice.

"Sasuke, what about you? Won't you get cold??" Sakura asked touching his arm to see if there's any warmth. It was bloody cold.

"Well we _bloody vampires_ as you call us have tough skin and immune system. We don't get sick." Sasuke lied. _God...its fucking cold..._

"Yeaha...vampires don't get sick my butt...I bet you're fucking cold." Sakura teased and leaned closer to him.

_Damn...she read my mind..._

"And I bet, I read your mind." She predicted and wrapped her arms around his arm to share the warmth.

_Damn...she did it again..._

"Hn, whatever." He uttered and tried to keep his cool. His arm tingled with warmth and pretty soon he wasn't cold anymore from being too hot in embarrassment. Sasuke was after all, a male vampire. A _grown_ male vampire at the very least. Unconsciously, he slightly leaned against the small female beside him.

"Where shall we go next?" Sakura asked quietly. "We've been to almost every village that you know."

"I don't know...either you want to keep on walking and hope to meet some vampire rogues, go to the castle, or face akatsuki." Sasuke replied grimly.

"Oh..." she answered and bit her lips.

"What it is Sakura?" The vampire sighed and stopped. Something was bothering the girl again.

"Huh? What?" She said innocently.

"Your grip tightened a minute ago. What's in your mind." He asked gently.

Inner Sakura: Darn...that sneaky vampire...

"I was wondering...are you really ok with all of _this_?" she sighed, Sasuke knew something was bothering her so it was no use hiding anything from her anymore. And it did bothered her for quite some time now. Sasuke never really complained about watching her slay his fellow people and aided her whenever he could. She wondered if he was hurt inside.

"Well...I guess..." he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I mean, there's not really an option for me to decide you know. Either I go back to Orochimaru, kill my mate, and let him use me, and pretend that nothing has happened or I listen to you and help you. Besides, I don't really have any intention of going back and I trust you."

"Thank you..." Sakura whispered, she was very grateful for his sincere answer and before she knew it, she tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek. "For staying by my side."

"...Hn."

* * *

"Target located." 

Kabuto smiled in the distance as he observed the two lovebirds strolling down the path. It was quite unusual for Sasuke to warm up to a girl. Too bad he'll have to ruin their moment.

* * *

"Sakura, stay alert. I sense someone coming. He has a lot of chakra." Sasuke said suddenly. 

"Yeah..." Sakura let go of Sasuke and returned his coat. She sensed the person too. "Who do you think it might be? A rogue?"

"No...wondering vampires aren't usually this strong...plus this chakra seems familiar. I think it's someone from the castle. Orochimaru probably sent him to get us." He answered.

"He's coming fast." Sakura noted.

"Yeah, JUMP!" Sasuke suddenly shouted and jumped from where he was standing with Sakura following after. An explosion erupted from where they were standing separating the two.

Sakura jumped onto a tree to get a better view of the surrounding and pulled out her scythe that had been strapped onto her back.

"Sakura watch out!" Sasuke shouted again from the opposite end.

"Wha?" Sakura quickly realized what she was talking about and ducked hastily to avoid incoming pins.

_Wait pins? _

"Not too shabby for a mortal." A new voice immerged.

Sakura searched for the source of the voice and found that it came from a vampire with small glasses.

"Kabuto, did Orochimaru send you?" Sasuke demanded angrily recognizing the person immediatly.

"Not a very nice greeting there my prince, but yes. His highness sent me to retrieve you and capture this mortal." Kabuto smiled. His face was covered with the word entertainment.

"Sakura! Avoid his pins, they're poisoness." Sasuke called out to his mate and activated his sharingan.

"Gotcha." She nodded and prepared to fight.

"Sigh, I guess I have no choice then. I was hoping you would go back to the castle with me obediently." Kabuto said sarcastically and disappeared in a flash.

Inner Sakura: He's so fast that I can barely keep up with just my eyes!!

She suddenly saw Sasuke jump down from a tree and performed a shadow shuriken jutsu. She watched in amazement as Sasuke fought, he seemed to be able to keep up with every one of Kabuto's move. Although somehow she felt an uneasily and uncertainty going through her.

Why wasn't Kabuto attacking? He had only been dodging for the last ten minutes. Something was wrong. Sakura followed and watched as Sasuke kept on chasing Kabuto and noticed that he seemed to be going north for quite some time now.

_This may be a trap!! _

As fast as she could muster, she quickly ran ahead of the vampires and stopped suddenly as she saw thousands of strings tied to every tree in the area. Above her, uncountable deadly pins were waiting to strike down. She knew as much as Sasuke's eyesight was ten times better than hers, the chances of seeing through the trap was really low.

"They're coming this way..." she said to herself as she heard loud crashing noises in the distance. Seeing there was no time, she quickly set off to work. There was no way she would get beaten in the medical field, this afternoon the hunter was about to become the hunted.

"So, where did that mortal go my prince?" Kabuto asked casually. His formality was getting more sarcastic by the moment.

"How should I know?" Sasuke replied and quickly performed the katon no jutsu.

"Maybe she ran away." The spy called out.

"Sakura? Nahh..." he smirked and put his sharingan to the test. Catching Kabuto unexpectedly with his gaze, the spy quickly plunged into darkness. Not wasting a moment of time, Sasuke quickly summoned up his chidori. As the jutsu developed, he looked at Kabuto who was just standing there like an idiot, obviously still caught in his genjutsu.

"Come on..." he breathed, urging himself to gather up his chakra faster. "There!"

With the chidori fully charged up, he dashed towards Kabuto to deliver his final blow. He didn't deserve to be saved by Sakura.

"Cancel!!" Kabuto suddenly shouted and panicked for a second as he saw a blinding blue light coming his way. _Shit...the chidori..._Pumping chakra into his feet he quickly jumped away but Sasuke was too fast and plunged his chidori into his chest.

Instantly, blood came squirting out from his chest and mouth. Luckily, it didn't hit his vital organs, but it still hurt like hell. Sasuke had crushed through his chest cage and almost went through his spine. Staggering up to heal himself, he forced a smile on his lips to show his enemy that he wasn't about die and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That coward!" Sasuke growled, but no matter. Kabuto can't have gone too far. Then his eyes widened.

_He's going after Sakura in the north!_

Digging his heels deep into the dirt, he propelled himself forward hoping to arrive to Sakura in time. Speeding through the forest, he noticed the forest became denser and denser and more trees blocked his way. Cursing the damn trees in his mind he continued to head north when he was suddenly stopped by an incoming object.

"What the..." he jumped back and saw a silver scythe at where he was before.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out and appeared beside him.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" He demanded.

"Nup, just trying to save your ass." She replied with a smile and went to pull out her weapon. "He's here. Be careful, it's a trap. Watch out for three strings." She said bluntly and hopped off.

"Strings?" he echoed and then looked around his surrounding and caught up. Looks like Sakura really did save his eyes. But then he paused for a minute. _Did she say three strings? How come I'm seeing thousands?_

"Not bad, I was wondering where you were" A voice rang loudly through the forest. "You found out about my trap, but you're still going to die."

"Think again, I bet you were ordered to capture us back alive. You're just bluffing." Sakura said boldly. "These aren't poisonous pins; these are only normal pins with paralyzing solutions on it! You're just planning to paralyze us."

"Oh, you're a medic nin too? No wonder Orochimaru-sama sent me." Kabuto realized and snickered.

"Yeah yeah...underestimating me again, let's fight. Sasuke do you want to save him?" Sakura called and looked behind her.

"No." Sasuke answered truthfully and prepared to join the fight.

"Stay where you are. You had your fun, now it's my turn." Sakura said confidently and grinned.

_Arrogant woman..._Sasuke thought and rolled his eyes. But, he stayed where he was.

"Shall we?" Kabuto offered and lunged at her before she could answer.

"Cheapo." Sakura uttered and blocked his punch. _He's going for my pressure points...in that case, I'll fight fire with fire!_

Dropping her scythe down, she went into fight stance. The scythe wasn't going to do much good. She still had strings to think about.

Sasuke observed from the distance and soon became very curious. First off, Sakura's fighting stance was very weird and different from most. She placed her left foot in front of her right foot and her hands we're wide open revealing her palms. It's almost like ancient Chinese martial arts.

Inner Sakura: Hehe...when I go back, I have to thank Hinata-chan for teaching me some of her gentle fist moves.

As Kabuto attacked, she blocked each one and went for his pressure points. She managed to hit two but it wasn't really a direct contact. It only made him falter a bit. She on the other hand got hit once but it wasn't a direct hit either. Both of them took care of not bumping into the strings or else it would be in an instant death.

Finally, Kabuto quickly drew out some extra pins which made it harder for Sakura to fight.

_Damn...if this keeps going on, I'll lose for sure...I guess I'll just have to use that...I only got one chance now...Sasuke, you better not fail me! _

"Sasuke!!" She suddenly shouted to get his attention.

"Aww...can't handle me anymore?" Kabuto taunted. But Sasuke knew her well enough that she was planning something.

"Yeah, right. Sasuke LEFT!!" Sakura shouted out and quickly pushed Kabuto to the right while getting stabbed in the arm in the process.

_Left? LEFT?! What does the mean?...Three strings..._ Sasuke looked in front of him and saw three strings placed exactly in a same line. _Three strings...could it be?_ Quickly he took a kunai out and slashed the left string loose. Seeing this Sakura rolled away and watched as Kabuto tried to dodge the flying pins.

"Scum! You messed with my strings!" Kabuto cried out angrily and jumped back, away from Sakura.

"Sasuke, MIDDLE!" She commanded as Kabuto jumped back like she predicted. Sasuke did what he was told and broke the middle string. Pins showered down and Kabuto dodged again but got hit with some on the arms in the process. Not even his speed can help him now. Both of his arms are now paralyzed.

"Damn..." He cussed and jumped to the left to avoid anymore. There was still one more string left.

Inner Sakura: Shit...he jumped to the left.

The last string was supposed to shower pins to the right! Looking around, Sakura noticed her scythe still lying on the ground waiting for someone to use it. Running quickly over to it, she picked it up with her uninjured hand and threw it as hard as she could to Kabuto forcing him to go the right.

"NOW!" She cried. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice to cut the last string. Pins then flew down at top speed and plunged into Kabuto at every parts of his body.

"My turn." Sasuke called out and started summoning his second chidori. "Die Kabuto, I never liked you." He stated bitterly before inserting the chidori deep into his heart making him scream out in agony.

Sakura closed her eyes to avoid seeing such a gruesome sight. Blood splattered everywhere and the whole body ripped apart. The lungs, the heart, everything. She opened her eyes when the screaming stopped and saw Sasuke glowing in red.

Rubbing her eyes and opening them again, she still saw Sasuke glowing in red. Slowly the light faded and the vampire turned towards her and faced her. "Guess you never seen the result of a vampire killing another vampire huh."

She shook her head and looked at where Kabuto had been. Instead of turning into blue dust, he just turned into dirt. His bonding rings were left on top of the pile of dirt. "What happened?"

"Unlike you, when another vampire kill another fellow vampire the victor will engulf all the vampire's powers and make it his own. The loser will become dirt like you see here." He explained and sighed. "Ever wondered how the Akatsuki became so strong?"

"...They must've slain a lot of vampires then." Sakura said sadly.

"Yup." Sasuke wiped Kabuto's blood off of his face and picked up his rings. "Let's return this to Orochimaru."

"Good idea." She agreed and attempted to strap back her scythe onto her back when she realized she can't move one of her arms.

"You ok?" He asked and walked over to her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll soon regain control of it. It's just paralyzed it for a while. You're not hurt anywhere are you?" She asked in return. He just shook his head but she knew he was exhausted from using the chidori twice.

"Will you still be able to fight?" Sasuke questioned and poked her arm curiously.

"Yeah, and I can't feel anything Sasuke...so stop poking." Sakura scolded and did some medical jutsu to make the healing go faster than normal.

"Hmph...then let's go." He pouted and they set off towards Orochimaru's layer. "Hey, I just remembered something. What was that fighting technique that you just did awhile back? It looked strange."

"That? Oh, one of my friends back in Konoha taught me that. It's a technique where you aim for the opponents pressure points. Of course, you need Byakugan to make it fully work." She explained.

"Byakugan?" He echoed in confusion.

"Yeah, it's another special bloodline thing that my friend has. It's kind of like Sharingan, except it enables the user to see 360 degrees all except for one blind spot, they could see through objects and chakra." She continued.

"Whoa...is she strong?" he asked.

"Yeah, but her male cousin is a lot stronger...kind of like you." She smiled.

"Hn..." Sasuke muttered, obviously flattered. But he kept his cool like always. "Too bad I won't be able to meet him, I kind of want to duel him."

"Yeahh..." She sighed.

They traveled to the castle silently and arrived at the castle when Sakura remembered she still had something that she kept when she was in Konoha. She shuffled her pockets for a while before finding it.

"Sasuke, take these." Sakura instructed and handed him a pill. "It's called soldier pill; it'll boost your energy level temporary."

"I don't need pills to fight." Sasuke scowled and refused it.

"Don't be a baby, your exhausted now take it." She demanded and shoved it in his mouth unexpectedly making him choke.

"Y-You almost...had me k-killed!" Sasuke coughed, trying to swallow the pill before he could talk normally again.

"Yeah well, it's for your own good." She said matter of factly and popped one into her mouth too. She always brought some during missions for safety.

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled and cracked his knuckles. The pill seemed to be working, he feels as if he never fought at all. Sakura rotated her semi-paralyzed arms now that it had completely healed.

"Alright." She breathed nervously and looked at the gigantic castle. "Let's go in." She had a bad feeling about going in.

"Yeah, be careful. Orochimaru is very strong." He warned sensing her uneasiness.

"Sasuke...if we do separate or don't make it out alive, I just want to say thank you for everything." Sakura said sincerely.

"Don't say your last words just yet...we're not even near death." He joked bitterly and frowned. "We'll make it out alive."

"A-And, I also want to say umm..." She trailed off and blushed heavily.

"Yeah?"

Without thinking, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's face and pulled her down to meet her lips. "I love you." She whispered against his mouth and let broke off. Sasuke stayed where he was, too stunned to do anything. Pretty soon colour started rising in his cheek.

Sakura giggled patted his head like a little puppy. "You look cute...for a bloody vampire."

"Hn...whatever...let's go." Sasuke muttered trying to hide his embarrassment. It was the first time he had ever kissed a girl. In his heart, he suddenly felt an old feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time, happiness. Unknown to them, both of their rings pulsed a faint red, symbolizing another step towards their relationship.

* * *

Orochimaru grinned as he heard uproars and screams outside his corridor. They we're coming. So fast too.

"They should be here soon now." He smiled darkly.

As if on cue, his doors swung open revealing two young teens. A vampire and a mortal...no, a slayer.

"Hey King Loser...long time no see." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-kun...how rude. Anywho...you guys came just like I suspected."

"So you sent Kabuto to come and retrieve us even though you knew he would die?" Sasuke demanded.

"Of course, but its not like you care." He said carelessly.

"That's so cruel!" Sakura suddenly blurted.

"Ah...the infamous slayer speaks. So I'm guessing you already _saved_ every vampire in the castle." Orochimaru said sarcastically, emphasizing the word.

"That's so smart of you." She snapped with equal sarcasm. "Of course I saved everyone, but I'm definitely not going to save you."

"Oh, a fiery one." The king chuckled and stared at the two with his snakelike pupils. "Just like Sasuke-kun. I presume, your mate?"

"Shut up Orochimaru." Sasuke interrupted. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Oh, I just found it peculiar how your ring chose a mortal for you. A slayer for that matter. Isn't it ironic? Your mate is actually going to slay you in the end." Orochimaru taunted and laughed. "Yes, I know about the prophesy. Your brother and I we're one of the first that found out."

Both of them kept silent and glared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Aww how cute, now now...don't look so mad." He continued. "After all, the real fun is just about to begin!"

Orochimaru took off his royal cloak revealing a brown battle garment underneath. Licking his lips with his long tongue, he snickered and looked at Sasuke and Sakura with amusement.

"Let's...play."

**TBC **

**Tada!! Enough fluff for you guys? Was it too sudden? Sorry if it was, the story is moving so fast and all. Anyways, please tell me what you think!! Oh and please review and tell me whether you guys want a happy ending or a sad ending. I personally preferred a sad ending, but since its Christmas, I'll leave it to you guys to decide!! So REVIEW!! Heh. **

**Thanks to those that reviewed after such a long time of not updating! I lurve you all!! And also to you guys dear readers who didn't review. **

Phyphor – I will!! Here's your update!

ninjas-of-the-nite – yeah I kno! Thanks for reminding me about the fluffs!

Jigoku no Kamunagi – Thx! You encouraged me a lot!

Someone – Lol, I dunno who you are but you're welcome!!

dark Alley – thx for reviewing a lot faithful reader!! –hug-

lilxcutexmonstah – thx for understanding

Angelic Warrior – yeah, sorry about the weirdness. Thx for the reminder, I'll work on it. If you have any questions…ask away!!

sassyk1992 – you know what? I'm going to end it at chapt. 13, hope you don't mind. :)

aziangurl723 – sasusaku rules!! Thx!!

tomboy14 – lol, so I'm guessing you want a happy ending hehe.

inugirl13 – thx! Here's your update.

Shinobi Darkbeak –thx thx thx :)

Amaterasu Haruno – first review!! Hell yeah!! And don't worry, I'm going to read it, expect me to review within this week ;)

**Thank you all!! Merry xmas!! Tell me about the ending you want!! Ciao. **


	12. Mad World

**Hey, hey...after this chapter...only one more chapter to go!! Hang in there. For you're sake, I'm going to fast forward a lot.

* * *

**

_All around me are familiar faces,  
Worn out places,  
Worn out faces,  
Bright and early for the daily races,  
Going nowhere,  
Going nowhere.

* * *

_

**Chapter 12 – Mad World**

**Heart Place**

She felt her whole body begin to sweat and clutched her weapon close to her. Her body trembling in fear as Orochimaru lunged at them. She never felt chakra as dark as his before.

Her nose wrinkled in disgust as the king pulled out a sharp long sword from his mouth and began swiping skillfully at whoever crosses his path. Sasuke dodged and attempted to impale Orochimaru with a sword that he picked up a while back.

Seeing that he failed, she sprinted towards him and prepared to give him a powerful slash with her scythe when the wall beside them suddenly exploded, blowing them aside.

Scrambling up from where she fell, her eyes widened as she saw four cloaked figures.

"What the hell are you Akatsuki-bastards doing here?!" Sasuke couldn't help but blurt out only to hear a disapproving tsk from his elder brother.

"We're here to aid you little runt." Itachi teased and eyed him teasingly with his mangekyo eyes.

"Not to mention, kidnap the slayer." Deidara cackled, being the loudest of the four.

_That's right...their target is yet again me, the slayer..._

"Why look so pissed little girl? Be happy that you're actually worth catching." The blond taunted.

"..."

"You got her mad Deidara-san." Sasori, the puppet user, stated and grinned menacingly.

"Hehe...the girl is too angry to speak." The final member chuckled. Kisame, that was his name.

"...My name is Haruno Sakura, you stinking bunch of Akatsuki assholes." She spat out and gave her scythe a twirl. She could feel adrenaline being pumped to every corner of her body and her fear subsiding. "Go back to hell." Sakura shouted and suddenly catapulted her scythe straight into Kisame's abdomen causing him to collapse.

Sasuke smirked at his hot-headed partner and reverted his attention back to Orochimaru who was stunned by the unexpected arrival of his former comrades. "Yo King Loser, over here." He called out and plunged his hand roughly into the king's chest and grabbed his heart.

The king snarled in agony baring his fangs while Sasuke just bared back. Their teeth glistened dangerously and inviting.

"You're heart is mine Orochimaru." He said closely and pulled out his heart when both of Orochimaru's hands came up and stopped his hand.

"Not quite, Sasuke-kun." He smiled

"Wrong." An icy voice interrupted the two vampires and kicked both of them apart.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke demanded and got up from where he landed to see Itachi in between him and Orochimaru.

The older prodigy cast a glare towards his way and gave him a bitter smile. "Both of you're hearts are mine tonight."

* * *

"That...hurt...little brat..." Kisame grunted and attempted to pull out the scythe from his stomach. But to no avail, the weapon was too heavy.

"You're useless Kisame-san...really." Deidara scolded and busied himself with pulling the scythe out from his comrade's body.

"I guess it's just you and me then, _Sakura._" Sasori slurred, saying her name for the first time. It sent chills down her spine for some strange reason. Maybe it was a bad idea telling them to call her name after all.

Quickly pulling out her black gloves from her pouch and putting them on, she got into a fighting stance. It had been a very long time since she got involved in a hand-to-hand combat.

Sasori began tackling Sakura with poisonous pins very much like Kabuto's and attempted to stab her with his long scorpion-like tail. Rolling over to her side, she ran up and grabbed a hold of his tail, managing to fling him aside and breaking his outer core.

It was two against 5.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses,  
No expression,  
No expression.  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow,  
No tomorrow,  
No tomorrow.

* * *

_

Crickets chirped loudly that night and the moon shone brightly revealing her full stature. All the mortals in the world lay soundly asleep. It was all quiet except for Orochimaru's castle. The stars twinkled as the last four vampires and one lone human stood in place.

Sasuke managed to kill Kisame and Sasori with his own hands through Sakura's aid; therefore he was still pumped up with the energy he obtained. But it didn't mean anything, they were the weakest link. The truly powerful ones were still standing.

It was now two against three.

No one was going to heaven tonight.

It was God's judgment call.

_And I find it kinda funny,  
I find it kinda sad,  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take,  
When people run in circles,  
It's a very very,  
Mad world._

Unless a miracle happened.

Someone may end up in heaven...

* * *

Dawn broke and the blinding sun rose, beautiful and majestic. Too bad no one paid attention to it though. Deidara was down and Sakura was seriously injured. Three vampires left.

Two opposing brothers and a subject-less king.

Sakura hollered a war-cry and slammed her bloody hand on the ground to call upon the great Katsuyu along with the three other bloodthirsty vampires.

A slug and three snakes.

Ironic enough, two of the snake attacked one of their kinds bringing the great Manda down. Sakura managed to stall Itachi's snake enough to let Sasuke dethrone the already battered up king that had nothing left in the world.

Orochimaru's screams echoed in each of their ears and probably will continue to do so whenever they think back if they ever had the chance. It was gruesome; all three of them were caked with blood. Dark blood, light blood, and blood close to black. The stone walls were adorned in scarlet liquid and bits of corpse dusts. Blood stenches wafted in the air along with fragrance of burnt objects.

"How does it feel to be the last two vampires standing Sasuke? Do you feel a sense of accomplishment?" Itachi asked with interest as he took the opportunity to rest.

"Not really...I rather be the last vampire standing on this planet." He replied coldly and placed an unconscious Sakura in the corner. She had feinted from exhaustion. It didn't really matter though, no where was safe. But he was proud of her and willing to protect her with all he got. He would never have made it this far if she hadn't been by his side. She had showed off her skills well and fought with one hundred percent effort.

It was his turn now. Gathering up all the energy he had gained from each and every vampire he had killed, you could literally say he was the strongest vampire in the world. There's just one more test...

All of his years of waiting, the very thing he had been preparing for has finally arrived. _His_ revenge. Old memories resurfaced, journeying him back in time. From his fifth birthday to the days where he tries to surpass his brother to the day where his clan got massacred to the day when Naruto came into his life to the day where he found a mortal hiding behind a waterfall to the day...

He frowned...

To the day where he gets his revenge. The whole idea didn't seem too thrilling now. He could hear his brother shuffling his feet preparing to attack.

"You know little brother; we haven't had one of these alone time for a long long time." Itachi stated.

"I guess..." he replied.

"So...if you do win and kill me, what would you after? The world's currently population is two vampires and a million mortals...you're not going to try and repopulate the world with more Uchiha blood sucking brats are you?" The brother laughed bitterly.

"Damn you..."

"I see you're all fired up. Getting a little touchy when it comes to pinky over there don't you?"

"Shut up..."

"Guess its time to make history then. Here and now, between the last two vampires as well as the last two Uchihas in the world. It's a shame that no one is going to witness this event and pass it down." Itachi said sarcastically and directly unleashed dark powers.

Sasuke also unleashed all of his powers, and with visible chakra wrapped around them they both launched at each other at top speed.

It was all for all.

Brother to brother.

The grand finale.

_-_

_All around me are familiar faces,  
Worn out places,  
Worn out faces,  
Bright and early for the daily races,  
Going nowhere,  
Going nowhere_

-

At first it was hand-to-hand combat, and then it evolved into confusing the foe with genjutsus along with unleashing forbidden ninjutsus and taijutsus. Sasuke being the younger and slightly inexperienced of the two was injured more. But with all the power he had just sucked from his dead victims, it evened out the victory ratio. The battle was a silent one with occasionally crashing noises and grunts of pain.

"Not bad little brother..." Itachi commented once in a while.

Just when the battle got really heated up, they both paused at groaning noises. They looked over to see Sakura stirring from her exhaustion. That was when a thought occurred to Itachi.

"What would you do if I killed your little flower?" he grinned and left their battle and went to attack a barely conscious Sakura.

"What?!! Itachi no!" Sasuke screamed and darted after him, panicking.

"Too late Sasuke!" Itachi shouted and dug his claw-like hand deep inside Sakura's stomach. Sakura screamed in pain as Itachi cruelly twisted his claws in her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Make me little brother!"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!!"

"Listen to your mate scream!"

Sakura continued to scream with tears in her eyes, squirming frantically trying to pull Itachi's hand away.

"Your mate has a pretty scream."

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!"

Suddenly a loud screeching sound erupted into the air and blinding blue rays filled the room that may blind a passerby at first site. Itachi gaped and shut his eyes close as the light turn from blue to red. It was brighter then the sun and the screeching noise was louder then anything he had ever heard.

"DIE FUCKHEAD!" Sasuke shouted blindly and plunged his upgraded version of chidori hard into Itachi's chest throwing Itachi to the end of the room.

"Sakura, Sakura!!" He cried out desperately, cradling her bloody head against his blood smeared chest. "Wake up..."

"..."

"Wake up..."

"..."

"W-Wake up...p-please..."

"..."

The tears which he held in for seven years cascaded down his cold white cheeks. He looked at the ring that hung around his neck at all times, it was pulsing faintly. Very faintly. Barely flashing.

Finding himself too scared to keep looking at the faint pulse of the ring, he focused back on Sakura's still face. She had a painful expression on her face and her skin was as cold as ice. He couldn't but look at his ring at the corner of her eyes. He watched silently through his peripheral vision as the ring faded. Carefully lowering her down on the ground, he stood up silently and looked at Itachi with mad red eyes.

"You happy now Itachi? You just killed every single person that has ever been close to me. You happy now?!" He repeated loudly and stared emotionlessly "How many do you have to kill to make you happy?"

"Y-You're..." Itachi gasped for air as he stared at Sasuke bewilderedly.

"My what Itachi? Come to taunt me again?" Sasuke hissed and stared at his brother pathetically. There was a big hole in the middle of his chest; he now realized he had missed his heart. "I regret missing your heart."

"E-Eyes..." He grunted and managed to give him a crooked smirk.

"Huh?" Sasuke couldn't help but pause. Picking up a piece of broken glass, he immediatly shut his eyes as he saw his reflection.

_Why the heck is Itachi in the mirror...wait...no..._

He looked at his reflection again and to his astonishment, a pair of mangekyo eyes stared right back at him. It must've been activated when he was attacking Itachi with rage.

"I guess we're even now little brother." He said solemnly. Sasuke flinched as he sensed a foreign tone in his brother's voice. Was he imagining? Or was it his mind playing against him again. He was sure he heard a hint of proudness in his voice though. He watched through his scarlet orbs as Itachi slowly stood up.

Itachi snickered and bared his teeth like there was no tomorrow. "I'm not dead yet little brother!" he snarled and charged against him, although Sasuke couldn't sense any murderous intent in him.

He prepared a chidori though, with his new found mangekyo, he managed to whip up the jutsu within seconds. Red light exploded from his body. Knowing his brother, the harmless aura surrounding him was just a fluke. He was probably cooking up something deadly.

"Tonight...there's only going to be ONE MORE DEATH!" Itachi declared loudly.

"AND THAT WOULD BE YOURS!" Sasuke shouted. A hint of doubt and loneliness crossed his heart. Did he really, truly, wish for this? After all, he would just be alone again. _Too late..._

They collided...

_WHOOSH! _

"Huh?" Sasuke gasped and jumped aside barely missing an incoming attack. Twisting his neck around he felt his body go weak. Snapping his head back to Itachi, his eyes widened and his chidori slowly disappeared along with its red light.

Itachi was too, truly lost for words. He observed as his hands slowly turned to shining blue dusts instead of dirt. Looking past his hand, a smoothly polished scythe rested in his heart. The side of the open wound began turning blue too.

"I can't let you go to hell."

Both the Uchiha brothers looked up and saw Sakura staggering forward to them with one hand over her injuries.

"You missed my vital organs on purposely. You didn't want to kill anyone of us." Sakura stated with a small smile on her face. "I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want you to go to hell...after all, you're still his blood related brother. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"...I-Is...that true?!!" Sasuke demanded, half angry half...happy? He was deeply confused. "B-But why?!"

"The slayer speaks the truth." Itachi admitted with a faint grin. "You got the mangekyo Sasuke. That was my goal. I needed to make sure if you were ready for the world. It's not a happy place...plus...I found out Orochimaru's plan and the Uchiha massacre. I couldn't let him kill our clan…"

"B-Brother..." Sasuke whispered and stared at Itachi's disappearing figure. He deactivated his Mangekyo and knelt down beside his brother.

"I didn't have any intention of killing you..."

"See you someday again." Sasuke said firmly.

"Yeah probably...later." Itachi chuckled and closed his eyes as he let the invisible wind take him away. They watched quietly as he disappeared peacefully into the air.

"Sa—"

Suddenly the planet started shaking causing the two to topple over.

"What's happening Sasuke?!"

"I don't know!"

The soils under the castle loosened making the walls collapse as it lost its support. Sasuke threw himself over Sakura as boulders of rocks came crashing down. Sakura clutched tightly to Sasuke for protection as they got buried under stone pillars and jagged rocks. They might as well die together.

_Their tears are filling up their glasses,  
No expression,  
No expression.  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow,  
No tomorrow,  
No tomorrow._

-

-

-

-

-

-

"...Sakura..."

"Sakura!"

Sasuke slowly lifted up his body only to find himself and Sakura secluded in a pitch black area. His stomach was wet and he didn't need to be told twice to know that it was Sakura's blood. Her wound must've opened again. It didn't take him long to guide his hands to her face in the dark.

Sakura groaned and coughed as she felt someone shaking her. Slowly opening her eyes open her sense of reality slowly went back to normal. "Sasuke?..."

"I'm here...you're hurt Sakura." He answered grimly and pressed his other hand over her wounds in hopes of stopping the blood flow.

"Are we still in the castle?" she asked, wincing a little.

"Yeah, but it's just a pile of rubbles now and we're stuck under it. I tried looking for a way out but I couldn't find any exits." He replied in the dark. She merely nodded and placed her hand over his hand and her wound. Slowly, she healed both of them at the same time. Not entirely but enough so they we're out of the danger zone.

Being well enough to move, she sat up and leaned against a rock, staring into the darkness. "We're really stuck in here huh..."

"Yup."

"Its funny..." she slightly giggled.

"What is?"

"This whole thing. It all started out as a ring and now I...m now stuck with the last vampire in the world...its crazy...mad." She whispered and held his hand for comfort.

"I guess...mad..."

"But you know what Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I don't regret coming here."

Sasuke's face burned up slightly as he felt Sakura smile at him.

"Oh..."

"I'm glad I met you Sasuke."

"...Me too..." He was never good with words.

"I wish someday we'll meet again..."

"You talk too much."

"Hm...but it's the truth ne?"

"You're annoying..."

"You're a jerk." She retorted and rested her head on his shoulder.

"The one and only." He smirked.

"..."

Time passed by in that little space of theirs. Fifteen minutes...half an hour...an hour...

"Still awake?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup."

"I've been thinking a lot..."

"Me too."

"I don't think I had ever felt so...happy or peaceful before..." he said slowly yet earnestly. "Ever since the massacre and all."

"Wow...my first time hearing you say so much things."

"Yeah well, I figured I had to get that out since I don't have much time."

"..."

"Thanks for saving my brother..."

"No problem."

"I don't hate him anymore...to think that I always dedicated myself into defeating him..."

"Y-Yeah."

"..."

They went silent, lost in their thoughts again, trying to avoid the inevitable. All that could be heard was Sakura's ragged breath. Her wound wasn't exactly healed. To her dismay, her breathing became more difficult and sweat was forming on her forehead.

"You're burning up Sakura." Sasuke said in concern and touched her forehead with his palm.

"Its nothing." She coughed and took his hand off of her head.

"..."

"..."

"Sakura..."

"..."

He breathed slowly, taking her hand and placing it on his heart.

"You need to go back..."

"..."

"I-If you stay here any longer, your wound will get infected and both of us will die."

"..."

"Sakura..."

"..."

"Stop crying...you're salty tears is contaminating the air, I can smell them."

"..."

"You've gotten this far. There's no turning back now."

"I-I want to stop." She quivered stubbornly.

"Hn...you know what Sakura?" He said with a grin and gently brought her head down to his beating heart.

"W-What?" she replied, listening to his steady heart beat.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She was officially hating every moment of this. If they had done something different in the past...if they had...

"I-I don't like what you've just said..." she muttered and held him close. She didn't want goodbye words yet. Not now, not ever.

Sasuke carefully detached Sakura off of him and once again placed her hand over his heart. "It's now or never."

"I chose never." She said firmly and coughed.

"Sakura-"

"I-I wonder what's the weather is like today. I think it's sunny, don't you?"

"Saku-"

"I miss stargazing...I always loved searching for the big dipper and the northern star."

"Sakura-"

"No, no! Stop it!" She cried hoarsely. "Don't...say...anymore...I don't want to kill you Sasuke, I can't."

"You have to...you and I both know that a portal back to your world will appear after you kill the last vampire on the planet."

"No, no, no! I-I won't, I c-can't, you can't make m-me!"

"...I can...you're still my slave."

"D-Don't make me do this Sasuke!" She sobbed loudly this time.

"You'll die."

"I don't care."

"...I do."

"I can't hear you Sasuke!" She shouted and covered her ears.

"Sakura, listen to me. We don't have that much time; the oxygen here is getting less and less." Sasuke ordered and grabbed her shoulders.

"Lalalala!! I can't hear you!"

"SAKURA!" He shouted desperately this time. But Sakura just ignored him and continued singing her tuneless melody. Seeing he had no choice, he pulled Sakura close to him and kissed her hard on the lips catching her off guard.

In a flash, she kissed him back and held him tightly not wanting to let go. "I-I don't want to kill you Sasuke." She cried.

"I know."

"I-I w-want to see you're face." She said angrily and cursed the darkness.

"I know."

"I love you Sasuke."

"I know."

"I love you with all my heart Sasuke."

"I know."

"I can't let you go."

Sasuke closed his eyes and caressed her face. Breathing heavily, he smiled in the dark. Some people would say he was crazy, but it didn't matter.

"Kill me. That's an order Sakura."

"NO!" She screamed, but instantly the symbol engraved on her shoulders flashed bright blue as she felt her hand being pulled back by some force. "NO! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"

Tears streamed down her face and she let out a scream as she felt her hand pierce into Sasuke's beating heart. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I'M SO SORRY"

"I-I know...and don't be sorry S-Sakura..." he whispered as he felt his heart being torn out by the one he loved.

"...see you..."

"DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T FRICKEN GO!!" Sakura shouted even more, her eyes swollen and red. "D-DAMNIT, I SAID DON'T G-GO!"

"..."

"Please...don't leave me..." she cried silently, hugging the sleeping Sasuke who was disappearing into dust. His sparkling dust particle illuminated the place they where in and instead of vanishing into thin air it gathered into one place and began to spin in a circular motion.

_The portal..._

By the time the portal became twice her size, her beloved Sasuke had vanished and his body particle was dancing with others. The warm heart in her hands turned blue and turned icy cold.

"Of all the vampires I had killed, why do I have to kill _you_ with my bare hands?" she shouted in the air.

"..."

There was no reply; instead a playful breeze pushed her to the portal as if telling to go on, forget everything, and move on with life. She stared at the swirling dusts for a long time, Sasuke's dusts.

She didn't want to fail him right now. He sacrificed himself for her. "I won't forget you Sasuke...I love you."

_See you someday..._

_And I find it kinda funny,  
I find it kinda sad,  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take,  
When people run in circles,  
It's a very very,  
Mad world.

* * *

_

**The song is by Gary Jules and its called Mad World. A really nice and slow song. **

**I didn't think that was too sad :) **


	13. The Unlucky End

**Last chappy guys. Thanks for reading. As always, I suck at endings nor do I like writing them. Haha...I bet I updated sooner than you thought? Yeh, well I wanted to get on to other stories tehe.**

Chapter **Thirteen – **The Unlucky End

* * *

The number 'thirteen' is considered an unlucky number to most. It is cursed, superstitions say. Why should this ending be any different?

* * *

A Year Later

Sakura wondered blanking around Konohagakure, her village, her birthplace, her home. She had just finished running errands for the Godaime like old times.

Her body was healed from their wounds and healthy. She had been taking proper care of herself as instructed, but anyone who would've taken one look at her could tell that she was mentally sick.

Sad.

Depressed.

Tired.

Maybe even a tinge of fakeness. Her mouth would forever be curved upwards in front of others, but you could tell they were sad. Her eyes would forever be big and green, but you could tell they were silently crying.

Only two out of the Konoha population knew why. They were Uzumaki Naruto and the hokage.

It was hectic at first; just barely a year ago, an ANBU found her unconscious in Cloud Country and thought she was a defeated missing-nin. Upon bringing her to their hideout, Naruto, who happened to be the captain of the squad immediately recognized her and brought her back to safety.

She fell back into reality after a week and filled Naruto and the hokage in about everything that had happened, including the news about _him_. Days later, when she was in a better state, people began filing up in the hospital to see her and send her their greetings.

She was happy to be able to see them again. But they were all ninjas who had jobs, so they couldn't come and see her everyday. After a month, she was able to get out of the hospital and resume her old tasks and participate in missions. Things then became disturbingly normal.

No more dealings with vampires, evil kings, or deadly cults.

Her scythe was gone but _his_ mark was still on her shoulder, reminding her that her whole adventure wasn't a dream. Nobody dared to question her about what had happened, she only confided to Naruto and had little talks about the past.

Today, she had come back from a B-Class mission and finished training with Hinata. Seeing that her fridge was empty, she decided to do some grocery shopping since Naruto and Hinata were going to come later and have a friendly dinner with her.

Arriving home, she got out her handy-dandy kitchen wares and an apron. Time to make the perfect dinner.

* * *

It was really a perfect evening that day. The sun was still blazing a magnificent orange and the peaceful sounds of nature filled the ears of many. But the animals in the forest, the birds in the skies, and the fish in the waters were very nervous today. Something big was going to happen. Deer, rabbits, eagles, and countless of animals lined up around a middle-sized pond surrounded by numerous cherry blossom trees. _Something_ was rising from the waters. They could feel it.

* * *

_Ding Dong! _

"Naruto sure is early today." Sakura said to herself and rushed to the door. She had just finished baking chicken from the oven and made soup and salad. Dessert was still yet to be made. Quickly smoothing out her apron, she fumbled over the locks and opened the doors.

"Naruto, you sure are early for once." She chuckled then stopped abruptly as her eyes widened, seeing the man before her eyes. "What...the..."

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted cheerfully and held up two _very_ large things that was longer than her arms.

"What the heck are these?" Sakura asked unsurely and poked at the specimen called fish.

"These are fish! Silly!" He laughed. "You know how long it took me to catch these?! Twelve fricken hours!"

"I never thought I would get to see edible fish as big as these besides sharks." She stated in wonder as she continued to poke at the gleaming scales.

"Well, these don't live around the waters in Konoha. I had to go to Waterfall Country to specifically catch these. I heard that they're very tasty." The blond drooled, thinking about how good it would taste if one added ramen to it.

"Alright, let's cook it...although I doubt if we can finish it all...oh my god..." Sakura gasped in horror.

"What, what, what?!"

Sakura, lost for words, pointed a shaky finger at a figure behind him. Naruto shot her a weird looked and turned slowly, trying to keep his balance since the two fish were very heavy. "What's so surprising Sakura-ch—o-oh my god..."

Both of them stared at the figure in front of them with eyes the size of pancakes. "W-what...h-how...y-you...b-but...w-when..."

"H-Hey you guys." A small voice greeted.

"H-Hinata-chan, what the heck is that?!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah!! Hinata-chan! Is that what I think it is?!!" Naruto shouted and tried pointing at what Hinata was holding.

"Y-Yup! Freshly c-caught squid! M-My cousin just happened to come back from a mission in Rain Country, and the people there w-were so grateful that they gave him these squid. Its one of their main delectable, b-but my cousin doesn't like seafood so he gave them to me." Hinata explained.

"Are you kidding me? You're saying those are squids?!" Sakura cried disbelievingly, staring at the two long sea animals that were almost as tall as she was.

"THEY'RE HUGE!" Naruto shouted.

"Thank you! You spoke my mind!" Sakura thanked. "They're larger than Naruto's fish!"

"Hehe...then this only means one thing…" Naruto grinned. "SEAFOOD DINNER!"

"W-We better get cooking then." Hinata suggested, and she and her fiancé quickly went into Sakura's kitchen to get to work.

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she closed the door. She walked through her living room which led to the kitchen when she stopped suddenly.

_That's odd...I don't remember opening the window'..._she thought and went to close the living room windows. Not bothering to think about it anymore, she proceeded to the kitchen to help the two out.

The dinner turned into feast in the end, with lots and lots and lots of fish and lots and lots and lots of squid. All three of them had so much seafood; they vowed to never touch it again. It was nine-o-clock when they had finished and Sakura forced both of them to take the leftovers homes.

She was very tired and sped through the cleaning process so she could retire early to bed. Her bedroom was dark when she entered, not even bothering to open the lights; she collapsed down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"I am so full..." she groaned and touched her slightly bulged stomach. "I smell like seafood..."

"Yeh, I know...I can smell you all the way from downstairs..."

"Well I'm going to take a bath later so quite whining."

"May I join?"

"No, you may n...what the hell?!!" Sakura screamed as she stood right up and went into fighting stance. She looked around the dark room and found no one was there. "God...I think the seafood is getting to me..." she groaned and collapsed on her bed once again. "I'm probably allergic to them or something...I swear I just heard his mocking little voice..."

"Hn...I don't mock."

"HUH?!!" Sakura snapped her eyes open to find a pair of curious red eyes staring back at her. She was prepared to scream the loudest scream she had ever screamed in her life when a hand came up and muffled it.

Inner Sakura: That's it! I AM NOT GOING TO EAT SEAFOOD AS LONG AS I LIVE!

"Hey Sakura."

"S-S-S-Sasuke?!" Sakura stammered and looked up as he took his hand off her mouth. She was still lying on her bed with him looming over her. She couldn't see his face except for his Sharingan eyes and cursed herself for not opening the lights earlier.

"I missed you while I was up there." He said sincerely and smirked.

"How did you...When did you...?"

"Hmph...and I was expecting a joyous hug and kiss." Sasuke joked sarcastically and grinned as Sakura suddenly clung to him and pulled him down onto the bed.

"I missed you I missed you I missed you!! I'm sorry for what happened back then please forgive me! I swear I will never do that again as long as I live and I'm happy that you're here even though I don't know how you even got here! You better explain to me later or else I'll bash you nice and slow!" Sakura sobbed, laughed, and panted from speaking without breaks.

"Slow down there Sakura."

"I can't! This better not be a dream!" She said flatly.

"Hn...then I'll show you this isn't a dream." He snickered and pressed his lips against hers hungrily as if there was no tomorrow. The kiss was long and passionate, summarizing a year of feelings into one. Their tongues flickered playfully at each other, all too real to be a dream.

"So care to explain? How did you find my place?" Sakura asked and smiled in the dark as she pushed Sasuke away before they get involved into another French kiss.

Sasuke sighed at her persistency and gave in. "I don't exactly know, but I remember suddenly appearing in this pond that was surrounded by cherry blossom trees--"

"That sounds like my secret training place." She interrupted and got a-second long sneak kiss.

"Let me finish will you?"

"Ok, ok...carry on Uchiha."

"Well it didn't take me long to find this village, but it did take me a while to find out where you live. You had no idea, how many times I have to run from the female population in your village. Its like they were bred to stalk."

"You're gorgeous, I know." She giggled in reply and pinched his cheeks teasingly.

"I prefer the word 'handsome' thank you very much. Anyways, I tried asking the guys in the village but they ended up giving me very weird looks and began challenging me to spar with them. It wasn't until I met this blond chick with a little blue diamond tattoo on her forehead that I had found out where you lived. She seems to know who I was..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

"You mean you met Tsunade-sama?!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's her name."

"She's our hokage for god's sakes! The Godaime and Naruto are the only ones that know about you."

"Speaking of that dobe, I saw him and that girl who I presume to be his girlfriend earlier when I arrived at your house. I was tempted to show up in front of you guys but I figured all of you might scream and break my eardrums. Having you scream was enough, I don't need that dobe screaming. God, he screams like a girl." Sasuke chuckled, remembering the past.

"..."

"Hey...one more question..."

"Hn?"

"What's heaven like?"

"...I don't remember, I knew you would ask that. It wasn't full of fluffy white clouds...that I can tell you."

"I still don't get how you came here...I mean...I _killed_ you back then...not that I don't want you to be here...its just...weird..."

"Some things are just best left unanswered...although I remember God muttering something about 'reward'." He answered impatiently. "Can we please continue?"

"But-mmmmm" Sakura got muffled once again by Sasuke's hungry lips and returned it willingly, still very curious about man in front of her. It was like, he was reborn...He seemed to have read her thoughts and paused for a moment, not even breaking their little lip contact.

"You really are annoying..."

"I can't help but wonder how come you're here seducing me right this moment."

"Hn...I guess God decided to be kind." He grinned and continued. "By the way...you smell like fish..."

"Shut up."

* * *

This chapter 'thirteen' is different and not unlucky like old folks say because _this _pairing deserves something special.

* * *

**FINISH!! **

**Yohoho...yeah...I decided to keep it short and fast-paced. Don't wanna bore you guys or anything. Hehe...I had a final fantasy moment for those that had realized when I wrote about Sasuke's revival. **

**Sigh...It's still a little bit and always will be shocking for me to see that I have finished another fic. Sorry about the OOC in this chapt! I'm getting a lot of OOC feelings lately, and I want it to stop. Grrr...anywz..thanks for reading you guys! I really enjoyed writing for you guys, but to tell you the truth...I'm very glad to finish this fic since I admit...I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this fic. But nevertheless...I'm still very happy about it. Thanks again! Ciao for now. **

**Special AD: ETC Sequel coming out in April like I promised! In movies everywhere XD actually sites...but whatever tehe. **


End file.
